Demonic Vessels
by Stormwolf5
Summary: Two demonic vessels were thought to be weak. They proved everyone wrong and became the strength of their village. NaruHina
1. Demon Attacks and Friends Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor ever will.

Author's Note: This is my first story so be kind.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Humans Talking in Minds_

_**Demon Speech**_

­­­­­­­­­­Chapter One: Demon Attacks and Friends Made

--------------------In a Forest a Few Miles from Konoha------------------------

It's a beautiful spring day, not a cloud in the sky. Yet a sense of danger ran through the luscious trees where the normally cheerful birds didn't sing and squirrels didn't play. Yet the two people in a nearby clearing seemed immune to this level of danger. The two just sat and ate a prepared lunch.

"Hey, why are we here again?" asked the first person, who sported a forehead protector of Konoha and a chuunin level vest.

"We're here because Hokage-sama asked us to search for any possible threats to Konoha," stated the second, a chuunin of Konoha as well.

"It seems a perfect…why is the ground shaking?" asked the first ninja. Before his companion could answer, a tree came falling towards them. "Oh, shit," the second ninja was able to spurt out before they were crushed and killed by the tree. A flurry of birds took flight, startled from the tree fall, only to be trapped in the jaws of a giant wolf.

"Kyuubi-kun, was it really necessary to knock over that tree? I just bet Konoha is aware of us now," stated the giant four-tailed demon wolf to her companion, the nine-tailed demon fox, in the language of demons.

"Mekei-chan, they've known we were coming for weeks. As for the tree, I'm anxious for our honeymoon of destruction," pointedly said Kyuubi to his demon wife.

"Yes, typical of you Kyuubi-kun. I too await it." With a sniff of the air, Mekei then turned and snarled to Kyuubi, "Your activities have led Konoha's shinobi to us. I guess it's time to have fun."

As soon as the wolf finished speaking a flurry of kunai and shuriken, with shouts of **Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Shadow Kunai Technique)** and **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)** making thousands of projectiles, sped towards the demons. "I'll go first," stated Mekei as she faced the incoming projectiles, "**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique)**." A huge blast of air shot out of her mouth, blasting the weapons back at their users. Screams shortly ensued. "Let us attack," said an obviously bored Kyuubi.

While the demons attacked the shinobi forces of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage met with three people, an old man, a silver-haired boy, and a mysteriously cloaked woman. "Sarutobi-sama, the demons have finally reached us," stated the energetic, spiky blond-haired Hokage. "I see," stated the wise old man, "What would you have me do?"

"I need you to go to Konoha and evacuate the civilians and genins. Once that is done gather Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade, and Orochimaru for incase we fail to stop them here. Please take Kakashi with you please," ordered the Hokage. "Hai," said the former Hokage.

"Kakashi, go Sarutobi-sama and help him," said the Yondaime to the silver-haired youth. "Hai, sensei," replied Kakashi. "Okay everyone, move!" exclaimed the blond Hokage. Everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the Hokage and mysterious woman got to the battle, they saw a sizable amount of ninjas be taken down by the Kyuubi's **Inferuno no Jutsu (Inferno Technique)**. "Are you ready," the Yondaime asked of the woman. She merely nodded. They bit their thumbs, smeared some blood on their palms, performed a set of handseals, and slammed their hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" they shouted. Large amounts of smoke poured through the forest. When it cleared, the toad boss, Gamabunta, and the snake boss, Manda, stood before them.

"Arashi," shouted Gamabunta, "Why have you summoned me?" The giant red toad idly played with his katana. "Gamabunta, I need your help in my fight against Kyuubi," replied Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage. Gamabunta swiftly looked around. "I shall help you. I guess Manda is to help against the other demon," announced Gamabunta.

"Hanabi, I'm guessing you want me to fight Mekei then?" questioned Manda while his purple body moved left and right to look for the demon he smelled. "Hai Manda. We must protect Konoha!" exclaimed Hyuuga Hanabi, the mysterious cloaked woman. "May the demon blood be shed!" cried an excited Manda.

The shinobis and their summons jumped into the fray to see another **Inferuno no Jutsu (Inferno Technique)** go off. Arashi climbed onto Gamabunta and jumped towards Kyuubi with a glowing ball of chakra in his hand. "**Rasengan (Spiral Blast)**!" exclaimed the Hokage. The rasengan hit Kyuubi in the chest, but Arashi was quickly swatted away, losing control of his jutsu and being hit by an **Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Blast Technique)** from Mekei. He landed roughly on Gamabunta.

Upon seeing Arashi's fall, Hanabi activated her byuukugan. The sight she saw surprised her. The demons were just chakra and dust with a soul. She quickly ordered Manda to leave and jumped on Gamabunta. "Hokage-sama," stated Hanabi quietly. "We can't defeat them with normal techniques." She nervously waited for an answer. "I noticed," groaned Arashi, "We have to use that kinjutsu."

Hanabi bowed her head in defeat while Arashi got up. "Are you ready?" he asked. She merely nodded. They began to form a rarely known set of hand seals. "**Shiki Fuujin**!" they exclaimed. **Author's Note: If anyone can tell me the English translation for that I will be greatly appreciative.** Upon hearing those words, every human and demon looked at them.

"Did they fail?" asked a confused Kyuubi of Mekei. "They couldn't…."Mekei got out before her soul and Kyuubi's were torn from their bodies. Their bodies crumbled into dust. Both Arashi and Hanabi held a glowing orb. "Gamabunta," gasped Arashi, "Tell Sarutobi-sama he must become Hokage once again. Then tell Jiraiya-sensei he must look after and train our children. This will be our final good-bye."

"Hai," Gamabunta stated and bounded off.

"Let's go," the near-death Hokage said to his teammate. They ran until they reached a room with each of their children. They quickly thrust the souls into the bodies of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto and place seals to lock the demons in. Immediately they dropped dead. Hyuuga Hiashi came and found his wife and Hokage dead. Sadness quickly radiated all around Konoha at the loss of the Fourth.

----------------------7 Years Later-----------------------

Hyuuga Hinata thought life was great. She was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and she had a twin sister, Hanabi (Hinata is the older twin), who she learned was named after her dead, heroic mother. Today, she was walking to the Hokage's office next to her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. She suddenly hears yells of demon and saw people throwing stones at a small blond boy. That wasn't the weirdest part though. She though she heard a voice in her head go "Kyuubi-kun," and then fade away.

"Tousan, who is that boy?" asked Hinata. Hiashi suddenly stiffened and said, "That is Uzumaki Naruto. You shall have nothing to do with him." The killer intent radiating from her father was enough to make her not ask anymore. "Hai," she stated simply. She was still curious. She decided to sneak out later.

Hinata later found Naruto in a forest punching and kicking a tree. "Hello, what are you doing?" she asked. Startled in mid-jump, he collided with the tree. "Who are you?" he asked groggily. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. You are Uzumaki Naruto, right?" she asked. "Hai," he said. "Anyways, I was practicing my taijutsu." He stopped for a second and then asked, "Would you spar with me?"

Hinata nodded and dropped into the Jyuuken stance. She also activated her byuukugan. Naruto charged and punched, but Hinata dodged and closed the tenketsu point paralyzing his arm. Naruto stood in shock allowing time for Hinata to paralyze his legs and other arm. "Wh-What did you do to me?" stuttered Naruto.

"Umm, that was my Jyuuken fighting style," Hinata muttered. She nervously began tapping her fingers. "Cool, could you teach me it?" Naruto excitedly asked as Hinata released his tenketsus. "Well, you can't learn it," Hinata sadly said. "Why not?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pointed at her byuukugan eyes and stated, "You don't have the byuukugan to see the tenketsus. The byuukugan also sees through objects." Naruto looked downcast then brightened and exclaimed, "If I can't be born with the byuukugan like you, then I will just have to make an ability that is even better!" Hinata looked surprised and then smiled.

"Fine," Hinata said, "I'll meet you back here in five years. If you can see the tenketsus then, I'll train you in the Jyuuken." Naruto smiled then ran off. After a couple of minutes Hinata slowly followed him.

Naruto collapsed into his bed after a long, exhausting day training and trying to find out how to make a better version of the byuukugan. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata watched him, but left a couple hours earlier. As Naruto faded into sleep, he woke up in his mind in a sewer of all places. Towards the end of the sewer, a barred cage stood. Naruto decided to check it out.

As Naruto approached he heard growls and snarls coming from the cage. When he got near the cage, a glowing red fox head poked out and said, **_Kit, I want to help you since I have no choice but to live in your foul mortal being._**

Naruto stepped back aghast. _How could you help me? Why should I truest a demon sealed inside of me?_ Naruto questioned as he realized why people hated him. **_Well, for one I can easily help you make a demonic bloodline fusion of the sharingan and byuukugan. As for the trust, if I get you killed, I'd die too,_** blatantly stated the Kyuubi.

_Okay, I'll accept your help. How long will it take?_ Asked Naruto excitedly. Kyuubi snorted, knocking Naruto backwards and replied, **_Exactly one year till the Sharikugan is done. See you when you wake up kit._** Naruto smiled as his mind-world faded. He had a lot of work to do.

------------Somewhere else--------------

"Jiraiya!" boomed the voice of a loud, attractive blond kunoichi. The old perverted man quickly turned as white as his hair and turned to look at the woman. "Tsu-Tsunade, how are y-you?" stuttered Jiraiya. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, and then punched him in the gut, sending him through a nearby wall.

"What are you doing peeping in bath houses when you should be training Naruto and Hinata per the Fourth's request?" asked Tsunade. Before Jiraiya could answer Tsunade added, "Not only that, but Orochimaru has abandoned with his dream of learning every jutsu and is classified as an S-Rank Missing-nin."

Jiraiya just stared for a moment before replying, "I was planning to train the kids after their first Chuunin Exam. I might go early now though. As for Orochimaru, we should leave him be for now." Tsunade sighed and said, "Fine. If you need me or the Sandaime needs me, I'll be in some city around Fire Country." With that said, Tsunade stalked off. Jiraiya just shrugged and continued peeping.

----------------------One Year Later------------------

Naruto had worked hard over the last year and was finally prepared to test his new ability. The Kyuubi was indeed a great help and seemed only to want to protect Naruto (and Hinata for some reason). Naruto stopped glowing a bright red as soon as he completed preparations. Over the past couple of months he started to glow when working on the Sharikugan. Naruto stood up and stretched.

**_Okay kit, are you ready?_** Kyuubi asked from inside of Naruto's mind. Naruto just grinned and replied in a thought, _Ready and here I go._ Naruto put his hands in a strange seal that Kyuubi had said was the demon seal and said "**Demonic Bloodline: Sharikugan.**" All of a sudden, Naruto's eyes shifted from iridescent blue to the pale, pupil less eyes of the byuukugan with three commas like the sharingan.

**_Good job, kit. You should have the abilities of both bloodlines now_**, said Kyuubi. Naruto started jumping for joy. He was about to deactivate his ability when he saw Hinata through a tree with her byuukugan activated. He didn't know, however, that Hinata was no longer paying attention.

Hinata was watching the intense glow when suddenly Naruto stood up, losing the glow. She watched as he put his hands in the demon seal thinking, _What is Naruto-kun doing? He can't be done after only one year._ A voice in the back of her head gasped as she continued looking at Naruto's hand seal. Before she could think about the voice, Naruto said, "**Demonic Bloodline: Sharikugan**."

After hearing those words, Hinata seemed to be sucked into her mind. She appeared to be in a cave when she caught bearings of her surroundings. **_Child,_** came a voice from a giant wolf in her head that appeared to be chained down. **_Come here, I must tell you what has happened._** Hinata stepped closer until the wolf continued; **_I am Mekei, the four-tailed demon wolf. I was sealed inside you as a child. Your blond friend has my demonic husband, Kyuubi sealed inside of him_.**

Hinata looked stunned before saying, _So the Kyuubi must have helped Naruto. I guess I must train Naruto then._ Hinata seemed to think before asking, _Will you help me Mekei-chan?_ Mekei looked startled at the question then replied, **_I shall help you as Kyuubi-kun helps Naruto. I must advise you to wait the extra four years to teach him so that I can teach you a little._** Hinata contemplated her choices but finally agreed with the wolf. _Hai, Mekei-chan._ Hinata was dragged out of her mind as Naruto tapped her shoulder.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why are you following me?" Naruto calmly asked. Hinata seemed startled Naruto knew she was following him, but then nervously began tapping her fingers. "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing," replied Hinata. Suddenly, Hinata saw his eyes and screamed. "What happened to your eyes?" Hinata yelled so very much unlike herself.

Naruto laughed then stated, "These are my Sharikugan eyes. It's a mix of the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodlines. So will you teach me now?" Naruto was excitedly hopping up and down. Hinata sighed and said, "No, you will have to wait four more years still. That was the deal." Naruto seemed down and deactivated his ability. "See you later then," Naruto soberly said. With that, Naruto went home.

------------------Later that Night at Hyuuga Manor---------------

"Hinata, you have once again been beaten by your sister!" Hyuuga Hiashi roared. "I'm sick of this. Get out of my house and never return." A crying Hinata ran out the door, but held back when she heard Hanabi speak. "Tousan, if Hinata leaves, then I leave," Hanabi exclaimed.

Hiashi turned and in a rage hit Hanabi. Towering over Hanabi's fallen form, he exclaimed, "Hinata leaves and you stay. That is final!" Hinata then ran away from the Hyuuga Manor to the only place she could think of going. Naruto's.

When Naruto answered his door, the last thing he expected to see was a sobbing Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked, letting her in his house. Hinata continued to sob as she said, "Tousan kicked me out, but he wouldn't let my sister leave as well. It's all because I'm weak."

Naruto got an enraged look on his face. "I shall go get your sister for you. Then both of you can stay with me," Naruto half-growled, half-stated. Hinata looked up in shock. "Bu-But, Tousan will kill you," she cried out. Naruto looked kindly at Hinata as he said, "It must be done." Naruto thus ran off to Hyuuga Manor.

Hinata continued to cry on the exterior, but inside she was arguing with her demon. **_Child, give me temporary control and I shall save your Naruto-kun,_** calmly stated a slightly annoyed wolf. _But Mekei-chan, Tousan will kill Naruto-kun and if we interfered he would kill us too,_ shouted Hinata. **_Yes, but with my power, and Kyuubi-kun if he helps, we shall be safe,_** Mekei countered. Hinata sighed and gave over control. A glowing white Hinata then bounded off to Hyuuga Manor.

The Hyuugas were stirred into action when an enraged youth wearing orange knocked down the front doors to the Hyuuga Manor. "Demon, what are you doing here?" asked an enraged Hiashi. The boy in question turned and stated, "I have come to free Hanabi-san from your tyranny, Hiashi-sama." Hanabi, who was originally hiding, came out and questioned the stranger, "Excuse me, but why are you here to rescue me? Also, who are you?" Naruto chuckled. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and also the vessel of the demon fox, Kyuubi." Some of the Hyuugas visible flinched at this. "I am here to rescue you because Hinata-chan thinks it unfair only she had to leave," Naruto exclaimed.

Hanabi looked startled when her father dropped into the Jyuuken stance. "You have to go through me first. **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 Hands of Divination)**!" Hiashi shouted with his byuukugan activated. Naruto, upon seeing Hiashi start the technique, put his hands in the demon seal and yelled, "**Demonic Bloodline: Sharikugan**!" Instantly, Naruto copied the skill. Hiashi charged forward when he was blasted backwards by a force of air.

'Hinata' jumped down next to Naruto. "Mekei, I can handle it!" shouted an upset Naruto as the Hyuugas gasped and flinched. Mekei looked over at Naruto then simply stated, "Fine. Use Kyuubi-kun if you need. I will jump in if I deem needed though." Hiashi charged forward again. Naruto said, "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**." Naruto began shooting fireballs from his mouth and throwing kunai at Hiashi.

Hiashi stopped and began to spin and release chakra. "**Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**," he exclaimed. Naruto smiled and thought, _Copied._ Naruto jumped over the Kaiten and when he was above it performed a small set of hand seals and said, "**Katon: Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**." The fireball hit Hiashi as he stopped his spin. Naruto jumped forward and finished it. "**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 Hands of Divination)**," he yelled. "Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight strikes. Sixteen strikes. Thirty-two strikes. Sixty-four strikes."

A barely conscious Hiashi decided it was best to give up. Hell, he could probably make his nephew, Neji, his heir. "Fine. If you want her so much, you can have her," Hiashi said, "But none of you are allowed to enter Hyuuga Manor ever again." Hinata quietly took control of her body again as Naruto shut off the Sharikugan and Hanabi went to Hinata. They left without a word.

Once they reached Naruto's house, Naruto arranged it so the girls would get his bedroom while he slept on the living room floor. They quickly said good-night and went their separate ways. Boy would Naruto get a surprise in the morning when he woke with both Hyuugas on the floor with him. They decided to just all sleep on the floor from then on.

-----------------------Four Years Later--------------------

It was test day at the Ninja Academy. "Ok everyone. Whoever passes this test shall become a genin and go on to get a jounin instructor," stated the brown-haired chuunin teacher, Umino Iruka. "The test will be over bunshins." Naruto groaned while the Hyuuga twins looked at him sympathetically. They knew Naruto couldn't do a good bunshin. He didn't want to be cheap and copy it either.

Naruto went into the examination room where Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were waiting. "Okay Naruto. Begin when you are ready," said Iruka. Naruto thus put his hands together in a seal and prepared his chakra. With a bang, a single useless bunshin appeared. "You fail!" yelled a disappointed Iruka. Naruto ran outside and sat.

"Hey, Naruto, Iruka-sensei wasn't trying to be mean," said Mizuki as he came up to Naruto. "He just didn't think you were good enough yet. I can tell you a way to pass still if you like." Naruto just stared at Mizuki as Mizuki told him what to do.

_Damnit, I can't believe Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing_, thought Iruka restlessly. _Oh, there he is_. Iruka slid to a halt in front of Naruto. "Heh, I only learned one technique," Naruto said as Iruka noticed Naruto was tired. "Hey sensei, I can pass if I know one of these techniques right?" Iruka looked startled but still asked, "Who told you that?" Naruto merely pointed behind Iruka.

Iruka spun around just in time to see Mizuki throw his large shuriken at Naruto. He instinctively jumped in front of Naruto and had a shuriken land in his gut. "Naruto…you must…run," stumbled out Iruka. Naruto quickly grew angry and whispered, "Lend me your help Kyuubi." Louder he said, "I'm not leaving without you Iruka-sensei! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique)**," Naruto yelled out with his index and middle fingers crossed. The forest was suddenly filled with slightly glowing clones.

_What! Kyuubi is helping him! Naruto must have asked for his help. If we survive this, I must make Naruto a genin though. He made Kage bunshins_, thought Iruka. The battle was quickly over as the clones beat up Mizuki. "Hey Naruto!" Iruka yelled as the clones disappeared. "What?" Naruto replied as he ran over. Iruka placed his own forehead protector on Naruto. "Congratulations. You pass," he feebly said.

Author's Note: Okay, this probably isn't as good as I thought it would be. I really need to improve how I write a story. Also, for reviewers, I would like you to vote for if I should make Haku a boy or a girl (Haku's a boy in the show, but he seems so much like a girl a lot).

I would like to thank a couple lovely young ladies who motivated my work. One for introducing me to the site and one for rushing me and believing in my work.

Until next time! (That'll be about two weeks) Techniques!

**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique) C Rank**

A low-powered wind jutsu used to knock back an opponent or deflect weapons. Depending on amount of chakra put into jutsu depends on strength and amount of wind force.

**Inferuno no Jutsu (Inferno Technique) S Rank**

A high-powered flame jutsu. It creates a large funnel of fire around the user that causes severe burns or just completely incinerates someone. The user needs a very large supply of chakra to use this high power technique.

**Demonic Bloodline: Sharikugan S Rank I guess**

A demonic bloodline made up of the components of the sharingan and byakugan.


	2. Teams and Extremes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor ever will.

Author's Note: I forgot to ask in the last chapter, but if anyone knows of a good translator from English to Japanese that shows letters, not symbols or characters, please notify me.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Humans Talking in Minds_

_**Demon Speech**_

Edit: I fixed the name of some techniques and put Japanese names of others.

Chapter Two: Teams and Extremes

"Naruto-kun! Wake up! You're going to make us late for the meeting!" screamed an over-enthusiastic Hanabi as her sister stood blushing next to her. When Naruto didn't respond, Hanabi jumped on top of him who quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both girls looked started when they realized it was a shadow clone. They didn't think he could make any bunshins.

They were about to leave and find and kill Naruto when they saw a note on his table. _Went to meeting. Hurry up slowpokes,_ the note said. In a fury, Hanabi flew out the door yelling back at Hinata, "I'm going to kill Naruto-kun!" Hinata just sighed and ran after her.

When Hinata arrived at the meeting ten minutes later, she found Hanabi sitting next to Naruto quickly glancing between him and a spot on her desk. She was wondering what was wrong with Hanabi, and why Naruto wasn't hurt, when it hit her. Hanabi liked Naruto like she did. _Great,_ Hinata thought, _I have competition for Naruto-kun now._ Sadly she sat on the other side of Naruto, except she sat a little closer than usual.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's begin," announced Iruka from the front of the room. Everyone immediately looked attentive, though Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke (stupid fan girls). "Okay, all of you will be placed in three-person teams with a jounin instructor. I shall announce your teams now." Iruka began naming teams, but Naruto didn't pay attention. He was worried he would be separated from the Hyuugas. Soon his name was called.

"Team six. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi," Iruka stated. He had to pause as Hanabi and Naruto jumped up screaming, "Yeah!" Hinata merely smiled at her sister's and her friend's antics. "Team seven," Iruka continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, Alicia," at this a mysterious, brown-haired girl groaned, and again when she heard next name. "And Haruno Sakura." Sakura screamed in joy while Inner Sakura said, _Yeah! Love prevails!_

"Team eight. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Zeke," Iruka announced the next team. Zeke calmly thought, _Great, dog boy and bug boy. Atleast bug boy is quiet._ Iruka quickly went on, "Team ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Okay, you have a one hour break till you have to come meet your instructor." Everyone left for lunch.

Three hours later, teams six and seven continued to wait. Hinata had decided to take a nap about an hour earlier and was currently resting on a blushing Naruto. Hanabi stood grumpily nearby. Alicia stood in a corner while Sakura bugged Sasuke. Earlier, Naruto had created a shadow clone to put an eraser in the door because he didn't want to move Hinata. A silver-haired jounin opened the door to be nailed by the eraser. A white-haired man who had entered behind the man began chuckling.

Grumbling about evil kids, the jounin spoke up, "I am Hatake Kakashi, instructor of team seven. This is Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. He will instruct team six." The genin barely heard as they were wondering why Kakashi had a mask over his mouth and nose and a forehead protector over his left eye. "Our teams will work together on missions," Kakashi finished, "Meet us at the team seven training grounds." Kakashi and Jiraiya disappeared.

When they got there, they found only Kakashi. "Umm, Jiraiya-sama had to go gather some data. Anyways, I need to put you guys through a survival test," Kakashi said. He pulled out two bells and attached them to his belt. "Whoever gets a bell by sunset passes. Everyone else goes back to the academy. Begin," Kakashi announced. "Oh, one more thing, you need to try and kill me to stand a chance. Killer intent, yes."

Instantly everyone but Naruto went and hid. "Hey, Naruto, you're supposed to go hide," Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. When he reopened them the Sharikugan was active and nine clones surrounded Naruto. Everyone on team seven stared in disbelief at naruto's stupidity while the Hyuugas smiled when Naruto disappeared and his clones attacked.

Kakashi quickly defeated the clones while the genins grouped. "Hey, I think I figured out the answer to the test," Naruto said. "Oh yeah dobe, what would that be?" Sasuke stated. "Teamwork. We must work together to get the bells," Naruto replied. Alicia and Hinata nodded in agreement. Sasuke twitched at the thought that he didn't think of it. "Well, do you have a plan genius?" Sasuke smirked at his question. Naruto smiled and told the plan. Slowly, everyone smiled.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing watching the sun lower in the sky. A squirrel ran by with a fox chasing it. A raven dived at a nearby rabbit. A cat and dog went walking by. Kakashi was starting to get worried they gave up so easily. No later than he had these thoughts when a wolf jumped out and attacked him. Following the wolf were the fox, cat, dog, and squirrel. They stopped him from moving temporarily while the raven swooped down and stole the bells.

Then raven then went for a landing in front of Kakashi and morphed into Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as the other creatures ran to him and morphed into their human forms. The fox became Naruto, the wolf became Hinata, the cat became Hanabi, the dog became Alicia, and the squirrel became Sakura. "How come I couldn't sense your guys' chakra like in a henge?" Kakashi asked as blood poured down his body. "And did you have to bite so hard?"

Naruto laughed and gave his foxy grin as he explained. "That was my **Creature Transformation no Jutsu**. Using it actually makes you the animal. They all learned it pretty fast. It's good for stealth missions. Also, a master of it, like me, can change creatures without going human again," Naruto stated. Kakashi just stared at Naruto. Everyone but Sasuke was smiling, he just seemed satisfied.

"Wow," was all Kakashi could say. He quickly shook his head before stating, "Good teamwork and strategy. I wasn't expecting to be attacked by animals. In fact, most shinobi don't expect it." Hanabi quickly piped up, "Yea, Naruto-kun's plan was great, wasn't it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kakashi's visible eye closed in a smile. "Congratulations! You all pass!" Kakashi announced, "Teams six and seven start missions tomorrow!" Every genin but Hinata and Sasuke began jumping for joy, they looked extremely happy though. All of a sudden, Jiraiya reappeared in a puff of smoke. "Team six," he said. That team just looked at him. Jiraiya sighed. _No respect,_ he thought. "Training here at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Don't be late!" he announced.

While Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were walking home after finishing forty bowls of ramen between the three of them (Hinata and Hanabi only had 5 each OO), Naruto was suddenly dragged into his mental…well-lit hallway? It didn't take him long until he noticed Kyuubi in a room a floor down and one room over. That's when he realized the Sharikugan was on. Naruto shrugged and went to Kyuubi.

Before Naruto could speak, Kyuubi spoke up, **_Kit, I have decided it time to teach you more skills. Gather Hinata and Hanabi and go to a training ground. You shall learn how to summon!_** With the Kyuubi's maniacal laughter, Naruto returned to the real world. The Hyuugas stood above him worried. Naruto smiled his foxy way and quickly told them to follow him. Off they went to training ground seven.

When they got there Naruto pulled a giant scroll out of his backpack they didn't know he had. "Umm, Naruto-kun, what is that?" Hinata asked while Hanabi eyed the scroll. Naruto smiled and unrolled the scroll. He cut his finger and began writing his name in blood on the scroll as he said, "This is the summoning contract for foxes. Kyuubi said we should sign as many contracts as possible. So please sign in blood like I'm doing." The girls looked startled but did it.

When they were done Naruto had Hinata get out her scroll. She surprisingly pulled it out from the top of her shirt with mutters of "evil Mekei-chan". They all signed that scroll as well. Naruto then told them how to do the summonings. "Okay," Naruto said, "Hanabi, you try first." Hanabi used her still open wound (she doesn't have a demon to heal her) and wiped blood across her palm. She quickly performed seals and slammed her hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Hanabi exclaimed as a small fox appeared. She dismissed it and did the same for the wolf. Hinata did the same thing on her turn.

When it was Naruto's turn, he quickly bit both his thumbs and spread the blood across both of his palms. He did his seals and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Kaedama Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Double Summoning Technique)**!" Naruto roared. A fox and wolf appeared in puffs of smoke. The girls stared at Naruto as he dismissed his summons. "Girls, we must leave summons as trump cards. No one, not even erosennin may know," Naruto declared. They nodded.

Hinata and Hanabi began to leave as it was getting dark. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go!" yelled Hanabi. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to train a little more," Naruto replied. Hanabi was about to go get Naruto when Hinata grabbed her and shook her head. "Okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said while she dragged Hanabi off. When they were gone, Naruto pulled a katana with the Kyuubi's symbol from his bag. "Let's get crazy," he said.

When Naruto finally got home the Hyuuga girls began yelling (or murmuring in Hinata's case) about him being gone so long. He simply dismissed them and collapsed on the floor/bed. They then sighed and layed down as well. What they failed to notice was that Naruto's normal pupils were now green instead of black. The Sharikugan had evolved.

"Hey, you twerps are late!" yelled the perverted old man, Jiraiya. "Whatever," was the only reply given. From Naruto. Jiraiya visibly sighed. "I'll ignore it this time. I have decided to teach you guys to summon toads," Jiraiya stated. "But…" Hanabi began before she was tackled by her teammates. Of course, she didn't care about Naruto doing it.

Jiraiya coughed causing them to stand up VERY quickly. They were all blushing furiously. The routine for getting a summon thus began again for them. Jiraiya signaled for Naruto to go first. _Okay,_ Naruto thought, _Toads. Summon toads._ Naruto bit his thumb, spread the blood across his palm, performed the seals, and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Naruto yelled. A sweatdrop appeared on the side of everyone's head as he summoned a fox. "I said toad, damnit!" Naruto bellowed.

The fox then looked at Naruto and said, "I am a toad. This is just my Kyuubi costume. Toads were having a play on the attack of Konoha." Everyone just stared as the 'fox' became a toad. "So, what did you need?" the toad asked. "Umm, I was just trying toad summoning," Naruto replied. The toad then disappeared.

"Oh, Naruto," Jiraiya said, "I have a feeling you aren't telling me something." Jiraiya was giving Naruto a death glare. Naruto sighed and decided he had to tell Jiraiya. "Well, you see, all three of us learned to summon foxes and wolves last night," Naruto said. "Where did you get contracts for those summons?" Jiraiya asked dangerously. Naruto nodded at Hinata and they pulled out their summoning contracts which they had shrunk with a jutsu.

"I'm guessing your 'friends' gave those to you, right?" Jiraiya asked. They nodded as they put the scrolls away. Jiraiya mentally decided to try and teach Naruto a special jutsu. _I mean, his father invented it for Kami's sake,_ he thought, _He might be able to learn it._ "Hinata, Hanabi, can you girls go train alone for a bit?" Jiraiya asked. They nodded and moved off.

"So, erosennin, what are you going to teach me?" Naruto eagerly asked. A vein popped out of Jiraiya's head and he hit Naruto. "Stop calling me that, brat. Anyways, I'm going to try and teach you the Rasengan, the fourth Hokage's prized technique," Jiraiya announced. Thus they began training. By the end of training, Naruto still couldn't beat the second stage, popping a rubber ball with chakra.

"Okay guys, your missions begin tomorrow," Jiraiya said, "Meet me at the Hokage's Tower at 8 a.m." Soon the genins were at home and Jiraiya was peeping at the bathhouses (of course). "Hey, Naruto-kun, what was Jiraiya-sensei trying to teach you," Hinata asked as they ate homemade ramen. Naruto finished chewing before replying, "He was trying to teach me the Rasengan." Hinata smiled and created a Rasengan in her hand. Hanabi and Naruto stared at her. They were going to ask her about it when they noticed her vacant expression. Damn Mekei.

**_Hinata,_** the wolf-demon said as she paced around the cave. Her bonds were gone from her limbs. _Yes, Mekei-chan,_ Hinata mumbled. **_I have just come upon the idea that Naruto is the Fourth's son. Could you please tell him for me? I believe he deserves to know,_** Mekei solemnly asked. _Hai,_ Hinata said as she retreated to reality.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're back," stated Naruto when he heard Hinata groan. Hinata sat up as Naruto and Hanabi came over to her. "Naruto-kun, Mekei-chan wanted me to tell you something," Hinata calmy said. Immediately she recited the message. A second after she was done, Naruto had swept the blushing Hinata up and began hugging her. Hanabi looked a bit pissed. After Naruto settled down, life returned to normal.

-----------------Elsewhere----------------

"Alicia, the leader says that your team and the vessels' team will eventually go on a mission to Wave Country. When you go there, you are to meet up with Momino Zabuza and his pet shinobi, Haku. Then you will kill Sasuke and capture the vessels. Then kill Zabuza and Haku and bring the vessels to me," ordered a red-eyed man dressed in complete black. Alicia bowered her head and replied, "Hai, Itachi-sama."

Over the next few weeks, teams six and seven had done a lot of pitiful D Rank missions. Atleast Jiraiya had ordered Naruto to get taijutsu training from Maito Gai. Naruto's speed almost matched Lee's now. Also, team six had completed tree and water walking exercises and had great chakra control. Yet, Naruto was sick of D Rank missions.

Naruto was fuming as his team and Kakashi's team entered the Hokage's Tower for a joint mission. "Ohayo," greeted the shinobi as they entered the mission center. "Ohayo. Today I have decided to give you guys a C Rank mission," the old man Hokage stated as Naruto jumped for joy. "It is an escort mission to Wave Country. Please come in," the Third yelled as an old man drinking sake came in.

"What! They're all a bunch of super brats," the old man said. A look of fury went into Naruto's and Alicia's eyes but quickly disappeared. "Anyways," the man continued, "I am the super bridge construction expert Tazuna. You guys better provide me with super protection as I build my bridge." The genin all remained silent as the deal was made. "Okay guys, meet me and Tazuna tomorrow at 9 a.m. at the main gate. Jiraiya-sama will not accompany us," ordered Kakashi.

The shinobi and Tazuna had left Konoha about an hour earlier after a brief argument between Naruto and Tazuna. Sakura was currently trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. Three of the shinobi's thoughts became serious when they saw a suspicious puddle. Naruto had a hand on his katana (which he now wielded) and was about to speak to Kakashi when two shinobi jumped from the puddle and wrapped spiked chains around Kakashi.

Naruto disappeared as the two shinobi said, "One down." and reappeared in front of Kakashi slashing upwards. "**Koutetsu-Hyoumenka Kiritateru no Jutsu (Steel-Breaking Slash Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as the chains fell apart. He then threw a kunai at each of the two enemy shinobi and sealed before saying, "**Tekkoudan Kunai no** **Jutsu (Armor-Piercing Kunai Bullet Technique)**." The kunai began glowing blue and moved fastly through the enemies' chests. The shinobi dropped dead. Everyone was staring at Naruto with surprise etched on their faces.

Naruto merely sheathed his katana and walked over to the dead bodies. "They're Hidden Mist chuunin," he said. Everyone was still looking at him. Kakashi finally spoke up. "Good job Naruto. Not only did you save me, but you also killed them in a matter of seconds," Kakashi praised Naruto. Kakashi then looked at Tazuna and simply said, "Explain." Tazuna sighed and explained. They took a vote and decided to continue.

The groups finally reached Wave Country and were now walking to Tazuna's house on high alert. "Duck!" Kakashi suddenly yelled. They all ducked as a giant sword flew overtop them and embedded in a tree. When they looked up, a pale Mist jounin was standing on top of the sword. "Leave this guy to me. He is way above your level," Kakashi ordered as the six genin groaned. Kakashi walked towards the man and lifted his forehead protector revealing a sharingan.

"Oh, I'm lucky enough to see the sharingan right away, eh, Copycat Kakashi?" the jounin of the Mist said. Naruto decided to activate his Sharikugan while the Hyuugas activated their byakugans as Kakashi replied with, "Hai, Momino Zabuza, missing-nin of the Mist." Zabuza then attacked but Kakashi and Naruto had already copied the ability and knew it was Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi slashed the clone which became water again as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and brought his sword through him turning him into water.

The genin who had surrounded Tazuna watched as the strange battle progressed. Eventually Kakashi was knocked into the water as Zabuza appeared above him and sealed then said, "**Mizu Hitoya no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!**" Naruto copied the ability with no problem. Kakashi sneered from inside the prison. "You can't attack them with me trapped," Kakashi stated. Zabuza merely created a clone and sent it after them. Kakashi cursed.

Naruto drew his katana as the clone approached. "I'll fight this clone. You guys decide on how to get Kakashi free," he said. The others nodded and began conversing as Naruto began sealing. "**Doragon Kasai Katana no Jutsu (Dragonfire Blade Technique)**," Naruto said as his Katana was engulfed in red fire. He charged forward and slashed at the clone that blocked with his own sword. They continued to strike and block as Kakashi and Zabuza watched them.

All of a sudden, Naruto jumped up and back and threw a kunai yelling, "**Doragon Kasai Kunai no** **Jutsu (Dragonfire Kunai Technique)**!" The flaming kunai flew towards the clone that put his sword up. Naruto suddenly made the seal of the tiger and said, "**Katon: Doragon Shakuhou no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Release Technique)**!" A giant dragon made of fire came from the kunai and evaporated the clone. Naruto landed as Sasuke threw his fuuhma shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged by jumping over it as Naruto finished a long set of seals. "**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Fire Element: Flame Dragon Blast Technique)**," Naruto spoke as a large blast of fire shot out at Zabuza. Zabuza quickly did a set of one-handed seals and exclaimed, "**Suiton: Mizu Shouheki no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Barrier Technique)**!"

After the fire died down, Naruto sent two kunai towards Zabuza and sealed. "**Tekkoudan Kunai no Jutsu** **(Armor-Piercing Kunai Bullet Technique)**," he said. Zabuza was barely able to dodge, but he was forced to release Kakashi. The genin began cheering. Naruto was fuming because he missed copying the Water Barrier no Jutsu. Kakashi then made a complete monkey of himself with his sharingan.

Kakashi and Zabuza were performing a large set of hand seals after the Suiryuudan no Jutsu's failed. Naruto of course copied the skills. Zabuza froze up before the last seal, allowing time for Kakashi to finish it. "**Suiton: Mizu Bakuha no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Explosion no Jutsu)**!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto blinked as he copied it. It was finally over as Zabuza was nearly knocked out from the technique.

Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza when two needles hit him in the side of the neck. Kakashi quickly checked and said he was dead. Suddenly, a hunter-nin appeared beside Zabuza. "Thank you for you help," the stranger stated before disappearing with Zabuza. "Well, that was weird," Naruto said. Everyone silently agreed. Kakashi went to walk and suddenly passed out. "Kakashi-sensei!" someone yelled.

Author's Notes: Wow, I got this chapter done almost a week before I said I would. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please vote if you haven't already if I should make Haku a male or female character. Also, most of the techniques that are in English, I made up or don't know the Japanese name to it. Also, you won't find out what the new ability of the Sharikugan is until the next chapter.

Until next time! (Hopefully within two weeks.) Here are the new techniques:

**Creature Transformation no Jutsu D Rank**

A modified version of the henge which allows the user to turn into an animal. With a little tweaking, you could turn into any other object.

**Kaedama Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Double Summoning Technique) S Rank**

A form of Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) that allows a user with multiple summoning contracts to summon two different types of creatures at once.

**Koutetsu-Hyoumenka Kiritateru no Jutsu (Steel-Breaking Slash Technique) C Rank**

A weapon-based attack used to break opposing enemy weapons. Good speed and chakra control is needed to perform this attack as the momentum of the swing speed and the power of the user's chakra are required to break through the metal.

**Tekkoudan Kunai no** **Jutsu (Armor-Piercing Kunai Bullet Technique) C Rank**

A kunai is infused with chakra and thrown at impossible fast speeds to fly right through an opponent and any opponents behind them. It is very hard to dodge and needs a lot of strength to be thrown at the proper speed.

**Doragon Kasai Katana no Jutsu (Dragonfire Blade Technique) C Rank**

A blade is infused with chakra in the form of flames to create a deadly elemental weapon.

**Doragon Kasai Kunai no** **Jutsu (Dragonfire Kunai Technique) C Rank**

A kunai is infused with chakra in the same process as above technique.

**Katon: Doragon Shakuhou no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Release Technique) B Rank**

A dragon made of fire is released from any dragonfire weapon to cause serious damage to an enemy.

**Suiton: Mizu Shouheki no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Barrier Technique) (I'm not sure if this is in the show or not, so I just put it) B Rank**

The user either creates or concentrates a sizable amount of water into a solid barrier of water. Mainly used by Mist-nin and Rain-nin in this form or in the Ice Barrier form.


	3. Traitors Revealed and Killers Made

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Naruto. cries and wishes did 

Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter three. I hope it isn't too bad. Please review…

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Humans_

Chapter Three: Traitor Revealed & Killers Made

Kakashi woke up with a splitting headache. "Hey, he's awake! Somebody grab the guys," a pink-haired girl said as she hovered over Kakashi. The brown-haired girl standing nearby ran out. Two girls with pale eyes approached. "Are you okay?" asked Hinata shyly. Kakashi continued to lie as he couldn't move yet. "I'm fine. Just a dose of chakra depletion," he feebly said.

Naruto suddenly ran in followed by an annoyed Sasuke and Alicia. Tazuna walked in with a blue-haired woman by his side. "Hey look Tsunami, Kakashi-san is awake," Tazuna said to his daughter. "Hey guys, I need to tell you something," Kakashi said from the ground. Everyone's eyes immediately landed on him. "Zabuza is alive."

Gasps circulated through the room. "But sensei," Sakura began, "Didn't that hunter-nin kill him?" Kakashi slowly sat up. "The guy not only used barely-lethal weapons, but he also moved the body. That's what makes me believe that he was an accomplice," Kakashi explained. "I want team six to train by themselves since they already know what I'm going to teach my team. Let's go," he said.

Naruto decided to spar against both his teammates as team seven did the tree-climbing exercise. Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing waiting for the attack. Kunai appeared from the trees heading towards Naruto. He spun, releasing chakra. "**Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**," he said. Hanabi jumped towards him as he stopped spinning. Naruto dodged and brought a knee up into Hanabi's stomach. Hinata then jumped out.

Naruto grabbed Hanabi from mid-air and threw her at Hinata. They collided and fell to the ground. Naruto created a shadow clone as they stood up. Naruto and his clone each attacked a different girl. They all exchanged blows (Naruto had to keep recreating his clone) until Hinata kicked the real Naruto up in the air and performed some seals. "**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique)**," she said. Team seven briefly stopped training as they saw Naruto fly up above the trees.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he summoned a fox to land on. As Naruto jumped down from his fox, he was met by a flurry of kunai from Hanabi. Naruto's eyes glowed and a wall appeared in front of him, blocking the kunai. The wall disappeared after it stopped all the kunai. "What the hell did you do?" screamed Hanabi as Hinata looked on surprised.

"That was the new ability of my Sharikugan," Naruto explained, "It allows me to create hybrid genjutsus, or real illusions." Naruto suddenly ran at the girls and reengaged them in taijutsu combat. Hinata trapped Naruto in combat as Hanabi slipped back and began forming seals. "**Doro Doru no Jutsu (Mud Doll Technique)**," Hanabi said as mud formed into two humanoid figures. She sent the dolls to help Hinata as she performed more seals. "**Deido Suraido no Jutsu (Mudslide Technique)**," she said and nodded at Hinata.

Hinata jumped backwards as Naruto slipped and fell on his face in the mud as more mud slid over him. The mud dolls went to get Naruto as Hinata and Hanabi watched warily. Suddenly, a dragon made of fire shot out and hit the dolls. The dolls and mud dried up and Naruto burst out and shattered the dolls.

The girls burst into action and went to either side of Naruto. They charged him as he lowered his stance and his hands began to glow with chakra. Just as they reached him, he performed his technique. "**Nijuu Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Double 64 Hands of Divination)**!" he yelled. Naruto quickly sealed both girls' tenketsus with one hand each and watched as their byakugan's deactivated. Their spar ended with only a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

Naruto just finished reopening Hinata's tenketsus when he heard clapping. He looked up and saw Kakashi as Hinata activated her byakugan and began helping Hanabi. Naruto shut off his Sharikugan as Kakashi spoke, "Good fight you guys had. I got here right when you made that wall. I came over after I saw you flying through the air though, got me a little worried." By then Hinata and Hanabi had walked up.

"Kakashi-san, shouldn't you be training your team?" Hinata piped up. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well, as far as I know, they are still doing the tree-climbing exercise," he explained. Then genin laughed and began pulling Kakashi towards his students. The forgotten fox growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke fell from the tree again. Sakura was breaking his concentration AGAIN. He stood up as Sakura yelled, "Come on Sasuke-kun, you can do it!" He was about to reply when a voice suddenly burst out. "Will you fucking shut up!" Alicia yelled, "Can't you stop cheering your Sasuke-kun on long enough for us to concentrate?" Sakura slowly turned towards Alicia. "You bitch," she yelled before diving at Alicia.

When Kakashi and the genin of team six arrived where the others were, they found Sakura and Alicia rolling around, fighting, and Sasuke had a very large sweatdrop on the back of his head. Kakashi quickly jumped forward and separated the girls. "What is your guys' problem?" Kakashi asked. Sakura continued to glare at Alicia as she replied. "I was cheering on Sasuke-kun when she began yelling at me to shut up. So I attacked her," Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed. _Why do I have to put up with this?_ Kakashi thought. "Come on, training's over. Let's go back to Tazuna's house," Kakashi spoke aloud. They all began heading back, but halfway Alicia dropped back to the clearing. When they reached the house, Tsunami was just setting out supper. Quickly, they all sat down to eat. "Hey Inari!" Tazuna yelled, "Time to eat!" Briefly, a small boy came down the staircase and took a seat.

After Sakura got done eating, she started looking at the pictures on the wall while everyone else continued to eat. "Hey Tazuna-san, why do you had a ripped picture?" she asked. Almost instantly, Inari began crying while Tazuna and Tsunami tensed up. "The man that was removed was my son-in-law, Tsunami's husband, and Inari's stepfather. He was regarded as the hero of the village," Tazuna explained as everyone watched him. Naruto perked up at the word hero.

"He had saved Inari's life once. He was a greatly loved man," Tazuna continued. Then his expression went dark. "All was fine until Gatou came and took over the shipping routes. Gatou killed him. Then life went to hell. That's why I must build this bridge. It will restore our economy." Inari continued to cry until Naruto had enough.

"Hey crybaby. Stop all that crying. It's useless. You should use that energy for more productive things. If you're just going to cry, you should give up!" Naruto snarled as Inari stared at him. So did just about everyone. Naruto quickly turned and left.

Inari went outside to cry as everyone inside bustled around. Kakashi decided to talk to the boy. "He wasn't trying to be mean, you know," Kakashi said as Inari looked up. "What do you mean?" Inari asked. "Well, Naruto has been an orphan since the day he was born. He's been scorned and hated for something outside of his control. He's probably sick of crying. He channels his energy into being the best ninja he can be," Kakashi explained. Inari didn't want to believe it, but finally he accepted the truth.

Kakashi came back into the house and began looking for his students. He found Sakura, Sasuke, and the Hyuugas, but he couldn't find Alicia or Naruto. "Naruto's out training," Hinata said when she saw Kakashi. "Okay, but where is Alicia?" Kakashi asked. The genin looked around, but couldn't find her. "I'll go find her," Hanabi said before running off. Kakashi went after her when she didn't return in half an hour.

Hanabi ran through the forest until she reached the clearing where team seven had trained. When she got there, she found Alicia talking into a mirror. Hanabi just barely caught the last thing Alicia said before putting the mirror away. "Hai, Itachi-kun," Alicia said _Itachi?_ Hanabi thought, _Isn't he an S Rank missing-nin of Konoha? That means she must be a traitor!_ Hanabi jumped out of the forest and dropped into the Jyuuken stance with her byakugan active.

Alicia turned towards Hanabi with her hands in a seal. "It looks like I've been found out. Oh well, I was leaving tonight anyways. I can't let you escape though. Prepare to die. **Hateshiganai Kuragari no Jutsu (Eternal Darkness Technique)**!" Alicia exclaimed. Suddenly, all Hanabi could see was the dark. Hanabi heard, though, the soft footsteps of Alicia and her exclamation. "**Ankoku Katana no Jutsu (Darkness Blade Technique)**," Alicia said as dark energy formed a blade on her arm.

Alicia may have taken Hanabi's sight, but she could still move. Alicia charged at Hanabi aiming for her chest, but Hanabi jumped to the side. Blood flew as the blade cut through Hanabi's arm. As Hanabi stumbled to get up, she formed a hand seal and said, "**Kai**." The darkness faded back into light as the genjutsu dissolved and Alicia sliced Hanabi's leg open. "Hmm, you're going to die from blood loss. I'll leave now," Alicia said as she release her blade. She walked off as Hanabi continued to bleed.

When Kakashi found Hanabi, he quickly did as much medical stuff as he could. He quickly picked her up and returned to Tazuna's house. When they got there and the others saw Hanabi's condition, they were enraged, even shy, timid Hinata. Kakashi had finally quieted them down when Hanabi began to stir. In a flash, they all surrounded her. "Who did this to you?" Naruto asked. His eyes had turned red when he got really mad, thanks to Kyuubi, of course.

Hanabi groaned and tried to reply. "It was…Alicia. She was talking to…Itachi through a…mirror," she managed to gasp out before she went unconscious again. All of a sudden, Naruto, then quickly Kakashi, disappeared in blurs. They soon returned with Kakashi dragging Naruto. Naruto was trying to wriggle free of his grasp. "We are going to continue as usual, except Hanabi must recover and Naruto isn't allowed out until he settles down," Kakashi ordered. They all nodded and went back to work.

After three days, Naruto calmed down enough so that his eyes were normal again and he was allowed to train again. Soon they had gotten through two weeks of training. The bridge was also getting close to being done. "See you later Hanabi," Naruto said as everyone went to guard Tazuna as Hanabi continued to rebuild her damaged muscles. She waved until they were out of sight before beginning to train.

The group was walking towards the bridge animatedly, when at the edge of the bridge Naruto stopped, his face showing unspeakable horror. The rest stopped and looked at him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. He shakily pointed down the bridge. There stood Zabuza, the hunter-nin and Alicia with her darkness blade active, surrounded by all the workers lying dead in their blood. Everyone quickly tensed up. They walked towards the offenders and Naruto's eyes became red with the Sharikugan traits as he whispered, "**Demon Sharikugan**."

They stood in a stance around Tazuna as a super-thick mist (as Tazuna would say) rolled in. Naruto was continuously growling in anger, which made Hinata nervous enough to activate her byakugan. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Zabuza's water clones. "Go Sasuke," Kakashi said before Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared in his spot. All the water clones dissolved into water.

"Haha, it looks like you've got an opponent in speed, Haku," Zabuza said to the masked hunter-nin. Haku then rushed forward and was met by Sasuke. Their blades clashed, kunai to senbon, and they circled above a puddle of water. "I have gained two advantages," Haku said, "We are on water and I have hold of one of your hands." With that said, Haku began performing one-handed seals, then stomped his foot. "**Hijutsu: Hishou Shimobashira no Jutsu (Special Ability: Flying Water Needles Technique)**." Globs of water rose up and formed senbon which flew at Sasuke.

The others watched as Sasuke dodged the technique and they continued their deadly dance. Eventually, Haku performed some seals and shouted, "**Hijutsu: Akuma Aisu Kagami (Special Ability: Demonic Ice Mirrors Technique)**." Large mirrors of ice surrounded Sasuke in every direction and above him. Haku melted into one of the mirrors. "He's finished," Zabuza said. When Kakashi attempted to run forward, Zabuza blocked him. "Your fight is with me," he said. He then looked at Alicia, "Make yourself useful," he commanded. She nodded and ran at the genin.

Hinata intercepted her halfway and began her fight. Naruto was going to help her when Kakashi yelled at him, "Go help Sasuke." Naruto growled and disappeared in a blur of red chakra. He reappeared in the ice mirrors to be nailed by senbon. Sasuke already sported quite a few senbon. "Dobe, why did you come in the mirrors?" Sasuke asked. His only reply was a snarl.

Hinata jumped to the side barely avoiding a slash from Alicia's darkness blade. Hinata quickly turned towards Alicia and sealed as she went to bring her blade down on Hinata. "**Easekisho no Jutsu (Air Barrier Technique)**!" Hinata exclaimed as the air in front of her solidified. Alicia quickly sealed around her sword hilt and stated, "**Kage Kakikaeru no Jutsu (Shadow Teleportation Technique)**." Alicia disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata, slashing her across the back.

Hinata fell to her knees as she reached around to her back and soaked her hand in her blood. She brough her hands together and began sealing. Alicia, expecting and offensive jutsu, jumped back to see Hinata slam her hand on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Hinata gasped. In puffs of smoke, four wolves appeared around Hinata. _Oh shit,_ Alicia thought as she sealed. "**Ochiba Gunshi no Jutsu (Fallen Soldiers Technique)**," Alicia said as skeletons with swords appeared. She brought four to equal the wolves. Hinata stood with blood running down her back.

Kakashi and Zabuza were swapping blows back and forth. At one point, Zabuza had slashed Kakashi and blood soaked Zabuza's sword. Sakura stood guard on Tazuna watching them fight. Kakashi dodged another slash and stabbed two kunai in Zabuza's arm, making it useless. Kakashi then quickly did the same to Zabuza's other arm. "Looks like you die now, Zabuza," Kakashi said, staring at Zabuza with the sharingan. They both stared at the ice mirrors when a pillar of flame erupted.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's bloody, limp form on the ground. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" Haku asked from nearby. Haku took a step back when Naruto's eyes pulsated and Naruto's anger grew. Demonic chakra came from Naruto and created nine red tails and claws. Haku jumped back in his mirrors as metal plates formed around Sasuke as Naruto's eyes glowed. Sasuke and the plates flew to Sakura where the plates disappeared.

Haku threw waves of senbon at Naruto, who deflected them with chakra. Naruto began forming seals and ended in the tiger seal. Haku saw this. "No measly fire jutsu can break my mirrors," Haku said. Naruto smirked and made the demon seal. "**Inferuno no Jutsu (Inferno Technique)**!" he yelled. Lines of fire shot out from Naruto and formed a circle of fire outside of Haku's mirrors. Fire coursed along the ground before shooting up in a pillar of flame.

The mirrors instantly shattered and Haku slumped to the ground after the jutsu released. Naruto finished transforming by having his hair turn red-orange and deepening his whisker marks. Naruto charged forward with intent to kill.

Hinata stood staring at Alicia as their summons fought. Suddenly, Hinata began sealing. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" she yelled. Blades of wind shot out and nailed a surprised Alicia in critical spots. Alicia's two jutsus cancelled as she lost control of them. Alicia was severely bleeding as Hinata walked up to her. Hinata was about to close her major chakra holes when Naruto's killer intent hit her. "Shit, I'll finish you later.** Kaze Nemuri no Jutsu** **(Wind of Sleep Technique)**," Hinata said as she began activating Mekei's chakra and gained four white tails and whiter than normal eyes. She ran with demonic speed as Alicia fell asleep.

Hinata ran so fast, she charged into Naruto to stop him from killing Haku. The demonified shinobi rolled around before Naruto recognized Hinata. Hinata snapped at Naruto, "If you're going to kill anyone, kill the traitor! I left her in a sleeping jutsu over there." Naruto began growling but charged over at Alicia anyways. Soon, Alicia was dead with her throat cut and chest torn open. Hinata was watching Kakashi go to kill Zabuza when she saw Haku moving towards an ice mirror he just made. "No you don't," Hinata said as she grabbed Haku with her tails.

Kakashi was eager to end this. He began performing seals and gripped his right wrist. "**Raikiri (Lightning Edge)**!" he yelled as chakra appeared in his open right palm. Zabuza just stared wide-eyed when Kakashi pierced his chest and blood flew everywhere. Kakashi withdrew his wrist with a sickening sound and noticed Demon Naruto staring at him. "You copied that, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned making his demon features more defined.

When Haku saw Zabuza died, he slumped over in defeat. "I give up. If I could, I would like to join your village, I have nowhere else to go," Haku said. Hinata looked sorrowfully down at Haku as she returned to normal. "Let's go see Kakashi-san then," she said. They rushed off to where everyone else was.

Sakura was in hysterics. Her precious Sasuke-kun was dead. She lay on Sasuke crying as Hinata and Haku approached. They spoke with Kakashi in quiet tones. "Okay Haku, you can come with us," Kakashi said. "Then Hokage-sama will decide." He looked over at Naruto. "Alicia?" he asked. "The traitor is dead," came the cold, sadistic reply from the still demonified boy.

"Sakura. Get off me," suddenly came a small, quiet voice. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him, now crying tears of joy. Everyone looked on happily at seeing Sasuke alive. "Aw, it looks like my rats failed," came a voice from a short man at the end of the bridge with a horde of thugs in front of him. "I guess my thugs must kill you then." The thugs began moving forward. "That guy Gatou?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded.

In a flash, a ling of thugs were knocked down and Gatou's head was brutally cut from his body. All the people cringed at the brutality of the boy. Naruto returned and suddenly collapsed, losing his demon features. The Demon Sharikugan also returned normal and deactivated. "Chakra depletion," Kakashi said as he checked Naruto. Everyone was surprised at that; Naruto was a known chakra freak. They all breathed a sigh of relief he was fine anyways. Their attention was suddenly brought back to the thugs.

"You killed our employer! Guess we'll have to raid the village for money now," one of the thugs said. All the thugs began laughing. Before they could move, a thug was hit by a crossbow bolt. (Cool scene to show villagers like in show) All the villagers, men and women (including Hanabi), stood armed. The thugs suddenly found it a very bad idea to stay and ran off. "Naruto-ni-chan!" Inari yelled and ran at Naruto when he saw him unconscious.

Hanabi walked up. "Man, I miss all the fun," she said as they began laughing. The bridge was finished a week later with all the extra help Tazuna suddenly got and everyone healed up. The people of Wave all went to see the Leaf shinobi and Haku off. "It's been great having you guys. Come back some time," Tazuna said. Everyone shook hands and laughed at Naruto and Inari as they cried.

"Hey Tazuna, why don't we name this the Konoha Bridge?" some old man yelled out as the shinobi walked off. Tsunami spoke up, "I think we should call it the Great Naruto Bridge. He helped change my son and killed Gatou and a traitor of his own people." Tazuna just smiled and said, "That'll do."

The shinobi walked through the forest. Something was bugging Naruto though. "Hey Haku, what gender are you?" Naruto suddenly blurted out. Everyone stopped and looked at Haku. Haku suddenly sweatdropped.

Author's Note: Okay, that's a wrap for chapter three. I know some people will hate me for making you wait to see what Haku's gender will be, but I'm evil like that. I know I kept referring to Haku with he, but that is not a hinting, that's me being forced into writing either he or she. Anyways, please don't vote anymore, I have Haku's gender decided already and have already started writing chapter four. Also, the Demon Sharikugan is no different than normal Sharikugan except it's activated when using demon chakra, not normal chakra. Thank you for reviewing my readers! Anyways, here are some of my answers to some reviews.

**Dragon Man 180**: I know I made Naruto too powerful too soon, and I'm sorry for that. Also, this chapter gave some of Hinata's moves, and Hanabi is only temp. third wheel.

**Ttestagr**: I didn't want Hanabi to have one of my two demons since I like Naruto with the Kyuubi. Also, I'm trying to work out my time-skipping, it upsets me.

Until next time! (2 weeks deadline set…)


	4. Mean Chicks and Killer Kicks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and I don't own any TV show.

Author's Notes: Thanks all who reviewed. Please continue reviewing. It's sad; my hit list is 120x larger than my review list. Anyways, this chapter you get to find out Haku's gender (read down now if you can't wait) and the Chuunin Exam starts.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Humans talking to demons_

_**Demon talk**_

**Jutsus!**

Chapter Four: Mean Chicks and Killer Kicks

"Umm, you can't tell?" Haku asked. They all shook their heads no. "You change apparel types so often it's hard to tell," Hanabi said. It was true. On the day they fought, Haku was wearing a flowing kimono, and today Haku was wearing pants and a baggy shirt. "Well, I'm a girl," Haku said as she flung her baggy shirt off revealing a form-fitting tank top. That quickly verified her gender for them. They all got a laugh when they saw Sasuke gaping.

"Well well, boys, look what we have here," came a voice from down the path. A group of thugs stood there looking at Haku with an unappealing look in their eyes. "Hand that girl over and no one gets hurt," a man, who they assumed was the leader, spoke up. A vein popped out of Haku's head. "Why you…" Haku began when everyone but Naruto grabbed her. "Naruto, spook them away," Kakashi said as they struggled to hold Haku down. Naruto thought for a moment as the thugs watched him. "Which to do? Ah, I'll do all three," Naruto quietly said.

Everyone watched Naruto bite both his thumbs, spread the blood across both palms and fingers, and begin sealing. Haku stopped struggling to watch. Naruto suddenly slammed his hands on the ground and yelled, "**Shuukai Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Mass Summoning Technique)**!" Two each of foxes, wolves, and toads appeared. The thugs suddenly looked very afraid. "Sh-Shinobi!" one of the yelled. They all ran off bumping and tripping over each other. Naruto was laughing as he dismissed his summons. They all had a good laugh before continuing to Konoha. Haku put her baggy shirt back on, for time saving reasons.

When they got back, team six was greeted by Jiraiya, who had their pay. Jiraiya dragged them off to train as Sasuke and Sakura went home and Haku and Kakashi went to the Hokage Tower. "Okay runts, I've heard you all have new abilities. I'm going to spar with all of you, one at a time. Naruto, you're first," Jiraiya said. Naruto pulled out his Kyuubi Katana and activated his Sharikugan. The girls stepped back as Naruto's eyes briefly glowed green and he created another katana in his other hand. He dropped into the stance Lee was known for, except with katanas.

Jiraiya charged forward expecting the one sword to be a genjutsu and ignored it heading towards him. The katana cut into Jiraiya's arm, causing him to jump back. Jiraiya was too busy checking his arm to see the short set of one-handed seals Naruto did around the Kyuubi Katana's hilt. The Hyuugas didn't miss it as their active byakugans watched chakra flow into the sword. "What the hell is that sword kid?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto continued to focus chakra into the katana as he replied, "It's a hybrid genjutsu I made with the Sharikugan." Jiraiya watched as Naruto stuck the illusionary katana into the ground and swung the now glowing Kyuubi Katana in an arc hitting the ground. "**Ryuujin Kiritateru no Jutsu (Dragon King Slash Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as large blades of chakra shot across the ground towards Jiraiya, leaving deep ruts (think Wind Scar from Inuyasha, but blue).

Jiraiya started in surprise and was barely able to avoid the attack, which continued to nail a good portion of the forest. Jiraiya continued to hold his bleeding arm as he yelled, "Brat, are you trying to kill me?" Hinata and Hanabi had fainted at seeing such a technique and were slowly recovering. When Jiraiya saw Naruto pick the other sword sword up and begin two different sets of one-handed seals, he quickly began preparing a shield jutsu. The hand with the Kyuubi Katana finished first. "**Doragon Kasai Katana no Jutsu (Dragonfire Blade Technique)**," Naruto said as the blade lit on fire. He finished the other set and said, "**Arashi Katana no Jutsu (Storm Blade Technique)**." Lightning crackled to life around the other blade.

Jiraiya relaxed and stopped his jutsu. He glanced over and saw Hinata step away from in front of Hanabi and release her seal. Jiraiya went through a long set of seals then before saying, "**Suiton: Mizu Bakuha no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Explosion Technique)**." Naruto sidestepped the large blast of water and slashed it with the Storm Katana. Lightning surged down the water and blasted Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood up cautiously, still numb from the lightning strike. "Okay, that's enough. I'll spar with the girls another time," Jiraiya cringed as pain shot through him from the lip movement.

Jiraiya actually went home after saying this and left the genin to go home. "Wow Naruto, that first technique was amazing," Hinata praised as Naruto ate his twentieth bowl of ramen. "Thanks, I made it up while we walked home from Wave. Thought it might be useful someday," Naruto commented. After they finished eating and payed the bill, they went home for a good night's sleep.

Naruto woke up early and decided to play some pranks on various people. He hadn't been home for about a month, they were getting too relaxed in town. He slowly got up and replaced his missing body with a shadow clone. He was about to leave when he realized something. His clone would disappear once he got so far away, and that would wake the girls who were sleeping next to his clone. He decided it was time to have a little conversation with his occupant.

Kyuubi woke with a startle when he noticed Naruto in his lair. Kyuubi had turned it back to a cage in a cave. Kyuubi no longer had the mental chains or was locked in the cage he was just stuck in the cave. **_What do you want, kit?_** Kyuubi asked as he stretched and stood up. _Do you have a way to make a Kage Bunshin not disappear once you get so far away?_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi regarded him skeptically. He also used Naruto's eyes to see why he needed this information. **_ Well, depending on how much of my chakra you put in it, I can make it stay there when it would disappear,_** Kyuubi said nonchalantly. No sooner were these words out, then Naruto was putting a small amount of demonic chakra in his clone.

Naruto left after he found out the clone would last four hours. A couple minutes later, Naruto saw Jiraiya walking down the street. Naruto instantly came up with a prank as he put his hands into a seal. Jiraiya's jaw dropped and he got a major nosebleed when he saw a nude, blonde girl go running down the street. The blonde quickly turned a corner and transformed back into Naruto, who was laughing hysterically. Naruto then headed for Sakura's house. He was going to love this one.

Naruto stood underneath Sakura's bedroom window where he knew she was still asleep. He bit his thumb and spread it across his palm. He quickly sealed and put his hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Naruto whispered. The sounds of many small pops came from Sakura's window as roughly ten toads appeared on her bed. Sakura slowly woke up at the sound of croaking. When Sakura saw the toads, she did the first thing she could think of. She screamed. Naruto ran off satisfied. He decided to go home.

Haku stood nervously in front of the Hokage. She was sweating bullets after hours of being questioned. She now waited to see if she was going to be allowed to be a Konoha shinobi. The Hokage finally stopped talking to the Council and turned to Haku. "Haku, we find your reasons credible and have instated you as a Konoha genin. You will join team seven in the place of your former ally," the Hokage said as he tossed her a Konoha forehead protector. She caught it and bowed in appreciation.

Once Haku left, the Hokage called in all jounin currently assigned to a team. "Okay, I'm sure you all know the Chuunin Exam is coming up. I would like to ask for nominations," the Hokage said. A red-haired, red-eyed woman stepped up. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate team eight of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Zeke for the Chuunin Exam," she said. The Hokage nodded as his son stepped up. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate team ten of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji for the Chuunin Exam." The Hokage nodded as more people came.

A man in a green suit with a bowl cut stepped up. "I, Maito Gai, the beautiful green beast of Konoha, nominate my wonderful team of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten for the Chuunin Exam," the overly happy man said. Sweatdrops coursed through the room. Jiraiya stopped talking to Kakashi and stepped up. "I, Jiraiya of the legendary sannin, nominate team six of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi for the Chuunin Exam," he pronounced. Murmurs went around the room at the thought of three Hyuugas in the exam.

"Kakashi?" the Hokage asked when he didn't step up. "I don't have a three-person team," Kakashi said sullenly. The Hokage smiled. "Yes you do. Haku has been placed on your team," he said. Everyone watched as Kakashi sighed. "I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate team seven of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Haku for the Chuunin Exam," he said. The Hokage nodded and dismissed everyone. He had his teams.

When Naruto entered his house, he found Hinata up and Hanabi was nowehere in sight. "Hanabi's out looking to murder you," Hinata said without looking at Naruto. Naruto went and stood in front of Hinata. Without warning, Hinata tackled Naruto to the ground, and before he could struggle, she kissed him. Suddenly, Hinata jumped up, blushing furiously. Naruto just laid in stunned silence. A slight snicker came from inside Naruto's mind. _Shut up, fox,_ Naruto thought to it.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Mekei-chan decided to do that," Hinata said. "For me," she just barely whispered, but Naruto heard it. Naruto jumped up and said, "You didn't need a demon to kiss me, you could have asked." Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. **_Just ask him, Hinata,_** Mekei said from the recesses of Hinata's mind. She took a gulp and asked, "Umm Naruto-kun? Would you like to…umm, go out…with umm me?" Naruto looked at her and smiled broadly. "Sure thing," he said. If it was possible for Hinata to blush any further, she would have as Naruto grabbed her in a hug.

Hanabi was done watching them. She ran off through town to find someplace to be alone and cry over her loss. The new couple broke off as they heard Hanabi rocket off and quickly gave chase. Hanabi came to a halt when she saw a boy with a package on his back pick up Naruto's friend Konohamaru. Her pursuers almost ran into her. A girl with a fan stood by impatiently. They had forehead protectors of the Hidden Sand Village. "Hey, put Konohamaru down!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru's friends Udon and Moegi looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto quickly activated his Sharikugan and withdrew his Kyuubi Katana and made a second katana.

The man with the package and face paint looked over at the battle-ready Naruto. "I'll leave him alone if you fight me," the man said as he set Konohamaru down. Naruto nodded and led them to a training ground. "Kankuro, I'm not responsible for this," the girl with four pigtails and a fan said. "Shut up, Temari and let me fight," Kankuro said as he took the package off his back and unwrapped it, revealing a puppet. The Konohamaru Corps. and the Hyuugas backed off as Naruto got into stance.

Kankuro's puppet dove forward as Naruto began twisting and stirring the air in front of him. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**," Naruto said as the wind made continuous slashes across the doll. It merely stood back up. Temari stood on edge recognizing one of her type of techniques and Hinata noticed her move was copied. Temari decided to have her own fight as she pulled her fan out and opened it one-third of the way. She swung it down towards the group and exclaimed, "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!"

Naruto chanced a glance at the group and saw Hinata jump in front of the others and pull out two smaller fans. Hinata swung her fans as Temari's attack advanced. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**," she said as she launched the same attack back. The attacks cancelled each other out. Naruto's focus was returned to his fight with a sharp kick to the face. Naruto quickly began channeling chakra into his katana as he released the illusionary one. He continued to attack and defend against the puppet though.

Hanabi and Hinata charged at Temari with their small army of foxes and wolves. Hinata had a Rasengan glowing in her hand. They were hit by a large gust of wind and were blasted back as their summons disappeared. Naruto suddenly came crashing in front of them. "Hey Temari, want to work together against the twerps?" Kankuro asked. Temari smiled and raised her fan. She looked over and saw the two girls waving good-bye. Naruto swung his sword down and yelled, "**Ryuujin Kiritateru no Jutsu (Dragon King Slash Technique)**!"

The sand shinobi just stood in shock as the attack headed for them. Suddenly, a wall of sand appeared and blocked the attack. It finally broke through the wall to run into another. The attack dissipated. Before the leaf shinobi stood the original two sand shinobi and another one. This sand shinobi had auburn hair, a gourd on his back, and a weird black kanji on his forehead. "I would appreciate if you didn't try to kill my siblings outside of the exam," the auburn-haired ninja calmly said. Naruto turned pale and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry. I forgot that the Chuunin Exam was so close. Thought you guys were invading," Naruto quickly said.

The sand siblings as well as the Hyuugas and the Konohamaru Corps. stared at him. "What is your name?" the auburn-haired genin asked. Naruto stood up and exclaimed, "I am Uzumaki Naruto! What is yours?" The puppeteer and fan-user stiffened. "I am Gaara of the Sand," he said as he looked at Hinata. "What is your name as well?" he asked. "Umm, I'm Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said feebly. The sand shinobi then disappeared in swirls of sand.

Team six shrugged and walked over to the Konohamaru Corps. "Hey, can you guys play with us?" Moegi asked with the puppy eyes on full force. Naruto and Hinata quickly averted their gazes, but Hanabi was snared. "I'll play with you," Hanabi said. She looked for her friends and saw they were walking away. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Hanabi asked. "To not be trapped in a game," came Naruto's curt reply. Hanabi cringed at the thought of having to occupy the youngsters. "Don't have too much fun without me," Hanabi said dryly.

When they got out of Hanabi's sight, Naruto instantly held Hinata's hand. Hinata, being herself, blushed heavily. "Hey Naruto, what was with that guy?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked thoughtful before replying, "He is a demon vessel. Unlike us though, his demon tries to gain control of him. He's quite dangerous and unstable." Hinata nodded and they continued walking. Soon they heard screams from down the road. They rushed to see the problem.

What they arrived at was a bathhouse. All of a sudden, Naruto was heard sputtering with a major nosebleed and an active Sharikugan. Hinata swiftly elbowed him, causing him to release the ability. There was a deathglare on her face. They circle the place and found a mangled Jiraiya. Naruto had to hold Hinata back as she tried to kill Jiraiya. Jiraiya sat up and calmly said, "If you don't stop trying to kill me, I'll have to unnominate you guys for the Chuunin Exam." Naruto quickly closed some of Hinata's tenketsus to stop her from moving.

"Well that's better," Jiraiya said. "Anyways, meet up at the Academy, room 301 in four days for the exam. Here are the applications. Don't forget Hanabi!" With that said, Jiraiya gave them the applications and disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the couple continued to walk, avoiding gossipy girls like Ino, they passed their training ground. "Umm, Naruto-kun, I'm going to do some private training," Hinata said meekly. Naruto looked at her before smiling and saying, "Okay. See you later." Hinata turned around and went back to the training ground.

When Hinata went to a clearing in the training ground, she channeled Mekei's energy and began talking to the demon. _What did you want to train me for?_ Hinata asked, obviously peeved that she had to leave Naruto. **_Hey, I only want to teach you how to better use my chakra. Eventually, we'll both become more powerful,_** Mekei said in defense. Mekei took control of Hinata and began swirling chakra in front of her between her hands. She shot the ball of energy out and it went fifty feet before flattening out in a plane that spread outwards. Nine closed gates appeared from the chakra. Mekei receded back into Hinata.

_What are those?_ Hinata asked suspiciously. **_Those are the nine demonic gates. In my demon days, I had four of those open to me, thus I was a four-tailed demon. Kyuubi-kun has all nine open, a very dangerous and hard feat. Anyways, the next time you're in demon form, you won't have tails because none of your demonic gates are open._** Mekei said. Hinata stared at the gates. _How do I open a gate?_ Hinata questioned.

Mekei grinned inside Hinata's head. **_ Gather chakra into your hands and push as hard as you can on the first gate. Use as much chakra as possible._** Mekei said. Hinata gathered all her chakra (except the small amount she absolutely needed) to her hands and slammed them against the gate. The gate flew open as demonic chakra burst out and enveloped Hinata. When it receded, Hinata had a single glowing white tail. Hinata switched back to normal chakra and the tail disappeared. She returned to demon chakra.

**_Wow, good job. Never heard of anyone opening a gate immediately. Quickly, try the second,_** Mekei said. Hinata reaccumulated chakra to her hands and slammed into the second gate. It moved, barely. Hinata pushed with all her might and after half an hour, when she was almost out of energy, the gate opened. Once again, demonic chakra came upon Hinata and left her with a second tail. Hinata slumped over, returning to normal appearance, and watched the gates fade away. **_Good job, young one. Get some rest and we'll do more at a later date,_** Mekei said. Hinata merely walked home.

"Yo Naruto," a voice called out to Naruto's right. He turned and saw team seven with Kakashi looking at him. "Will you spar with us?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ferally grinned before replying, "Okay, I'll fight all four of you at once." Sakura stared as Naruto disappeared and Kakashi was kicked into the air. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique)**!" Naruto yelled. Ten Narutos appeared and the clones ran towards the genin. Haku concentrated her chkra and yelled, "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Replication no Jutsu)**!" Water clones formed from the moisture in the air and charged at Naruto's clones.

Kakashi had finally landed and charged at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto dodged the attack and closed some tenketsus in Kakashi's back. Kakashi looked back at Naruto and saw his eyes. _It's those freaky eyes he made again,_ Kakashi thought as Naruto kicked him in the back and he went flying towards Sasuke. Naruto quickly sealed. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**," he said as he sent four fireballs at Haku. Haku briefly sealed.

"**Suiton: Mizu Shouheki no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Barrier Technique)**!"she yelled. The fireballs hit the water and went out. Naruto was smiling though; he finally got that technique. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**," Sasuke said, releasing his own fireballs. "**Suiton: Mizu Shouheki no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Barrier Technique)**," Naruto said as he finished sealing. The wall of water blocked the fireballs, but not the shuriken hidden inside. "Shit! **Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**!" Naruto yelled as he quickly spun and released chakra.

Sakura began forming seals when she saw Naruto's spin slowing. "**Ijou Kyoukoku no Jutsu (Surrounding Ravine Technique)**!" Sakura exclaimed. The ground around Naruto was blasted away by giant waves of molten rock. Naruto turned pale when he saw he was on a piece of land surrounded by a deep ravine with lava at the bottom. "Good move, Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura wasn't done though. "**Kazangan Doragon no Jutsu (Lava Dragon Technique)**!" she yelled as two dragons formed from the lava. "Dang, you're not playing around," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes glowed briefly as he created four bridges to normal land, one on each side of his pillar. He began running across one when he saw Kakashi at the end. He looked at the other bridges and saw the others guarding them. A lava dragon burst up next to Naruto and fired a missile of lava from its mouth. Naruto blurred out of existence and came back behind Kakashi. With a swift kick, Kakashi was sent flying into the ravine as he released his hybrid genjutsu bridges.

Naruto looked back and saw Kakashi lying in mid-air. Naruto sighed and formed a seal. "**Kai**," he said, releasing Sakura's genjutsus. "Impressive illusions Sakura," Naruto said. Suddenly, Naruto was forced to face Haku and Sasuke in taijutsu combat. Before long, Haku and Sasuke had each grabbed one of Naruto's arms. Kakashi mocked doing the Raikiri and killing Naruto. "Okay, you win," Naruto said.

After good-natured congratulations, team seven left Naruto to his devices. Not long after, Naruto was found in front of a bunch of closed gates after getting the same explanation Hinata did, basically. Naruto charged forward at sonic speed and punched the first two gates hard. The gates shattered and Naruto felt the demonic chakra hit him. **_Two down, seven to go,_** Kyuubi said. Naruto quickly hit the third gate and found a little resistance, but it fell as well.

Hinata watched as Naruto charged the fourth gate. He knocked it down and gained a fourth red-orange tail. She was heading home when she sensed his demonic chakra, so she came to see what he was doing. Naruto attacked the fifth gate, but it wouldn't move. Naruto even hit the gate with an imperfect Rasengan AND a Dragon King Slash. Hinata jumped down as Naruto went human again. Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata wrapped her arms across Naruto's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. When they got home, they were both blushing furiously.

Team six and seven met up four days later and headed towards the Academy. When they got in front of room 301, they saw a crowd of genin and two genin blocking the way. When his fellow genin stopped, Naruto continued on. "Yo brat, what are you doing?" one of the two genin blocking the door asked. Naruto looked back and said, "I'm going up a floor to room 301. It's obvious that's room 201 anyways." One of the bullies charged at Naruto to be met by a shadow clone and Lee.

"Thanks for the back-up Lee," Naruto said. Lee saluted Naruto before saying, "Anyone that is powerful enough to gain training from Gai-sensei without being on his team is a friend of mine." The genin all proceeded to the actual 301 as the two 'genin' dropped their henges. "Interesting bunch we have this year," chuunin one said. "Yea, I saw Gai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya's students," chuunin two said. Chuunin one smiled and nodded.

When they got to the room, it was full of chuunin hopefuls from Konoha, Mist, Rain, Sound, Sand, Rock, Grass, and Cloud Villages. Teams six and seven stood by the doors as team ten stepped up. "Eh forehead girl, you actually were allowed in the exam?" Ino said as her teammates stayed back. Before Sakura could reply, team eight came up. "It looks like all the rookies are here," Kiba yelled. Haku glared fiercely at Kiba. Kiba noticed this and moved towards her.

Suddenly, a hand latched onto Kiba. "Bears," the boy attached to the hand said. Kiba turned pale and began whimpering. Naruto stared as the rambunctious boy was brought down. "Sorry about my idiot teammate. I am Zeke, summoner of bears," the purple/black-haired boy said. Naruto noticeably turned his attention to Zeke. "Do you think I could learn bear summoning from you?" Naruto asked. "Impress me and I'll think about it, multi-summoner," Zeke said, "I would also help your fellow multi-summoners as well if you can beat my bears with no summons of your own." Naruto nodded.

"Hey rookies, you mind shutting up?" a silver-haired Konoha genin said, "There are a lot of on-edge people here." The rookies all stared at the boy. "Anyways, I'm Kabuto. My info cards have information on everybody." Naruto seemed thoughtful for a second. "Can I have information on Gaara of the Sand?" Naruto asked. Kabuto drew a card and put chakra into it. Words appeared on the card. "Gaara of the Sand. Teamed with Temari and Kankuro, his siblings. Unknown number of completed D Rank missions, 17 C Ranks, and 1 B Rank Mission. Not even a scratch from any mission. He's good," Kabuto said.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Rock Lee," he said. Kabuto merely drew another card. "Rock Lee. Teamed with Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Teacher is Maito Gai. 97 completed D Rank and 3 C Rank missions. Taijutsu master," Kabuto said. Suddenly, blurs came shooting up and Kabuto dodged a punch thrown at him as Naruto and Sasuke grabbed the other two nin. Kabuto's glasses shattered and he began coughing up blood.

"Add this to your cards. Sound shinobi are not to be taken lightly," the bandaged man who attacked Kabuto said. Kabuto stood up as the first examiner appeared. "Hey Kabuto," Zeke asked," Can I have a card?" Kabuto looked at him. "Who?" Kabuto asked. "Uzumaki Naruto," came the reply.

"Okay, listen up!" the scarred first examiner yelled. "I'm Morino Ibiki, first examiner of the Chuunin Exam. Take your seats!" The genin all quickly grabbed a seat. Hinata ended up next to Naruto. Once all the genin were settled, Ibiki continued. "Okay, you whelps are going to have a ten question quiz. You will receive the first nine questions and have forty-five minutes to do them. Then you will receive the tenth. You are not allowed to cheat. If you are caught five times, you will be kicked out with the rest of your team."

The tests were passed out and they began. Naruto quickly looked over the test and set it down. He then grabbed Hinata's hand under the table and used a trick Kyuubi taught him. _Hey Hinata, is it just me or are we supposed to cheat on this test?_ Naruto thought to Hinata. Hinata made a faint squeak when she realized Naruto was talking directly to her mind. _Yes, it's designed to test your cheating capacity,_ Hinata replied. _Good, I'll recontact you when I have the answers,_ Naruto thought to her. Naruto receded into the real world.

"Hey, can I take a nap?" Naruto asked out loud. Ibiki and all the genin and chuunin stared at him. The test was only five minutes in. "Umm, sure," Ibiki said. Naruto leaned back and brought his forehead protector over his eyes. Ibiki failed to notice when he looked away that Naruto mouthed,"**Sharikugan**." Naruto watched as Ibiki failed another team. With his Sharikugan on, Naruto could see through his forehead protector and copy writing movements. After fifteen minutes, Naruto 'woke up'. He quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and gave her the answers.

After Naruto and Hinata wrote down the answers with twenty minutes left, Naruto began sealing under the table. He ended in the angel seal and whispered, "**Munesanzun Konekuto no Jutsu (Mind Connect Technique)**." A thin line of chakra snaked across the ground from Naruto and attached to Hanabi. Ten minutes later, Hanabi was done. While Naruto had his eyes closed talking to Hanabi mentally, Gaara made his eye of sand read Naruto's paper. Hinata saw the eye though.

"Ah! Evil eye!" Hinata screamed as she drove a kunai through the eye. Everyone but Gaara soon had large sweatdrops. Gaara just wanted to kill her. Ibiki stared before saying, "Time's up. Put your pencils down." Everyone silently did. "Okay, you have the choice to not take the final question," Ibiki said. "Why wouldn't we?" Temari asked from the back. Ibiki smiled. "If you fail the tenth question, you are forever a genin. Now raise your hand if you want to leave and be able to take the Chuunin Exam next time," Ibiki said.

Dozens of hands went up and left twenty-eight resistant teams. Ibiki smiled and exclaimed, "Congratulations! You pass!" Everyone started in surprise. They jumped when the window shattered and women in only a fishnet outfit with a trench coat appeared. "Hello runts. I am Mitirashi Anko and I'm the second examiner."

Author's Notes: And another chapter bites the dust. I hope this didn't suck too badly. I think it does, but I also think I'm being too critical and pessimistic. Anyways, chapter five is coming in a couple days (or a week, depends on if I have to leave this computer or not), that's the whole reason this one is almost late. Atleast, almost a week later than I have been updating (the week and a day). Well, anyways, please review, I greatly appreciate my reviews and try to adapt my story to some people's suggestions.


	5. Killer Forest and First Fights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own any licensed property…I need a life…

**Author's Notes:** I'm hoping to get up to halfway done with the prelims in this chapter. Again, I thank those who were kind enough to review. Here are some answers to reviews and maybe comments:

**Dragon Man 180**: I don't know when they will have all nine gates open, but it won't be till at least chapter ten.

**Wayfarer-redemption**: Hinata didn't use her bloodline to get the answers because Naruto used his demonic one and he had an easier way of communicating.

**AraelMoonchild**: Technically, my stuff is short and my fights could be better.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

**Jutsus!**

Chapter Five: Killer Forest and First Fights

_Sigh, they had to give the wacko the job. At least she can play the part,_ Ibiki thought. Anko looked at him as if knowing what he was thinking. "Okay whelps; meet me at Training Ground 44!" Anko yelled. She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving many startled genin. Haku created an ice mirror for her team to use while Gaara and his siblings disappeared in swirls of sand and Naruto's team blinked out of existence. The rest ran as fast as possible.

Once all the teams were there, Anko began her explanation. "Okay, all teams will receive either a Heaven or Earth scroll. The objective is to gain the other scroll and reach the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death here at the end of the five day period you are in there for. Please sign these consent forms; people will die," Anko said mischievously. Naruto rolled his eyes and began mocking her. A vein popped out of Anko's head as she threw a kunai at Naruto.

He dodged as Anko appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat. Naruto just sighed and activated Kyuubi's chakra. He focused chakra as a shield around his throat and wrapped his four tails around Anko. "What the…" Anko sputtered as she was thrown in the air. Kyuubi chakra receded as he calmly caught and set Anko down. "Troublesome genin who are too powerful," Anko muttered. Suddenly a long tongue appeared with Anko's kunai attached to a grass-nin.

"Why thank you," Anko said, "But you shouldn't sneak up on me." Anko seemed happy by smiling, but her mind was in turmoil. _What is Orochimaru doing here?_ She thought, _I must tell Hokage-sama._ Naruto was silently raging himself as Anko took her kunai. _That's not a genin. Hell, that's not even a chuunin. It seems like that's the snake freak Orochimaru. I'll have to watch him,_ he thought. Anko passed out the forms and everyone went to decide to sign them.

"Hey Naruto, did you have to go demon?" Hinata asked. Naruto silently signed his form. Hinata immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked as Hanabi approached. "Orochimaru is here after Sasuke," Naruto said. The twins stiffened. "What can we do?" Hanabi asked. Naruto contemplated for a moment. "In the forest, we will find Sasuke's team and you guys will help them as I fight Orochimaru. I'm the only one who stands a chance," he said. He drew his katana and began storing chakra in it. The girls nodded and they went to grab their Heaven scroll. Team seven soon had turned in their forms for an Earth scroll.

Naruto and the Hyuugas stood outside their gate as they waited to be let in. Six teams dropped out, leaving twenty-two teams of which only half could succeed. As soon as their gate opened, team six charged in with bloodlines flaring in search of Sasuke. They wouldn't find Sasuke in a very good position though. Team seven was not going to have a fun time.

Sakura stood watch in a tree as Sasuke and Haku set up their base camp for the duration of the test. They had hollowed out a tree and were putting up traps and camouflage. Haku had placed an ice barrier in the entrance which Sasuke covered with a leaf genjutsu. They had just finished and were standing around until they felt a presence. They stood in a defensive stance as the long-tongued grass-nin appeared.

"It looks like I've found my Sasuke-kun already," the grass-nin said. The grass-nin pulled a Heaven scroll from his pouch. "If you guys want my scroll, you'll have to kill me," he said as he swallowed the scroll. Haku charged forward, but the grass-nin knocked her out, causing her ice barrier to drop. "Tsk. I only want to fight Sasuke-kun," he said. Sasuke charged forward, activating his sharingan. Sasuke and the grass-nin exchanged blows as they ran up trees.

At a decent level above the ground, Sasuke jumped back and formed a brief sequence of seals. "**Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique)**!" Sasuke said as he shot a large fireball from his mouth. The grass-nin dodged and began slithering towards Sasuke. Sakura watched as Sasuke formed more seals. "**Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Flower Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled. Four fireballs shot from his mouth, but the grass-nin moved around them. Sasuke grabbed the nin as he passed him and jumped off the branch with the grass-nin held head down in a vicegrip.

They hit another branch with enough force to shatter the grass-nin's neck. Sasuke jumped off as the grass-nin turned into mud. _A mud clone!_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke was suddenly kicked through the air as the grass-nin reappeared. Sasuke landed on a branch as he whipped out some shuriken with wires attached to them. The shuriken flew around the tree the grass-nin was near, causing him to be attached to the tree.

Sakura watched anxiously as Sasuke attached all but one wire to the ground with kunai. He began sealing a very long set for a genin. "**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (Fire Element: Flame Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled as a large tube of fire blasted from him into the grass-nin and further on through the tree. Close by, Naruto yelled, "Sasuke!" and bounded off in the direction of the energy surge with the Hyuugas in tow. "Good job, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke slumped down. Haku woke up from nearby and came over.

Suddenly, the sound of wires snapping met their ears. "No," Sasuke whispered as he slumped over with bite marks in his neck. The grass-nin stood there peeling its skin off. "Well, looks like you get to see my true self, Sasuke-kun," the grass-nin said. He took his Grass forehead protector off once he was done removing the outer skin to reveal a Sound forehead protector. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The sound-nin smiled. "I am Orochimaru. I am the leader of the Hidden Sound Village and S Rank missing-nin of Konoha," he said wickedly. Sasuke then resumed passing out and fighting against the cursed seal's 10 probability of living. With that said, Orochimaru thrust his arm into the air and charged at Sasuke saying, "**Kattakusa Katana no Jutsu (Grass-Cutter Blade Technique)**!" A green blade formed on Orochimaru's arm as he went to bring it down on Sakura, who was near Sasuke.

With a clang, everyone looked up. Naruto's glowing Kyuubi Katana was pushing down on Orochimaru's grass-cutter blade. "Yo snake freak, bite this! **Ryuujin Kiritateru no Jutsu (Dragon King Slash Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he pushed more against Orochimaru. The blast burst from Naruto's blade, engulfing Orochimaru. His screams could be heard loud and clear. Jiraiya, who was called into the forest at news of Orochimaru, jumped at his old teammate's screams. He ran toward the source of the screams.

"Quick, get hidden," Naruto said to his team and team seven. They bounded off, with the Hyuugas carrying Sasuke to team seven's safehouse. With a few quick seals, Haku opened her new ice barrier for them and closed it when everyone but Naruto was safe inside. Hanabi was first to notice the marks on Sasuke's neck. "Th-That's a cursed seal!" Hanabi stammered. "Shit, I'm not a good enough medic for seals," Haku said. Hinata stood look-out, waiting for Naruto to approach the barrier.

"Pretty impressive move kid," Orochimaru gasped. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward, swirling a ball of chakra in his hand. "**Rasengan (Spiral Blast)**!" he yelled. Orochimaru sputtered as he was nailed by the imperfect technique. "Nice try, you failed it though," Orochimaru said as he began to turn into mud, "You haven't seen the last of me and Sasuke-kun will still be mine!" Jiraiya appeared as Orochimaru disappeared.

"You beat Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto sweatdropped. "Sasuke-bastard had weakened him, and I hit him with the Dragon King Slash and my imperfect Rasengan. He still lives though.Anyways, he was able to put the cursed seal on Sasuke," Naruto explained. "Nani!" Jiraiya roared. Naruto bounded off to the hideout. "Come on!" Naruto yelled. Haku opened the barrier as they approached. Jiraiya ran to Sasuke and turned pale.

"Naruto, we're going on a private mission between the second and third stages of the exam if Sasuke survives this," Jiraiya said solemnly. Naruto looked startled. "What? Why?" Naruto asked. "We need to get my old teammate and a medical expert, Tsunade," Jiraiya said. Suddenly, voices came through the barrier. "Oh, Sasuke. Come out, come out. Orochimaru-sama wants you." Naruto did some hand signals at Hinata and Hanabi. The girls nodded, grabbed Haku, and went out to face the threat. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura stayed with Sasuke.

Three sound-nin stood looking around. Three girls appeared out of nowhere and faced them. "Hey Dosu, they sent a group of chicks out," a guy with holes in his hands said before laughing. A girl with bells along her arms and legs smacked him. "Shut up, Zaku," she said. "Whatever, Kin," Zaku said. The bandaged man, Dosu, just shook his head. The leaf kunoichi glared at them. "Call your targets. Zaku," Haku said. "Kin," Hanabi said. "I guess Dosu is mine," Hinata mumbled.

The sound-nin were surprised to say the least when the three Leaf kunoichi attacked them. Zaku saw Haku coming and put his wrists together, palms outward. "**Zankuuha**!" he yelled. A mirror appeared in front of Haku and she dove into it as the wind attack shot through Zaku's hands and hit the mirror. The mirror shattered as Haku hit Zaku from behind with roughly ten senbon. Haku formed some seals and said, **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)." **Large amounts of mist rolled into the forest.

Hanabi disappeared into the ground as Haku's mist rolled over her. She approached Kin from underground and saw her frantically circling. Hanabi sealed from underground. "**Doton: Doro Doru no Jutsu (Earth Element: Mud Doll Technique)**," she whispered. Five dolls came from the ground and surrounded Kin. "**Fubuki** **no Jutsu (Blizzard Technique)**," Hanabi said as she finished more seals. The mist near Hanabi and Kin turned into a wicked blizzard as Hanabi's dolls dove at the surprised Kin and Hanabi, by aid of her byakugan, grabbed Kin's legs.

Hinata had just activated her byakugan when the mist rolled in. _Thanks, Haku,_ Hinata thought sarcastically to herself. Hinata dodged just in time to avoid getting punched by Dosu or being hit by the sound waves. She took out a kunai and drove it into Dosu's chest. He fell over, but stood again soon enough. "Looks like you hit my armor," Dosu said. Hinata cursed as she performed more seals. "**Dokubutsu Kaze no Jutsu (Poison Wind Technique)**," she said as poisonous spores were launched onto the wind. Dosu laughed. "Baka, I wear a face mask," he said. Hinata cursed again.

Haku was slowly using up her mist as she created senbon after senbon. Zaku was somehow still standing. Haku charged forward, but was blasted backwards again. Haku stared in anger at Zaku. Zaku watched as she quickly sealed and put her hands on the ground. "**Hijutsu: Denkiteki Aisu Katana no Jutsu (Special Technique: Legendary Ice Blade Technique)**!" she yelled. Haku pulled a shining blade made of ice from the ground. With a yell, Haku charged forward and slashed Zaku's side open. "Shit! You haven't seen the last of me!" Zaku said as he disappeared into the background. Haku went to move and collapsed as the mist and her sword evaporated. So did her barrier, again.

Kin pulled Hanabi out of the ground and threw her at her dolls. Two of the dolls were pulverized as Hanabi hit them. Kin quickly dispatched the other dolls. Hanabi stood up and was hit by nausea and the sound of bells ringing. "How do you like me now?" Kin asked as se threw some senbon at the downed Hanabi. "**Dobei no Jutsu (Earthen Barrier no Jutsu)**!" came a male voice. A slab of the earth popped up and blocked the needles. When it receded, a boy with purple-black hair stood sealing above Hanabi.

"**Ishi Ibara no Jutsu (Stone Thorn Technique)**," Zeke said. Kin was wondering why nothing was happening when a pointed segment of stone pierced her leg. Kin screamed as her blood poured down the thorn. The thorn receded and Kin collapsed. Suddenly, Zaku appeared and grabbed Kin. "We shall return," Zaku said and they disappeared. "Thank you," Hanabi stated to Zeke as she blushed slightly. Zeke looked pointedly at her and said, "Get Naruto, his help may be needed." Hanabi looked down, but went to get Naruto.

Hinata dropped her poisonous wind and focused on dodging Dosu. She had just dodged an attack when she tripped. She flipped and saw Dosu punching at her. "**Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)**!" came a voice as Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, spun into Dosu, knocking him away. Dosu looked ready to attack Kiba and Hinata until Naruto came charging in. Dosu turned pale and set his scroll down. "I surrender, you may have our scroll," he said and disappeared.

When they all got back to the hideout, they saw Shino, Zeke, and Hanabi with an unconscious Haku. "Oi, Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura looked up and caught the scroll Naruto threw at her. 'Go to the tower now with your team when capable. You have both scrolls now," Naruto said. Sakura nodded. Jiraiya was already gone. Zeke stood up and went to Naruto as Hinata and Kiba checked on Haku. "I sensed your earlier fight. I'll be more than glad to train you and your team in the art of bear summoning," Zeke said. Naruto nodded in appreciation.

The next morning, all three teams set out to finish the exam. They all met up again at the tower. "Congratulations on making it this far," Anko said. The seven remaining teams bristled. "Unluckily, I have to step down to Hayate now. Bye," Anko said and disappeared in the familiar swirl of leaves. The third examiner stepped up coughing. "This is now an individual match exam. Will any single person like to drop out now with no risk of dropping their team out?" Hayate asked. Slowly, Sakura raised her hand. "Haruno Sakura, out!" Hayate yelled. Sakura waved good-bye and moved into the stands.

"Okay, since there are so many people left, we'll have ten preliminary matches now and the main matches in one month. You will be randomly selected. If you're not fighting, you are in the stands," Hayate said. The twenty genin watched a shuffling electronic monitor. "Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba. Please step into the arena. Everyone else, stands!" Hayate ordered. Naruto gave Hinata a brief hug before they went their separate ways. "Come on, punk. Hurry up," Kiba said with a stupid grin on his face.

Naruto stepped up to Kiba. "You're going down, dog-breath," Naruto said. Kiba started growling at Naruto. Hayate decided it was time to start. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled. Kiba charged at Naruto as Naruto closed his eyes and whispered something. "**Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)**!" Kiba yelled and began spinning towards Naruto. A wall found Kiba. Kiba, being the idiot he is, began to push against the hybrid genjutsu wall instead of going around. Naruto began sealing.

"**Enkou Hyoushi no Jutsu (Flame Binding no Jutsu)**," Naruto said. The crowd watched as ropes of fire burst from the ground and wrapped around Kiba's limbs. Naruto dropped his wall and jumped at the snarling Kiba. "**Kakuu Konoha Senpuu (Aerial Leaf Spinning Wind)**!" Naruto yelled as he spun and kicked Kiba in the chest, causing him to be blasted from his bindings. Lee was looking on in admiration at the adaptation of his and Gai's taijutsu.

Kiba stood up as Akamaru trotted up. Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill and took one himself. "**Ninmenjuushin no Jutsu (Beast-Human Transformation Technique)**," Kiba said as him and Akamaru turned into feral Kibas. Naruto watched as they charged at him and began sealing. "**Gatsuuga (Double Fang Destroyer)**!" Kiba yelled as Naruto said, "**Raikou Hoippu no Jutsu (Lightning Whips Technique)**." Kiba and Akamaru spun towards Naruto as whips made of lightning appeared on his arms. The sharp cyclones tried to pin Naruto between them, but he jumped up and backwards.

As soon as Naruto hit the ground, he disappeared from view. Sasuke was able to track Naruto with his weak sharingan. Suddenly, multiple strikes hit Kiba and Akamaru, causing them to collapse. Naruto blurred into view as Kiba and Akamaru lay twitching on the ground. Naruto's whips receded as he knocked his opponents out. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate yelled as medic-nins removed the dog boy and his dog. Naruto jumped into the stands next to Hinata as the board went to work again. It selected two more names.

"Yamanaka Ino versus Haku. Come on down," Hayate said before going into a fit of coughing. The girls jumped down into the arena. Haku was slowly sealing. "Hajime!" Hayate yelled. Ino was about to charge forward when Haku yelled, "**Hyouketsu Butoukai no Jutsu (Freeze Ball Technique)**!" Haku shot a ball of ice which hit Ino. Suddenly, Ino was encased in ice. Haku slid across some ice and uppercutted Ino. Ino was broken through the ice as she flew through the air and hit the wall. She instantly passed out.

Haku stood in the arena with her arms raised. "Fatality! Flawless victory!" Haku yelled. Sweat drops appeared on everyone but Ino, she was passed out. "Someone's been playing too much Mortal Kombat," Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded meekly. "Okay, winner Haku," Hayate said. Haku flipped into the stands as the board flew again. "Gaara of the Sand versus Rock Lee," Hayate said. Gaara and Lee instantly appeared in the arena. "Hajime," Hayate said between coughs.

Lee sped towards Gaara and kicked out towards Gaara. "**Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Spinning Wind)**!" Lee yelled. He kicked Gaara, who turned into sand. Naruto blinked for a couple of seconds in the stands. _Whoops left Sharikugan on,_ Naruto thought. He had copied the sand clone technique though. Gaara appeared from a group of sand nearby. Lee appeared behind Gaara, kicking him into the air. Gaara remained impassive as Lee appeared under him and began to wrap bandages around him.

Lee was about to perform his technique when sand was wrapped around him. They landed on the ground, but Lee stayed stuck in the tightening sand. Lee was trying to break free, but couldn't move. "I…surrender," Lee said. "Winner, Gaara of the Sand," Hayate said. Gaara continued on, trying to kill Lee. Naruto was standing on edge. "Let go of him!" Hayate yelled. Gaara continued. Naruto jumped down and pulled out his Kyuubi Katana.

"**Doragon Kasai Katana no Jutsu (Dragonfire Blade Technique)**!" Naruto yelled. With his katana on fire, Naruto slashed through the sand connecting Gaara to Lee. The sand turned to glass from the heat. Naruto quickly released Lee for the medic-nins. "Why?" Gaara asked. Naruto glared at him. "Because he's my friend," Naruto said. Gaara glared back before going into the stands. Naruto followed briefly, his sword returning to normal. "Anyways, next is Uchiha Sasuke versus Nara Shikamaru," Hayate said. The two shinobi stepped up. "Hajime," Hayate said.

_Okay, it probably won't be a good idea to use jutsus unless completely necessary,_ Sasuke thought as he ran at Shikamaru. Suddenly, he had to jump back to avoid being caught by Shikamaru's shadow. _Great, I can't get close,_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the stands. Naruto was asleep (seemingly), resting on a deeply blushing Hinata. _Atleast the dobe can't laugh at me,_ he thought. Sasuke pulled out some kunai and began wrapping explosive notes around them. He threw them at Shikamaru.

Explosions rained out as the kunai hit the ground around Shikamaru. The shadow user was tossed into the air and landed hard on the ground. "Troublesome. I give up. Protecting myself from those explosions used too much chakra," Shikamaru said before passing out. Hayate sighed. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate said. Sasuke went into the stands to watch the next match. "Tenten versus Temari!" Hayate yelled. Naruto instantly 'woke up'. _Tenten's in trouble. Her weapons won't hit,_ he thought.

The two kunoichi jumped into the arena. "Hajime," Hayate said. Tenten began whipping kunai and shuriken at Temari. Temari whipped her fan out and blew the weapons away in one movement. Tenten pulled a couple scrolls from her pouches. She opened one and tossed it in the air. Weapons of all types flew from the scroll at Temari. She then flicked the other scroll open and threw it under Temari.

Temari began swinging her fan, deflecting the weapons with the wind made. Suddenly, she saw the scroll under her. "Oh, shit," Temari said as weapons poured out. Only a few weapons nailed her before she got out of the way. "You bitch!" Temari yelled as she fully opened her fan. She put her fan on the ground and brought it up quickly, causing Tenten to be tossed into the air from the wind.

"**Kyuukyoku Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Ultimate Slicing Wind Technique)**!" Temari yelled. Huge blades of air began blasting into Tenten. Tenten's screams could be heard on the ground. Once the wind died down, Tenten slowly fell, barely conscious. Temari closed her fan and stood it under Tenten. Tenten's back slammed into the fan and she lost consciousness. "Winner, Temari," Hayate said with a cough. The fighters receded from the field as the board selected more names.

"Aburame Shino versus Kankuro," Hayate said. The two combatants moved into the arena. Kankuro had pulled his package off. "Hajime," Hayate called out. Kankuro threw his package out, attaching chakra strings to it and unwinding it. Shino just stood there. Out of the package popped a puppet. Shino waited till the puppet approached him before hitting it. A group of bugs came out and landed on the puppet. The puppet didn't even recoil from Shino's weak punch.

It was evident what Shino did when Kankuro's chakra strings began faltering. Shino's bugs were eating the chakra. "Karasu! Get him!" Kankuro yelled. The puppet, Karasu, nailed Shino in the stomach, which turned him into a swarm of bugs. The chakra-eating bugs either attached to Karasu or flew onto Kankuro. From the large amount of bugs, Kankuro soon passed out. Shino reappeared and withdrew his bugs. "He's out," Shino said. Hayate nodded. "Winner, Aburame Shino," Hayate said.

The board spun as Shino left and Kankuro was removed. Tension hung in the air as the first name was chosen, Hyuuga Neji. The owner of the first name jumped into the arena. People watched the board choose the next name. "Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata," Hayate said.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I finally have this chapter out. For this chapter, there's a reason the fights are so short. The combatants are still worn out from the Forest of Death. Anyways, as always, please review. Also, here's a translation incase anyone wants to know the word.

Hajime-Start


	6. Itachi, Dragons, and Messed Up Old Ladys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter. Thank you all who reviewed. I'm not going to say much here so, enjoy!

Normal Speech

_Thoughts_

**Jutsus!**

Chapter Six: Itachi, Dragons, and Messed Up Old Ladies

Hinata began shaking. SHE had to face Neji. He WOULD kill her. Naruto saw all this. "You can do it, Hinata-chan," Naruto said quietly while giving her a reassuring push. Hinata began moving, when Temari stopped her as she passed the Sand trio. "Hey Hinata, I respect the fact that you're a wind user to almost match my skill. Here, borrow my fan and beat that guy. It'll help improve your techniques' power," Temari said while fastening her fan on Hinata's back.

Hinata stared at the sand girl. "Thank you, Temari-san. I promise to take good care of your fan," Hinata said and bowed. Temari smiled and pushed Hinata on. Whispers circulated when the crowd saw Hinata with Temari's fan. Neji seemed the most surprised. "Hajime," Hayate said as both Hyuugas activated their bloodlines. "So traitor, are you ready to lose?" Neji sneered. Hinata merely sealed. Neji charged forward.

Hinata stopped sealing and whipped the fan off her back. She brought it down and up really quick while saying, "**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique)**." Neji found himself flying through the air. _I need to keep him at a distance,_ Hinata thought. Neji stood up and watched Hinata. Hinata tossed the fan into the air as she bit her thumb. She smeared the blood across her palm and sealed as the fan flew into the air. She slammed her hands into the ground as the fan began to descend.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as Neji charged at her. Ten wolves appeared behind her as she jumped up and caught the fan. She made a mighty swing with the fan at Neji as she descended. "**Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Tornado Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as a cyclone burst from the fan. Temari watched the technique in amusement. _So, she does have some good skill,_ Temari thought to herself. Neji was forced to dodge the strong wind attack and the wolves. Eventually, all the wolves disappeared and the cyclone dissipated.

Hinata stood panting as Neji ran at her. "**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 Hands of Divination)**!" Neji yelled as he closed Hinata's tenketsus. She collapsed with Temari's fan next to her. "Examiner, it's over," Neji said. Hayate nodded and opened his mouth. "It's not over yet! Just watch her for a few seconds!" Naruto yelled. Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, a bright white light lit up the arena. Hinata jumped up from the ground, glowing white with two glowing tails.

Hinata picked the fan up from next to her. "Sorry about this, Temari," Hinata said as the fan grew bright white. Suddenly, the light around the fan left, leaving the bright designs of a master fan. Temari gasped. Neji, growing angry, charged at Hinata. Hinata swung the now fully-opened fan at supersonic speeds at Neji and yelled, "**Tenma Kamikaze no Jutsu (Divine Demonic Wind Technique)**!" Bright flashes of light streaked from in front of Hinata and bombarded Neji.

Neji flew through the air and hit the wall. Not only did he hit the wall, he went straight through it. Hinata contemplated the fan, before changing its colors to show reds, oranges, and yellows. Medic-nins rushed to check on Neji. They confirmed his passed out status to Hayate. "Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!" Hayate yelled. Hinata walked into the stands to Temari amidst cheers. Temari was staring at the demon. "Here's your fan," Hinata said. Temari took the master fan. "You have highly honored my fan," Temari said with a bow.

Hinata left the somewhat amazed Sand trio and headed over to her team. "Yo, Naruto-kun. Open my tenketsus when I power down, will ya?" Hinata said as she released her demon chakra. Naruto quickly caught the falling Hinata as she passed out. Hanabi quickly activated her byakugan and began opening Hinata's tenketsus. "Zeke versus Dosu. Hajime," Hinata said as the two shinobi dove at each other. Zeke jumped over Dosu's swing and began sealing.

"**Monosugoi no Jutsu (Earth Shatter Technique)**!" Zeke yelled as he came crashing down on Dosu. The force of the impact caused the ground to shatter. Naruto helped Hinata sit up once Hanabi was done. They watched the bear summoner go at it with Dosu. Zeke flipped off of Dosu as he wobbled up. Zeke briefly sealed. "**Wana Hiradoma no Jutsu (Snare Pit Technique)**," Zeke said. The ground seemed to flash for a second before settling down. Dosu stood and charged at Zeke. Zeke ducked under the blow and kicked Dosu across the room.

Zeke began sealing. "You can't beat me if you can't touch me. **Koudo Meiro no Jutsu (Earthen Maze Technique)**," Zeke said. Huge walls made of earth rose to form a giant maze. Dosu growled and ran into the maze. "**Jidou Kansei no Jutsu (Automatic Traps Technique)**," Zeke said from outside the maze. Sounds were heard as booby traps were set up all across the maze. Dosu continued to run, but more cautiously now. Zeke calmly bit his thumb and spread the blood across his palm as he sealed. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Zeke said. Large pops were heard in the maze.

Naruto watched in interest as Zeke made his deadly maze. Unknown to most people, Naruto had used his Sharikugan to set up his own traps. Zeke glanced into the stands knowingly when some of Naruto's traps went off. Dosu was now profusely bleeding inside the maze. Zeke decided to end it and sent a bear or four after Dosu. Naruto, seeing this, released his last trap. A huge blade slashed through Dosu as the bears ripped his limbs off. Naruto released his illusions as Zeke lowered his maze and stopped all his jutsus.

Hayate stared sickly at the bloody, mangled corpse. "Winner, Zeke," he said while refusing to hurl. Zeke walked into the stands as the medic-nins removed Dosu's body parts and cleared away the blood. People stared at Zeke as the next names were being chosen. Zeke nodded at Naruto as he passed. Naruto returned the nod. Coughing was heard from the arena. "Next fighters, Akimichi Chouji versus Zaku," Hayate said. The Sound and Leaf shinobi jumped down. "Hajime," Hayate coughed out.

"**Niku Sensha no Jutsu (Meat Tank Technique)**!" Chouji yelled as he turned into a meatball and charged at Zaku. Zaku, not expecting such a sudden attack, was hit hard by the ball. Zaku slowly stood up as the normal Chouji approached him. "Hey fat ass," Zaku mumbled out. Chouji got a look of rage on his face as he picked the sound-nin up. He slammed Zaku into the ground multiple times before launching him across the arena to the opposite wall. Zaku wobbled to his feet and put his hands together.

"**Zankuuha**," Zaku said as Chouji charged at him. The huge blast of wind hit the advancing Chouji, but merely stopped him and gave him some cuts. Zaku then focused more chakra into an attack as Chouji charged again. "**Kyuukyoku Zankuuha**!" Zaku yelled when Chouji was right in front of him. Chouji flew through the air as the wind sliced his body. Chouji slowly stood up and ate a few normal soldier pills. "Let's end this," Chouji said. Zaku nodded.

Chouji began sealing as Zaku charged at him. "**Itsa Biga Meataball no Jutsu!**" Chouji yelled as he became a REALLY big meatball. Zaku stopped and ran in the opposite direction as the giant thing rolled after him. Naruto was laughing his head off in the stands as the recently reawakened Shikamaru shook his head. As Zaku reached the wall, he began running up it. Zaku jumped backwards over Chouji as he slammed into the wall.

When the smoke cleared, Zaku stood over an unconscious Chouji in a big hole in the wall. "Winner, Zaku!" Hayate yelled. Zaku went to his still alive teammate as medic-nins carted Chouji out. "Hyuuga Hanabi versus Kin. Please come down," Hayate said. Hanabi slowly walked to the arena thinking, _Not the bell bitch again._ Hanabi stood across from Kin waiting for the release. "Hajime," Hayate said. Kin put her hands in a seal as Hanabi threw kunai at her. "**Shuuu no Jutsu (Sudden Shower Technique)**!" Kin yelled before dodging the kunai.

Rain poured down, turning the arena into a muddy playland. Hanabi began laughing as Kin stared at her. Hanabi began sealing as the two girls became drenched. Hanabi's byakugan flared as she yelled, "**Deido Suraido no Jutsu (Mudslide Technique)**!" Kin turned pale as waves of mud rolled over her. Kin cursed when she heard Hanabi's next jutsu. "**Chikan Deido Tonogata no Jutsu (Perverted Mud Men Technique)**," Hanabi said. Male forms appeared from the mud and began groping Kin.

Gasps circulated at the crudeness of the technique. Kin was stuck in mud with strange creatures groping her and she couldn't figure a way out of it. She just wanted the groping to stop. "I surrender!" Kin gasped out. Hayate nodded and announced Hanabi as the winner. Hanabi pouted as she released her jutsus. Hanabi and the shaking Kin went back into the stands. "That ends the preliminary round for the third test. For those of you who won, you have a one month break. You will be led to an open air stadium when the time comes. Now return to Konoha," Hayate said before disappearing.

Naruto was pissed. Actually, he was on the brink of demonic transformation from being so angry. "How could you use such a technique!" Naruto roared. Hanabi was hiding behind Hinata. "I only wanted to end the match quick. I didn't expect her to hold out long from that," Hanabi meekly said. "I don't care! If I ever see or hear about you using that technique again, I'll kill you myself!" Naruto bellowed. Hanabi weakly nodded. Hinata sighed and looked around. "Hey Zeke!" Hinata yelled out.

Zeke stepped over with a large scroll in his hands. "Hello. I promised Naruto I would let you all sign my bear contract, so sign away," Zeke said as he flipped open the scroll. A blur passed by the scroll and Naruto's signature appeared with his blood handprint. The Hyuuga girls sighed and signed the scroll. "Thanks, Zeke!" Naruto yelled. Zeke nodded and disappeared. When team six exited the forest, they were confronted by Jiraiya.

"Girls, I'm sorry to say that I can't train you this month. Naruto, be ready to go at dawn tomorrow," Jiraiya said. Hanabi seemed startled. "But Jiraiya-sensei, where are you and Naruto going?" Hanabi asked. Naruto was busy whispering something to Hinata to pay attention. "We are going to try and find my old teammate, Tsunade. We'll be back for the rest of tournament," Jiraiya said, "Anyways; Hokage-sama needs me, so see you later." Jiraiya left in a puff of smoke.

"…continue getting stronger and I'll see you when I get back," Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded as Hanabi approached. The trio went home to prepare for the month's events.

Itachi and Kisame watched Naruto and Hinata as they walked down the street. "He looks like he's really powerful, Itachi. Samehada is going crazy from this far away," the shark-like Kisame said. Itachi stared nonchalantly at the two demonic vessels. "We will attempt to get Naruto when Jiraiya takes him to get Tsunade," Itachi said. Kisame sighed. _What a heartless bastard,_ Kisame thought. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a small group of Konoha Anbu.

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest," one of the Anbu said. "Let's go, Kisame," Itachi said. The two S-rank missing-nins disappeared in puffs of smoke. The Anbu gritted their teeth and reported to the Hokage. "Itachi is after Naruto, eh?" the Hokage asked. The Anbu nodded, oblivious to the hidden Sasuke. _So, they think they can hide Itachi's presence from me, huh?_ Sasuke thought, _I'll kill him with this Raikiri that Kakashi taught me._ The Hokage looked up as Sasuke ran out of the building. "Sasuke!" the Hokage yelled. _Shit! He's going after Itachi,_ the Hokage thought.

"Get Kakashi and gai's team. Also, grab Hinata and Hanabi. Then have them follow Sasuke and make sure he doesn't get himself killed," the Hokage ordered. The Anbu ran off to gather the people. _Damnit, this complicates things,_ the Hokage thought. The next morning when Jiraiya and Naruto set out, the others were sent out.

Jiraiya and Naruto had been out about a week and still couldn't find Tsunade. Luckily, Naruto could now perform a perfect Rasengan in one hand. They were now heading into another village; still unknowing that Sasuke was trailing them. The duo sat in their rented room in an inn contemplating their next move. "I'll go in search of Tsunade while you work on these strategy scenarios I created for you," Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded while mumbling about stupid erosennins. Jiraiya left and Naruto began his scenarios.

Sasuke watched from outside as Naruto played his scenarios. His pursuers had lost him a few days ago and still hadn't found him. He watched as Naruto finished a scenario and went to the door. Naruto opened the door to reveal none other than Uchiha Itachi. "I'm guessing you're here for Kyuubi. You should know I won't go without a fight. So why don't we go into the forest and settle our business there?" Naruto said. Itachi nodded and they headed out.

When they got out to the forest, Sasuke jumped out and ran towards Itachi with his sharingan active and a raikiri blazing in his hand. "Die traitor!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi merely looked at Sasuke with his Mangekyou eyes. Sasuke fell as he experienced seventy-two hours of pain in a few seconds. Screams rang through the forest before Sasuke passed out. Naruto moved Sasuke out of the way and activated his Sharikugan. "Let's begin," Naruto said.

The two shinobi began sealing. "**Amaterasu Katon: Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Sun Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**!" Itachi yelled as Naruto said, "**Katon: Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**." A black fireball shot out of Itachi's mouth as a red one came from Naruto. Naruto cursed as Itachi's fireball consumed his own and quickly sealed. "**Suiton: Mizu Shouheki no Jutsu (Water Element: Water Barrier Technique)**!" The barrier came up just in time to stop the fireball. Itachi then removed his black cloak with the red clouds on it. He then began sealing as Naruto copied it perfectly and performed the same seals.

"What the hell! My Mangekyou Sharingan is supposed to stop the sharingan from copying abilities. How are you copying me?" Itachi asked. "Demonic Bloodline: Sharikugan," was all Naruto said. The two then made a final seal and exclaimed, "**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Twin dragons made of earth rose from the ground and battled through the air. The two combatants ran up their dragons with their katanas in hand. They collided into a deadly dance of steel atop their crumbling dragons.

When their jutsus finally ran out, they fell to the ground. They sheathed their blades and watched each other. "You're good kind. I'm leaving now, but one day, I will be back," Itachi said as he picked his cloak up. Naruto watched as the S-rank missing-nin disappeared. Suddenly, Sasuke's pursuers appeared. "Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi asked at seeing Sasuke out and Naruto worn out. Naruto turned and looked at the group and formed a seal. "**Kansei Nai no Jutsu (Sense Deadening Technique)**," Naruto said. Everyone but Kakashi, Gai, Hinata, and Hanabi lost all five of their senses leaving them without feeling, sight, sound, taste, or smell.

"Itachi came after me. I wouldn't go without a fight. Sasuke interfered and got nailed by one of the Mangekyou's abilities, not the fire one. I fought Itachi. Itachi left me for now. Sasuke needs to go back to Konoha. Jiraiya and I will continue to look for Tsunade," Naruto said. The four people nodded and Naruto raised his genjutsu. "Grab Sasuke and let's go to Konoha," Kakashi ordered. Lee picked up the still unconscious Sasuke and they were off. Naruto went to go back to the inn when suddenly something strongly suggested to his mind he go into the mountains. Naruto charged towards the range of mountains.

Jiraiya had found Tsunade after searching through every bar and casino in town. "Yo, Tsunade!" Jiraiya called out. A fairly attractive blonde approached the toad sannin. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya whispered something in Tsunade's ear. She sighed. "I will come back temporarily. Once this is done though, I'm leaving again," she said. Jiraiya nodded and they headed to the inn. Time to grab Naruto and head back.

Naruto had been climbing the mountain for a couple hours and was currently walking through a cave. Torches lit the cave revealing nothing except a giant boulder. Suddenly, the boulder shifted. The boulder grew four legs, a tail, and a head. Wings sprouted from its back. Soon, a stone gray dragon stood in front of a surprised Naruto. "Hello, Uzumaki Naruto. I am the dragon guardian of this realm. The only living mortal dragon. The dragon king from the 'summoning realm' as you morals call it would like to help you in exchange for a favor," said the giant winged creature.

Naruto looked confused. "Who are you? Why have I gained the attention of the dragon king?" he asked. The dragon made a noise that sounded like laughter. "My name has long since been forgotten and my presence lies unknown. You may call me Wisdom though. All the other dragons do. Also, you have been chosen as worthy for being the first dragon summoner," the great creature said. "Follow me," Wisdom said as he tore a hole in the fabric of space and walked through. Naruto followed.

What Naruto saw amazed him. In front of him stood a palace made from pure rubies and guarded by giant red dragons. "Is this the kid, Wisdom?" one of the guards asked. The stone gray dragon nodded. The guards stood aside as they passed. As they walked through the palace, Naruto saw dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They soon approached large doors made of black metal. "Beyond this door lies the dragon king. Remember, you are a guest, so be courteous," Wisdom said. Naruto nodded and they proceeded into the throne room.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto," came the voice of a large, royal purple dragon. Naruto bowed to the large dragon as Wisdom did beside him. A deep chortling came from the purple dragon. "No need for formalities, Uzumaki-san," the dragon said as he dismissed Wisdom. "I am Ryu, the dragon king. I have decided you worthy to be the first ever dragon summoner. You will also learn every dragon type of jutsu known," the mighty dragon said. Naruto seemed to absorb this information before thinking of something.

"Wisdom said you have a favor to ask of me in exchange for this power," Naruto said. Ryu smiled. "Actually I do. You see, the leader of the Akatsuki is capturing demons to become some sort of super power. My brother, the dragon demon, has been one of the four demons he's captured so far. The guy is trying to get all nine greater demons and absorb them. He's already absorbed three of his four captured greater demons, including my brother. What I want you to do is kill this man during your lifetime or the dragon contract will be terminated," Ryu announced.

Naruto contemplated this. "I will kill the man sometime during my life," Naruto said. Ryu arched his neck and grabbed something from behind him. When Ryu's head reappeared, he dropped a scroll at Naruto's feet. Naruto unrolled the summoning contract. Naruto signed the scroll and handed it to Ryu who replaced it on the shelf and pulled out another scroll. "What dragon jutsus do you know?" Ryu asked. "Fire, Water, Earth, my Dragon King Slash, Dragonfire Katana, Dragonfire Kunai, and Dragon Release," Naruto said. Ryu nodded and opened the scroll.

"Here we are. Wind, Wood, Lightning, Blood, Darkness, Rock, and Sand," Ryu said as beams of light shot from the scroll and hit Naruto. "Now, for my personal technique, Ultimate Dragon King Slash," Ryu said as a large purple beam shot from him and hit Naruto. "Thanks," Naruto said as he stopped glowing with light. "You can summon the contract whenever you want to. You can also teach whoever you deem worthy. But remember our deal," Ryu said. Wisdom walked back into the room. "I will not break the deal," Naruto said. Ryu nodded as he put the technique scroll away. "Then goodbye Naruto," Ryu said as Wisdom led Naruto out.

Wisdom led Naruto out of the palace and back into the mortal realm. "Good luck Naruto," Wisdom said as he turned back into a boulder. Naruto walked out of the cave and back to town. When Naruto got back, Jiraiya was standing there with a young blonde. "Where were you?" Jiraiya bellowed. "Well, I had a run-in with Itachi and then I was summoned by the dragon king in the summoning realm," Naruto said calmly. Jiraiya punched Naruto upside the head and was quickly hit himself by the blonde. Jiraiya just went a lot farther.

"What was that for Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. "Leave the kid alone. He obviously did fight Itachi, though the dragon one seems like crap," Tsunade said. Naruto jumped up from the ground. "Screw you. You'll see! Let's go back to Konoha then, obaachan," Naruto said. Jiraiya began running. "Run kid!" Jiraiya yelled back. Naruto looked at Tsunade and then took off after Jiraiya. "Wait till I get my hands on you twerp!" Tsunade bellowed. The trio ran helter-skelter all the way back to Konoha.

Tsunade visited her old sensei, the Hokage when she got back. They got to talking and she heard about Naruto's dream to be Hokage. She frowned at this information. Her old boyfriend and brother had died with that same dream. The next day, she went and saw Sasuke. Jiraiya and the Hokage stood on either side of Tsunade. "I can only think of one thing to do," Tsunade said, "The Limiter Seal." Her two companions frowned but stuck their hands out. Tsunade drew a symbol on the back of the sleeping Sasuke's neck in her blood and had them place their hands in certain spots. Tsunade took her place and they focused chakra into the symbol. The seal flared as the Limiter took over.

Sasuke awoke with a stinging on the back of his neck. He slowly sat up and examined his neck. "You're fine. You'll be able to perform jutsus normally again and the cursed seal will only activate if you will it to or have a huge emotional shift," Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and fell asleep again. The three shinobi who stood near him departed and began preparations for the end of the Chuunin Exam.

Team six trained hard over the last two weeks before the third test. Naruto had begun work on more jutsus and opened two more gates, for a grand total of six. Hinata had created her very own master fan and could now use five of the demonic gates, making Mekei happy, because she too had one more gate open now. Hanabi had also worked on jutsus and could now almost match Zeke in skill with earth jutsus (she could almost make maze).

Team seven, eight, and ten were also a good deal better. Sure, team six could wipe the floor with them, but they were still getting better. Sasuke could almost beat Hanabi atleast. All of the genin in the final part of the exam were being led to the stadium. Tsunade pulled Naruto out of the group as they reached the stadium. "Your dream of being Hokage is foolish Naruto," Tsunade said. Naruto glared at her. "You'll acknowledge my strength after I win this tournament," he growled. "Fine, you win, I'll give you my necklace, which belonged to the first Hokage, my grandfather. But if you lose, you have to give up on your dream," Tsunade said. Naruto narrowed his eyes but agreed.

All the genin took seats in the stands and noticed the amount of important people. The man in the arena suddenly spoke up. "I, Genma, will be the referee for these main matches. These people will watch your performance. Chuunins will be decided by how you fight, not by who wins. All new chuunin will be announced at the end of the tournament. Now, first match is Uzumaki Naruto versus Zeke. Please come to the floor," the examiner said.

Naruto and Zeke proceeded into the arena. Genma looked the two Leaf shinobi over. "Remember, I will end the fight if I believe it's over," Genma said. The two nodded. "Okay then. Hajime!" Genma yelled.

**Author's Notes:** This is kinda evil leaving off point isn't it? Sorry about that. Anyways, next chapter is going to be short because I'm only going to do some of the main matches. But, I will make chapter eight a good chapter. Anyways, please review as always.


	7. Dragon Power and Fights Galore

­**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Legend of Dragoon.

**Author's Notes:** I finally decided to type this chapter up. I hope it's not too bad for being the shortest chapter to date that I've written. Anyways, thanks as always those who reviewed. Here's answer to review:

**Dragon Man 180:** That is actually a good idea. I'll look into it.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Humans Talking in Minds_

_**Demon Speech**_

**Jutsus**

Chapter Seven: Dragon Power and Fights Galore

"Let's fight to our fullest, Zeke," Naruto said. Zeke nodded and began sealing. Naruto's eyes flickered into the Sharikugan and began copying the jutsu. _Show me_, Naruto thought as he began his own seals. "**Daichi Nami no Jutsu (Earth Wave Technique)**!" Zeke yelled. The ground began rolling towards Naruto. Naruto's image flickered as he dodged the attack. "**Kageryuudan no Jutsu (Shadow Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Naruto yelled from behind Zeke.

Zeke flipped away from Naruto as a dragon made of pure shadow attacked him. Cheers came from the crowd as the dragon split into four smaller versions and charged at Zeke. "**Kyousei** **Dobei no Jutsu (Great Earthen Barrier no Jutsu)**!" Zeke yelled as the dragons neared. The dragons absorbed into the barrier and shot out the other side as the full dragon again. Zeke jumped backwards and tossed a flash bomb at the creature. The bomb went off, shredding the dragon.

Applause came forth as the shinobi faced each other. "Let's do it," Zeke said as he panted. The two bit their thumbs and spread the blood across their palms in different patterns. After a set of seals, the duo slammed their hands on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" they yelled out. Ten bears appeared in front of Zeke as two dragons, one black and one red, appeared in front of Naruto. Whispers circulated at the sight of the two creatures. Zeke stared in shock.

"Yo Uzumaki-san, Ryu said you may summon us one day. Anyways, Dart at your service," the fiery red dragon introduced himself. "Micheal of the Shadow Dragons here," the pitch-black dragon said as well. "Nice to meet you both. Now, I don't want Zeke dead okay," Naruto said. The dragons nodded. "You're outnumbered, Naruto," Zeke said from behind his bears. Naruto looked at him. "You know how summoning is A Rank right?" Naruto asked. Zeke nodded. "My dragons are S Rank like the foxes and wolves," Naruto said. Zeke backed up a step.

Naruto sent Micheal down into a shadow as Dart released a wave of fire at the advancing bears. Dark spikes shot from the ground and pierced the bears. Soon, Naruto and his dragons faced Zeke. "I can't stop your dragons from reaching me quickly, but I can stop you. **Koudo Meiro no Jutsu (Earthen Maze Technique)**! **Jidou Kansei no Jutsu (Automatic Traps Technique)**! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Zeke yelled as he completed multiple seals. A closed-top earth maze appeared around Naruto, fully loaded with traps and bears. Naruto had Michael become a shadow in the maze.

Zeke was smiling awkwardly until he saw a flash of red go by. He flipped around and got hit into the air by Dart's tail. Zeke continued dodging the fiery dragon as Naruto moved through the maze and Micheal cut up more bears. Naruto was about halfway through the maze now, but he was covered in his own blood. "Screw this. **Chiryuudan no Jutsu (Blood Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he finished some seals with a weird seal. The blood on Naruto's body moved off him and formed into a dragon shape.

Zeke had just dodged an attack from Dart when a blood-red dragon shot out of his maze at him followed by Micheal and Naruto. Zeke punched at the blood dragon and was surprised when his hand went through it. "Like my **Blood Dragon Technique**? Physical attacks can't hurt it," Naruto said, lieing slightly, not telling about the slight weak spot. Zeke began sealing in response. "**Ishi Ibara no Jutsu (Stone Thorn Technique)**," Zeke said. A thorn pierced the blood dragon, while the two summons rose above them and Naruto jumped up and balanced on the tip with chakra.

Naruto looked at his formed blood dragon. "Lucky hit," Naruto said. The two charged at each other as the dragons circled overhead. Naruto slid under Zeke and kicked him upwards. Zeke fell towards Naruto sealing. "**Monosugoi no Jutsu (Earth Shatter Technique)**!" Zeke yelled as the ground shattered where Naruto used to be. "**Kage Bunshin Bakudan no Jutsu (Bomb Shadow Replication Technique)**!" came Naruto's shout from above Zeke. Zeke looked up and saw curled up Narutos dropping at him. The Narutos exploded as they neared Zeke.

Zeke was tossed across the arena from the explosions. When he caught his bearings, the arena was in shadows and Naruto stood across the arena. "Where are your dragons?" Zeke asked. Naruto grinned widely. "You're standing on them. So am I. Meet my **Hokage Combo**!" Naruto yelled as bursts of fire and dark spikes began shooting from the ground around Zeke. "Oh, shit," Zeke said as he charged at Naruto, dodging the attacks. The Hokage was chuckling at Naruto's attack. _Fire shadow, indeed,_ he thought.

Zeke was just about to reach Naruto when a shadow wall blocked him. He looked all around him and saw he was in a box. Bursts of fire shot out of the sides, singing Zeke. When Micheal released his walls as Dart and he came out of the ground, Zeke could barely stand. The dragons suddenly transformed into different weapons. Micheal had become a fuuhma shuriken and Dart had become a gauntlet that could shoot fire on his right arm.

Zeke stood tall and downed two soldier pills. He quickly sealed a final technique. "**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Zeke yelled as he turned part of his maze that still remained into a giant dragon. Naruto threw the fuuhma shuriken at the dragon and charged behind it. Micheal cut through the dragon and headed at Zeke. Naruto pummeled the rest of the dragon with his Dart gauntlet. Zeke dodged the fuuhma shuriken and was hit in the back of the head. Zeke passed out as Naruto dismissed Micheal and Dart.

Cheers and mass applause ran through the arena at the great fight. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled out. Medic-nins rushed Zeke off the arena as Naruto went to his team in the stands. The earth maze slowly crumbled into dust. Naruto got jumped by an overjoyed Hinata as he approached. "Good fight, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled into his ear over the roar of the crowd.

Naruto grinned as he kissed Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as they sat down. The crowd died down as Genma caught their attention. "The next match is between Hyuuga Hinata and Haku. Ladies, come on down!" Genma exclaimed. Hinata frowned as she went down to the arena. Haku walked into the arena through a mirror. "Hajime!" Genma yelled.

"**Hyouketsu Butoukai no Jutsu (Freeze Ball Technique)**," Haku said as she launched a ball of ice at Hinata. Hinata brought her master fan down towards the ball and blasted it back at Haku. Haku went to dodge, but was soon frozen in ice. Hinata swung her fan at Haku and said, "**Nenshou Kaze no Jutsu (Burning Wind Technique)**." The heated air melted Haku. "Whoops, forgot you were a powerful wind user," Haku said while scratching the back of her head. Haku then began sealing. She slammed her hands on the ground.

"**Hijutsu: Aisu Tamadare no Jutsu (Special Technique: Ice Palace Technique)**!" Haku yelled. Naruto scowled. _Damn bloodlines,_ he thought. Ice mirrors began appearing everywhere, making winding hallways and a giant palace made of ice mirrors. Haku walked into one of the mirrors. Hinata warily walked into the palace. The corridor Hinata was in appeared to be a dead end. She looked back and saw the entrance was blocked. She turned forward again and saw Haku looking at her through a mirror. "Welcome to my palace of death," Haku said. The mirror melted revealing the rest of the palace.

Hinata ran through the place wondering how to get out. Haku would occasionally launch a wave or two of senbon at her. She suddenly stopped in a large room when all exits were cut off by mirrors. "Let's end it here," Haku said as her image appeared everywhere. Hinata suddenly began a frantic dance with her fan as hundreds of senbon flew at her. "**Easekisho no Jutsu (Air Barrier Technique)**!" she yelled out. A dome of air around Hinata solidified. She began talking to Mekei as she sat in her barrier.

_Mekei-chan, how do I get out of this damn palace? I'll need some serious firepower,_ Hinata asked her demon. **_Summon Kyuubi from out of Naruto. Kyuubi is the top fox summon,_** Mekei said. Hinata blinked. _Thanks, Mekei-chan,_ Hinata said. Hinata stood up, watching the ceaseless barrage of senbon. With a quick bite of her thumb, Hinata began the summoning process. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Kyuubi (Summoning Technique-Kyuubi)**!" Hinata yelled.

The crowd was wondering what was going on since they couldn't see in the palace. Naruto sat patiently waiting. Suddenly, he felt weaker as Kyuubi left with a **_Woah!_** The color drained out of his face as he ran towards the Hokage. A giant burst of fire shot from the palace and everyone watched the Kyuubi step out, cackling, with Hinata atop his head. Screams rang through the arena at the sight of the greatest threat to Konoha ever.

Naruto continued to the Hokage as the Kyuubi and Haku battled it out, with Kyuubi laughing his head off. Haku was launching freeze balls at Kyuubi, freezing multiple parts of his body. When Naruto reached the Hokage's area, Tsunade and Jiraiya grabbed him. "Naruto, why is the Kyuubi there and not in you?" the Hokage asked. "Well, it kind of looks like Hinata summoned him for his fire," Naruto said nervously. The Hokage and two sannin stared at Naruto warily. "We shall see," the Hokage said.

Hinata had to keep using her burning wind to unfreeze the Kyuubi as they assaulted Haku. Suddenly, the Kyuubi stopped. **_Naruto is not faring well. I helped you, and you can finish it. Good-bye,_** Kyuubi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's stomach glowed briefly as the Kyuubi returned. Naruto's three guards released him as they saw it was safe.

"**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as she descended. Haku received several cuts as she finished her technique. "**Hijutsu: Denkiteki Aisu Katana no Jutsu (Special Technique: Legendary Ice Blade Technique)**," Haku said as her cold blade grew on her arm. Hinata placed her fan back on her back as Haku charged. Hinata focused chakra to her eyes and activated her bloodline. She concentrated chakra around her arms, hands, legs, and feet as she dodged Haku's slash. She ducked under a horizontal slash and brought her fist up in an uppercut.

The crowd watched as Haku flew high into the air. Haku watched as Hinata jumped very fast up past her. Hinata kicked Haku in the back, causing her to speed into the ground. Haku shot an ice ball at the descending Hinata and missed. Hinata pulled four kunai out as she continued to descend and focused chakra into them. "**Kunai Shakkishakki Doumeihigyou no Jutsu (Knife Precise Strikes Technique)**!" Hinata yelled. Flashes of light shot out and when Hinata landed, the kunai were one each in each main joint on Haku. Shoulders and knees flared in pain for Haku as she saw the kunai.

Hinata picked Haku up and quickly head-butted her. Haku dropped to the ground unconscious. "Shousha, Hyuuga Hinata," Genma said as the crowd erupted in cheers. Naruto ran off as Hinata went back into the stands. Naruto embraced Hinata briefly as they sat down, worn out. "Hyuuga Hanabi versus Zaku," Genma said. Hanabi activated her bloodline as she walked down.

"Hajime," Genma called. _So I get to take the last of you down as well. Prepare to die, Zaku, _Hanabi said as she spread blood across her palms. She sealed befored slamming her hands down. "**Kaedama Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Double Summoning Technique)**!" she yelled. Twenty foxes and wolves appeared around the arena. Zaku charged at Hanabi as the summons jumped him. Hanabi began sealing again.

"**Koudo Meiro no Jutsu (Earthen Maze Technique)**!" Hanabi yelled, hoping it would work right. A full maze rose up around Zaku and her summons. Naruto watched her in amusement. She sighed when she realized she didn't know the automatic traps technique. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Hanabi said as she summoned ten bears into the maze. The animals stalked Zaku as he ran through the maze. _I don't want to die by these jutsus like Dosu,_ Zaku thought worriedly.

Hanabi stood around bored as she waited for Zaku to die. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blasted through a good portion of the maze and hit Hanabi. Hanabi flew through the air and saw Zaku running at her. She collapsed her maze, allowing her summons to help her as she was knocked into the wall. Hanabi stood up and charged at Zaku. They began swapping blows as Hanabi's summons watched her.

Hanabi used her Jyuuken stance as Zaku just punched and kicked. She was slowly closing his tenketsus. Zaku suddenly put his hands right under Hanabi's chest and said, "**Kyuukyoku Zankuuha**." The blast threw Hanabi into the stands as she had her summons attack Zaku. Hanabi ran back into the arena and had her summons drop back again. Hanabi suddenly pulled out two fuuhma shuriken and opened them. She threw them with incredible speed at Zaku.

Zaku tried to dodge the shuriken, but one of them sliced off his left arm. He howled in pain and watched as Hanabi caught her two weapons. She then threw one of them and cut his head off. "Shousha, Hyuuga Hanabi," Genma said. Kin shook in the stands. _I'm the only one on my team who survived. Orochimaru-sama will kill me for sure, _Kin thought. Hanabi walked into the stands with the satisfaction of knowing she had defeated two of the three sound-nin and even killed one of them.

Hanabi took her seat next to Naruto to await the next match. "Hey Naruto, why did you go to the Hokage right before Hinata broke free from the ice palace?" Hanabi asked. "I had to assure them the Kyuubi wasn't free," Naruto said. Hanabi nodded as Genma announced the next fighters. "Aburame Shino versus Temari. Fighters to the arena," Genma said. The two combatants slowly walked into the arena. Shino stood coolly across from the impatient Temari as she fidgeted with her fan.

"Hajime!" Genma yelled. Shino stood there as Temari whipped her fan off her back and released a small gust of wind. Shino still didn't move as the wind ruffled his clothes. _This kid is weird, _Temari thought. Suddenly, Shino lifted his arms up and waves of bugs flew out. Temari shivered at the sight of so many bugs and swung her fan at them. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**," Temari said as the wind began slicing the bugs.

Suddenly, Temari threw her fan at Shino and watched it rotate with its sharp edges. The spinning fan hit Shino and went through as he turned into a swarm of bugs. Some bugs attached to the fan as it flew back to Temari. Shino appeared behind Temari as she caught her fan. He surrounded his fist with bugs and punched her. She went flying through the air as bugs attached to her.

Slowly, the small numbers of bugs on Temari were feeding on her chakra. She stood up, determined to beat this bug freak. She raised her fan, preparing a technique she saw Hinata use. "**Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Tornado Technique)**!" Temari yelled as a cyclone burst forth from her rapidly moving fan. The cyclone tore through the bugs around the arena and headed towards Shino. He watched as the cyclone neared him.

He began to evade the cyclone, but Temari didn't make it so easy. She whipped him into the air and launched another slicing wind at him. The funnel consumed Shino and when it left, Shino lay on the ground unconscious. "Shousha, Temari," Genma said. Shino was carted off the field as Temari went into the stands. "The next match will be the last match in the first round," Genma said.

Sasuke nervously played with a kunai. He knew he could now use jutsus, but he had to fight someone who almost killed Lee. "Sasuke-kun, you can do it!" Saukra yelled to him. Sasuke looked at her with a worried expression. "Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara of the Sand! Fighters, come forth!" Genma yelled. Sasuke jumped down as Gaara appeared in the arena. Sasuke briefly looked over Gaara and noticed the kanji on his forehead.

"Why do you have the kanji of love on your forehead?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stared at Sasuke levelly. "It symbolizes my love of death and of me only," Gaara said. Sasuke slid into a stance as Gaara stood there. Genma looked the two unique fighters over. "Hajime," he said.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, chapter's up. Chapter eight may be one of my bigger chapters to make up for lack of content in this chapter. Anyways, for those of you who don't know, here are a little translations:

**Hajime-Start**

**Shousha-Winner**


	8. Fights of Destiny! Arise Bouenkyou!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Legend of Dragoon, or any of the Suikoden games copyrights. Don't sue me actual owners of their copyrights.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all who reviewed. Anyways, thanks to a no school day, I'm able to get this chapter out only two days after the last one, yay! I would have put it out yesterday, but I couldn't get onto internet when I finished writing it. As far as I know, I have now written one-third to one-half of my story. I know, it's a short story, but you never know, I may end up with more. Anyways, I didn't receive any questions, so no answers today.

Chapter Eight: Fights of Destiny! Arise Bouenkyou!

Sasuke charged at Gaara who merely created his sand armor. Sasuke punched at Gaara, but he collided into the sand armor. He bounced back while sealing. "**Katon: Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**," Sasuke said. Gaara dodged the fireball and began sealing. "**Sunaarashi no Jutsu (Sandstorm Technique)**," Gaara said passively. Rough sands flew through the air in the large arena. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them, his two-marked sharingans blazed in his eyes.

Waves of sand suddenly rose all around Sasuke. He quickly buried himself as the sand crashed down. Gaara stood atop the sand frowning. He didn't expect his opponent to go down so easily. Suddenly, the sound of chirping came from nearby. Sasuke burst from the sand with the Raikiri crackling in his hand. Sasuke ran at Gaara, avoiding pillars of sand that popped up. A giant wave of sand appeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke put the Raikiri in front of him and pushed through the wave. When Sasuke came out the other side, he was knocked backwards. Gaara silently stood over him with a spear of hardened sand. Sasuke thrust the Raikiri up and watched as Gaara turned into sand around his arm. _Sand Clone Technique?_ Sasuke thought. Suddenly, a cage of sand appeared around Sasuke. Gaara stood nearby with his spear, which quickly turned into a scythe. "Good-bye Sasuke," Gaara said.

Gaara swung his scythe at Sasuke, who dodged it and broke it with his Raikiri. He then plowed his way out of his prison. _This guy is too strong, I have to use,_ Sasuke thought. The crowd watched as dark purple symbols appeared all over Sasuke. The Raikiri in his hand turned the same dark purple. Gaara calmly regarded Sasuke. "If I went full power, you would die in a matter of seconds," Gaara said. Sasuke screamed and charged Gaara.

Multiple people watched Sasuke worriedly. _He activated his cursed seal,_ they thought. Gaara had created multiple sand clones to combat Sasuke. Sasuke mowed the clones down like weeds. Sasuke sported several cuts that were deep, but he continued on. When he finally reached Gaara, he was impaled and tossed backwards. "**Sabaku Reikyuu no Jutsu (Desert Coffin Technique)**," Gaara said as sand began to cover Sasuke. With a flare of chakra, Sasuke burst out. He went to move towards Gaara, when suddenly his Raikiri went out, the cursed seal receded, and he fell to his knees.

"Looks like Sasuke has run out of energy," Gaara said while sneering. "Shousha, Gaara of the Sand," Genma said. Gaara glared at Genma and began creating javelins of sand. Sasuke closed his eyes as he awaited death. _It looks like I won't get to kill you brother,_ Sasuke thought. The javelins flew. "No!" Naruto yelled. Blood sprayed as the javelins ran into someone. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto crouching with his eyes closed and the four javelins in him. He slowly opened his eyes and Sasuke gasped. Naruto's eyes had four marks in them, reminding Sasuke of the Mangekyou.

**_Kit, I give a gift to you. You have saved one of your most precious people, so I shall improve your Sharikugan. Arise Bouenkyou Sharikugan!_** The Kyuubi roared. Naruto in the real world pulled the javelins out and looked at Genma. "Examiner, I would like to fight this monster now," Naruto growled. Genma looked at the Hokage, who nodded. "Okay, Uzumaki Naruto versus Gaara of the Sand. Hajime!" Genma announced.

Sasuke quickly moved off the field as Naruto dove at Gaara. Gaara dodged as Naruto raced past. Naruto began sealing as Gaara turned towards him. "**Naraku Katon: Houou Heki Hinote no Jutsu (Hellfire Element: Pheonix Burst Fire Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as a dark purple bird burst forth from Naruto. The crowd stared in awe as the flaming purple bird shot purple fireballs at Gaara. Everytime the fire hit the sand; an area of glass would form. The bird suddenly dove at Gaara and hit his strong sand armor.

The armor turned to glass as the phoenix was reincarnated. Gaara quickly had a wave of sand smother the bird before it could get too far up. Naruto pressed his hand into one of his wounds and brought it out before sealing. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Naruto yelled. Four dragons appeared around the arena. Dart and Micheal had returned and now a blood dragon and a sand dragon were with them. "Yo Naruto," Dart said. Micheal nodded. "I am Suna," the sand dragon said. "Rose," the blood dragon said simply.

"Attack him!" Naruto ordered as he pointed at Gaara. Suna absorbed into the sand on the ground as Micheal went into the shadows. Rose hung back as Dart charged. Naruto looked questionably at Rose. "I'm more of a defensive type," Rose said. Naruto nodded. Dart charged a fireball and launched it at Gaara. A barrier of sand blocked the fireball and Suna shot out of the barrier at Gaara before it turned into glass. Gaara dodged the dragon, but the dragon absorbed back into the safety of the sand.

Naruto and Rose watched the dragons fight Gaara. Rose suddenly looked at Naruto. "Activate the power from within. Activate the power that is given with the summoning contract. Become the dragoon," Rose said. Naruto stared blankly at the blood dragon. Suddenly, he pulled a power from within him. A bright purple glow surrounded Naruto. The crowd, Gaara, and the dragons stared at Naruto. Blue-purple scales rolled across Naruto's body creating armor. Wings sprouted from Naruto's back and turned a bright blue-purple as well. Rose turned into a blade and attached to Naruto's arm.

The other summoned dragons suddenly flew at the hovering Naruto and Micheal and Suna were absorbed into Naruto. Dart turned back into a flaming gauntlet and went on Naruto's unarmed hand. Everyone stared slack-jawed as Naruto shot forward at impossible, yet still visible by high-powered sharingan or Mangekyou, and struck Gaara. Gaara flew through the air and struck the wall. A blast of sand shot from where Gaara was at Naruto. Naruto flew into the sand amid gasps from the crowd.

Gaara stood on top of the sand yet again frowning. He knew Naruto wouldn't go down this easy, but where was he. Suddenly, some sand in front of Gaara began shaping itself. Within a few seconds, the sand had taken the shape of Naruto. Naruto stuck his blade in the ground and thrust his hand at Gaara. A huge blast of lightning shot out and fried Gaara. Gaara fell to the ground quivering.

The crowd watched as Naruto jumped into the air and his dragons reappeared around him. Naruto began sealing as the dragons turned into energy around him. "**Chikara Suimin no Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique)**!" came Gaara's voice suddenly. Gaara slumped forward, asleep. Suddenly, sand rolled all around Gaara, creating a thirty-foot form of a raccoon. **_Freedom!_** The sand demon bellowed. The Hokage took on a look of surprise as Naruto cursed and sealed faster than ever. "**Kyuukyoku Ayumikata: Doragon Oiuchi no Jutsu (Ultimate Move: Dragon Finality Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as the dragons, in energy form, sped towards the new Gaara and collided, resulting in an explosion that rocked the arena.

Suddenly, explosions rocked Konoha as Sand and Sound shinobi invaded. Battles instantly raged as Leaf shinobi counter-attacked. Hinata and Hanabi jumped into the ring near Naruto's hovering form as the demon-controlled Gaara rose. "Help defend Konoha, I can handle Gaara by myself!" Naruto yelled to them. "But…" Hinata began. "No buts! Go!" Naruto yelled as he dove at Gaara. Hinata and Hanabi ran off worriedly. Gaara caught Naruto and threw him against the wall. **_You can't stop Shukaku, fool!_** The demonic vessel raged. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the monstrosity.

Hinata and Hanabi had caught up with the rest of the rookies and Gai's team and were battling against the enemy forces. Their summoned wolves, toads, and bears were cutting the enemies down as they searched for the Hokage. They found him, just as Orochimaru set a barrier up around the Sandaime and himself. The genin decided to stop interference from others as they couldn't open the barrier. They watched the two figures inside as well. Kakashi, Gai, and some other jounin came by too. They decided to help the genin. Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared as a giant three-headed snake closed in. "Damn you, Orochimaru," Jiraiya whispered. All fighters present dropped into stance.

"You will die today, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said to the Hokage. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," the snake sannin said. Three coffins appeared from the ground and the Sandaime gasped. "That summoning is forbidden!" the Hokage yelled as the first coffin opened. The first Hokage climbed from the coffin. The second coffin opened, revealing the Nidaime, or second Hokage. The Sandaime, realizing what was in the third coffin, quickly destroyed the last coffin. "Guess you don't want to see my old rival, do you?" Orochimaru asked. "Oh well, let's go!" Orochimaru yelled.

Naruto was getting the shit kicked out of him. Shukaku wasn't even at full power, and Naruto's dragoon strength couldn't match him. "**Seiteki Heki no Jutsu (Static Burst Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as another large blast of electricity shot at Shukaku. Shukaku's sand quickly rose and blocked the shot. **_Weak little human,_** Shukaku snickered. Naruto gritted his teeth and began a long series of seals. "**Raiu no Jutsu (Thunderstorm Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as the skies darkened and most of the arena began raining. Suddenly, with a quick wave of chakra from Naruto, Shukaku and several empty spots were struck by lightning. Shukaku suddenly grew twenty feet taller. **_Full power!_** Shukaku cackled. Naruto cursed.

All the genin watched the snake as it approached. Hinata suddenly recalled something Mekei had taught her. "Guys, guard me!" Hinata yelled. The genin quickly dropped into stance around her as she began drawing on the ground. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya came and watched her work curiously. The other jounin quickly guarded as well. Suddenly, the kanji on the ground rose and shrunk onto the back of Hinata's right hand. She ran forward and the others followed. They dodged as the snake and the shinobi around it attacked them.

Hinata jumped up at the snake with her right hand glowing with chakra. All shinobi watched as Hinata hit the snake with her palm and light burst forth. "**Shimanagashi Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Banish Summoning Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Sand and Sound forces became enraged at the loss of their summon. Hinata landed and the fights resumed. Jiraiya and Tsunade summoned Gamabunta, the boss toad, and Katsuya, the boss slug, to fight the enemy forces from the ground.

The Hokage dodged another slicing line of water from the dead Nidaime. He struck out at the First with his diamond-edge staff form of Enma, the boss of the ape summons. He cut the First's arm off, which quickly regenerated. "Having trouble, old man?" Orochimaru asked from his perch near the fighting. He had dropped his shield when he sensed the Konoha shinobi leave. "Be quiet, Orochimaru," the Sandaime got out as he dodged another slicing water line. Suddenly, a blur shot at the watery Nidaime and struck it with a glowing palm. "**Shimanagashi Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Banish Summoning Technique)**!" came the voice from the female attached to the hand.

The Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru watched as the girl jumped and flipped through the air and did the same to the First Hokage. Orochimaru's summons disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Thanks, Hinata," the Hokage said. Hinata stood near him with her left hand glowing and another seal on the back of that hand. "Foolish child. You think that stops me?" Orochimaru said as he created a grass-cutter blade. Orochimaru rushed at Hinata as her left hand shot forwards. A blast of light shot from her hand and nailed Orochimaru. The snake sannin flew backwards from the force of the energy Hinata withdrew her hand and stared at the cut on the back.

Shukaku was kicking Naruto's dragoon ass. After the fully-powered Shukaku seemed immune to lightning, Naruto had dropped his thunderstorm. From there, Naruto had gotten thrown around and was now lying on the ground, slowing losing his dragoon state. **_I told you that you were too weak, mortal, _**Shukaku said as Naruto became normal in appearance again. **_You shall die now, _**Shukaku said as he approached the small, bloody boy. "I will not die! I will become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me!" Naruto yelled out as waves of red chakra poured from him. Shukaku took a step back. **_K-Kyuubi!_** Shukaku stuttered out.

Naruto's appearance took on a full change. His eyes became gold and his hair turned red-orange. His claws grew and chakra covered his body as his whisker marks elongated and deepened. His six fox tails burst out and, with the sound of a bolt being drawn back, a seventh fox tail appeared with the others. A faint glimmer in his eyes showed that the Bouenkyou was still there. He stretched his hands out. "**Akuma: Rensa Rasengan (Demon: Chained Spiral Blast)**," Naruto growled out as swirling balls of chakra appeared in each hand.

Shukaku prepared sand for a defense as Naruto jumped into the air. Naruto tossed his left Rasengan out as a chain of chakra connected it to his hand. The ball crashed against the shield that Shukaku had created. Shukaku dropped his shield and was nailed by the other Rasengan. Naruto dispelled his remaining Rasengan as he hit the ground. Shukaku blinked as Naruto disappeared. Naruto grabbed onto Shukaku as he stopped and yelled, "**Akuma Naraku Katon: Inferuno no Jutsu (Demon Hellfire Element: Inferno Technique)**!"

Sand, Sound, and Leaf shinobi alike, stopped when they sensed and saw a giant pillar of flame in the stadium where Naruto and Gaara where fighting. What really caught their attention was the fact that the fire was even darker a black than the Mangekyou's Amaterasu. Waves of heat shot from the pillar, super-heating a bunch of shinobi. A good amount of the enemy forces turned and ran away from Konoha at the power of Kyuubi, not wanting to face that power.

Hinata stared at her cut seal, oblivious to the explosion of energy that was Naruto's fire jutsu. She charged at Orochimaru in blind fury. Orochimaru quickly knocked her backwards. The Sandaime caught and set her down. "Get out of here. I'll finish him," he said. Hinata nodded and ran to her friends. "Let's end this," the Sandaime said as he began sealing. "You can't kill me!" Orochimaru yelled. The Sandaime smiled as he finished sealing. He slumped over dead as a light struck Orochimaru's arm.

Orochimaru yelled as he lost use of his arms and hands. He cursed when all the shinobi that were outside their battle area charged in. "Hokage-sama!" they yelled in unison. Jiraiya and Tsunade turned towards Orochimaru with fury etched on their faces. Orochimaru smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya and Tsunade scowled but looked back at their companions. "Orochimaru has fled without the use of his arms and we must clear the remaining enemies out since we're pretty sure Naruto's little fire trick scared a bunch of them off. All genin go check on Naruto. Everyone else, get rid of remaining enemies," Tsunade ordered. The shinobi bound off in different directions. "Let's get him out of here," Jiraiya said to the now crying Tsunade. She nodded and they moved the Hokage to his office.

Naruto, returned to normal appearance, stood swaying over a barely living and severely burnt Gaara. All of the rookies of that year and Gai's team appeared around them. "Dobe, did you kill him?" Sasuke asked him eagerly. Suddenly, Genma came running by, followed by Temari and Kankuro. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" he yelled out. "How could you beat me?" came Gaara's weak voice. Naruto looked calmly at him. "I have friends I fight to protect. I'd die before I let them die. They are my precious people. They give me the strength to win," Naruto said. "Friends? Love? Does it really matter?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded solemnly. Gaara passed into unconsciousness with one thought in mind. _Naruto, I will make friends and gain precious people. Then I'll be able to beat you._

Naruto was forced to go to the hospital with Gaara as both were severely injured. Temari and Kankuro stayed by Gaara's side and Naruto was forced alone. Hinata and Hanabi came to visit him the next day and tell him all enemy forces, except Gaara's team because he was still in exam, were gone. They helped him get out of bed, almost fully healed, to go to the memorial service for the Hokage. Tsunade was there and told them she had been instated as the next Hokage. Naruto stood near the grave and went off on a long tirade to the Hokage. When they were done, they walked towards home. Genma interrupted their journey. "The last three matches of the exam will be held in one week," Genma said. They nodded and went home.

Naruto slept all through the night and was awoken by a very provocatively placed Hinata. He blushed deeply and slid very slowly out of that area. It wasn't long before they were all awake. They went to training and about halfway through the day, Hanabi began complaining loudly. "This sucks! You guys have demons to make you more powerful! Naruto also has that dragoon thing! I hate being the weak link on the team!" Hanabi yelled out. Naruto slammed her into the ground and went to a tree with Hinata. "Do you think we should make her more powerful?" Naruto whispered to her. "Sure. Want to make the prototype runes on her?" Hinata whispered back. Naruto nodded and they went to her.

They went over to Hanabi and Naruto paralyzed her. "What are you doing?" Hanabi asked. "Shut up if you want more power," Naruto growled. Hanabi quickly shut up. Naruto and Hinata cut themselves and began drawing a symbol in blood on the back of the hand they occupied. Naruto put on the back of Hanabi's left hand a flame surrounded by lightning and Hinata put on Hanabi's right a water drop with wind waves. "I got destructive," Naruto said. "I got medical and defensive," Hinata said. Red chakra burst from Naruto onto his symbol as white chakra moved from Hinata to her symbol gently. When they were done, Hanabi's left hand was surrounded by fire and lightning and her right was glowing.

Naruto unparalyzed Hanabi and all three of them stood up as Hanabi's hands stopped glowing. "We're going to have to recharge these every now and then," Hinata said as she tossed her sister some fingerless gloves. Hanabi nodded and slipped them on. "How do I use these?" Hanabi asked. "You think about the ability you want to use," Naruto said. "What abilities do I have?" Hanabi inquired. They quickly told her. "Go ahead, try it," Naruto said. Hanabi put her left hand above her head and concentrated. The symbol on her left hand glowed above it and a blinding light shot out. When it receded, the trees for about five hundred feet on each side of them had been vaporized.

Naruto sighed and grabbed Hanabi's left hand as Hinata gaped. With a quick burst of chakra, Naruto had recharged her destructive rune. "You used seventy percent of your rune power in that one ability. I recharged your rune. Be more careful of how you use your power," Naruto said. Hanabi nodded and Hinata stared at him. "Dang, I don't want to know what all the power can do," Hinata said in awe. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Hinata sighed. "Let's go. We have four days till our final fights. Since we're three of the final four, we'll have to fight each other," Hanabi said. They all frowned. "We will give it our best," Hinata said. They all agreed.

Before long, the final fights came. Team six stood in the arena with Temari facing Tsunade, the recently appointed Godaime Hokage. "Welcome to the final part of the Chuunin Exam! You four have made it far and now we shall end this tournament. Genma!" Tsunade yelled. Genma stepped up as Tsunade went into the stands with the others. "Okay! First match is between Hyuuga Hanabi and Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!" Genma yelled. Hinata and Temari charged into the stands as Naruto turned and a wind wave blasted Hanabi backwards. Genma jumped backwards as Naruto activated his Bouenkyou Sharikugan and Hanabi activated her byakugan.

Naruto charged at Hanabi and kicked her into the air. He quickly sealed and said, "**Chakra Soutei no Jutsu (Chakra Binding Technique)**." Hanabi flipped around in the air as a strand of Naruto's chakra grabbed onto her. She watched as he grew wings and launched into the air. He dragged her higher into the air and began swinging her. He released the chakra around Hanabi and she shot towards the ground. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he moved his wings, creating a huge gust. A quick flash of light appeared on Hanabi's right side before the slicing wind nailed Hanabi as she hit the ground.

Hinata sat clutching her seat, waiting for the dust to clear where her sister landed. She glanced up at her boyfriend who was hovering nervously. _You better not have killed her, Naruto-kun,_ Hinata thought nervously. The crowd watched nervously as the smoke cleared, revealing a glowing white shield around Hanabi and a water drop above wind symbols floated above her right hand. Naruto smiled ecstatically as the crowd sighed. "Good thinking, Hanabi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Hanabi smiled as she dropped her shield.

Hanabi suddenly shot her left hand up and the electric fire symbol hovered above her hand. _Shit!_ Naruto thought as he fully turned into the dragoon. A shot of fire burst from Hanabi as Naruto shot his right hand forward. "**Seiteki Heki no Jutsu (Static Burst Technique)**!" Naruto yelled. His electric blast shot out and collided with the fire. As the blasts battled for control, Naruto began drawing a design in the air. The crowd watched as Naruto's eyes slightly glowed as he drew the symbol in fire. Suddenly, Naruto shot his free hand through the middle of it and the symbol shot to the ground under Hanabi.

Hanabi saw the symbol under her as chains shot out of it and latched onto her. Her fire instantly died away as the chain's magic blocked the rune's power. Naruto floated to the ground and resumed normal appearance. "There, you can't move. I also made the chains so they stopped the runes," Naruto said to the struggling Hanabi, who was struggling to hide her one-handed seals. "**Deido Suraido no Jutsu (Mudslide Technique)**!" Hanabi yelled as she finished sealing. Naruto cursed as the waves of mud hit him.

"**Doro Doru no Jutsu (Mud Doll Technique)**!" Hanabi yelled, still chained to the ground. Twenty humanoid figures appeared from the mud around Naruto. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," came Naruto's muffled voice from under the mud. The crowd watched as a circle of mud began to bubble and glow red. A jet of fire shot out as Dart made his appearance. Dart quickly freed Naruto and turned into a gauntlet again. Naruto started the gauntlet on fire and looked at the dolls. "Let's go," Naruto said.

Naruto jumped at the nearest doll and nailed it with his gauntlet. He punched threw it and it hardened from the heat. "**Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Spinning Wind)**!" Naruto yelled and demolished the doll. The same process continued for the next nineteen dolls. Naruto stepped up to Hanabi and said, "Good night." With that, he knocked Hanabi out. He released Hanabi and carried her back into the stands. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled. _Shit, he only has to beat the winner of the next match and he won the tournament,_ Tsunade thought.

"Next match, Hyuuga Hinata versus Temari," Genma said from the arena. Hinata left as Naruto returned with Hanabi. The wind users held their fans nervously awaiting the mark. "Hajime!" Genma yelled. Bursts of wind shot out as fans opened. "This will be an interesting battle, Temari-san," Hinata said. "Indeed," Temari remarked, "To the better wind user!" Hinata nodded and they raised their fans.

"**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" they yelled out. The wind attacks connected and canceled. The girls charged forward and connected closed fans. Chakra surrounded Hinata's foot as she kicked Temari into the air. She slid her second fan out of the first and swung them at Temari. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" Hinata yelled. Cuts appeared all across Temari as she descended. Temari landed and shot a burst of wind at Hinata.

The combatants flew around the arena, occasionally launching bursts of wind at each other. _How can I finish this?_ Hinata thought. She released another slicing wind at Temari. _Oh, there is that,_ Hinata thought.

**Flashback**

Hinata walked into the weapons store. "Hey, Hinata-san. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked from the counter. "Hello, Tenten-san. I'm looking for those scrolls like you use," Hinata said. Tenten smiled and pulled a box out. "So, I hear you're fighting Temari in the semi-finals," Tenten said as Hinata looked through the various types of scrolls. "Yes, I am," Hinata said as she selected two scrolls. "How much for these?" Hinata said. "Free, if you use them to defeat Temari," Tenten said with a wink. "You got it!" Hinata exclaimed.

**End Flashback**

A blast of wind hit Hinata. "Wake up, kid!" Temari yelled. Hinata smiled. "It's over," Hinata announced. Hinata blasted Temari into the air and threw her sharp-edged fans at her, spinning them. She also released three shuriken from each hand at Temari. She released a clasp on her jacket and the scrolls tumbled out. She opened them and tossed them into the air as her fans began to return.

Waves of kunai and shuriken shot from the scrolls as Hinata caught her fans. "**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as she shot wind out to speed the weapons on. "Finally! **Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Wind Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Hinata yelled as a dragon made of wind appeared in front of her and charged at Temari. All weapons that hit the dragon shot through even faster. Temari was slowly gaining more and more weapons in her. The dragon hit her and all went black for her. "**Rezaarashi Rendan (Razor Storm Combo)**!" Hinata yelled as the dragon hit Temari.

The weapon barrage stopped and the barely living Temari floated to the ground, blood running down her in rivers. Medic-nins rushed onto the field and removed the girl. "Shousha, Hyuuga Hinata!" Genma yelled. Hinata reconnected her fans and closed it. She replaced her fan upon her back as Naruto stepped down and tossed her a few soldier pills. She gratefully ate the pills. "Final match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Hinata! Hajime!" Genma announced.

The two companions thrust their hands forward, one over the other, simultaneously. A red symbol appeared around Naruto's hands as a white symbol appeared around Hinata's. They drew energy out of the symbols and performed strange arm movements. They shot their arms straight out to their sides and exclaimed, "**Tenma Henge: Onimusha (Demonic Transformation: Demon Warrior)**!" Red light spread down Naruto's arms and shot from his symbol onto him as white did the same to Hinata.

When the light faded around Naruto, he had red plate armor on his torso and the outside of his legs and arms. The Kyuubi's symbol adorned his chest and a fiery red sword was held in his left hand. His hair was also its red-orange color. Hinata had gained a white plated armor top without going onto her arms and plated white outer leg armor. Mekei's symbol adorned her two lower arm guards. A slim white blade was held loosely in her left hand. Her hair had taken a white color with streaks of her bluish hair.

"Wow, this ability is actually nice," Naruto said, checking himself and Hinata over. The crowd stared in shock, especially because Naruto was glowing red and Hinata was glowing white. _Damn, the demons taught them good. They'll be some of our strongest forces, _Tsunade thought. "Let's do it, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. The two shot forward at incredible speeds and their blades clashed six times before they were moving slow enough to be seen. _Holy shit,_ Sasuke thought as he tried to keep up with them and copy more abilities, though if he couldn't keep up with their speed, he couldn't copy their sealing. The two fighters jumped backwards.

Hinata disappeared and reappeared coming down towards Naruto. Naruto blocked the blow and they disappeared from view, only occasionally making flashes as their blades clashed. When they finally slid into view, Naruto had a few cuts and Hinata was pretty bloody. "Heh, Mekei-chan was right. Kyuubi is many times stronger than her," Hinata said. Naruto smiled softly and dropped into a defensive stance.

Hinata nodded. "Examiner, I surrender. There is no way for me to beat Naruto," Hinata said. Genma nodded. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers as the two returned to normal. Tsunade jumped into the arena. "All genin who participated in the main matches, come to the arena," Tsunade said. Hinata went and woke Hanabi up and they returned as everyone else did.

Tsunade removed the necklace from around her neck and approached Naruto. She placed the necklace around his neck. "I now acknowledge your strength Naruto and I hope you accept my apologies for doubting you," Tsunade said. "Thanks, obaachan!" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled kindly before stepping back. Whispers circulated around the arena. "For those of you who are wondering, that was a personal matter," Tsunade said. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Okay. Whoever I name off, step forward, okay?" Tsunade asked. The genin nodded. "Gaara of the Sand. Haku. Hyuuga Hanabi. Zeke. Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade said. The six genin stepped forward. "All of you but Naruto has been promoted to chuunin rank," Tsunade said. "What about Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Uzumaki Naruto, for incredible feats and show of power as well as stopping Gaara here, who was a serious threat to Konoha, you have been promoted to the rank of jounin!" Tsunade announced.

Gasps circulated at the idea of a genin to jounin promotion. All of Naruto's friends gaped at him. Naruto himself stood slack-jawed. "Follow me newly promoted individuals," Tsunade said as the others went back into the stands. The rest followed Tsunade into a special area. She tossed all but Naruto a chuunin vest. Naruto caught his jounin vest as it flew at him. "Congratulations all! Okay, you're all dismissed," Tsunade said. They all left, ready for the next adventure.

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter eight is finally finished. This chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be, but hell, it's still done. It may take me awhile to put chapter nine up since I now have no clue what I should write. Anyways, as always, please review.


	9. Traitorous Thoughts to Traitorous Trails

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, chapter nine is out, and it's short. I swear I'll never write dark stuff again…it took me forever to write the first couple pages. Anyways, here are some answers to reviews:

**Dragon Man 180:** I guess you could say he leads the rescue mission.

**korrd:** Thanks for correcting my mistake there.

**wayfarer-redemption:** Sure the banishing helped turn the tide, but it wasn't as part of the tournament, while Naruto fighting Gaara was still a tournament fight and Tsunade's affection for Naruto kind of helped boost that promotion.

**Edit to the past chapters:** I fixed the spelling of Naruto's last name. I hope to change the names of some of my jutsus to better names soon as well.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts/Demonic Vessels talking to their demons inside head_

_**Demons talking**_

**Jutsus**

**New Author's Notes: **Many of you may have noticed that I took chapter nine offline for a bit. Well, the original chapter nine I did at a different computer which didn't have word and the format messed up when I tried to put it on word. So, I had to retype it word for word. So, here's chapter nine again. Chapter ten will hopefully be out in a couple of days. If you're wondering about the break between chapters recently, it's because I just moved and my computer wasn't set up till about half a week ago.

Chapter Nine: Traitorous Thoughts to Traitorous Trails

Sasuke stood gloomily watching the recently promoted to jounin, Naruto, walk down the road with his recently promoted to chuunin teammates. _How could the dobe be promoted straight to jounin while I'm stuck as a genin? Also, how could his teammates and Haku make it to chuunin as well?_ Sasuke asked himself inwardly. As he watched, Naruto seemed to laugh at something Hanabi said. _If I'm ever going to be able to beat my brother, I'm going to have to be able to beat Naruto. I need more power!_ Sasuke yelled inwardly. Sasuke dodged into the shadows and went to meet Kakashi for training. Naruto twitched slightly as he sensed Sasuke leave.

Sasuke arrived at the normal bridge waiting spot and sat to wait for Kakashi. An hour into his waiting, Sakura walked up. "Sasuke-kun, why are you here? We don't have a meeting with Kakashi today," Sakura said. Sasuke glared up at her. _If I left Konoha to go to Orochimaru, none of these fan girls would bug me anymore,_ he thought darkly to himself. Sakura nervously smiled under his glare. "Umm, I'll be going then," Sakura said as she hurriedly walked off. Sasuke continued to glare even after Sakura left.

Kakashi arrived an hour later and looked at his prized student, oblivious to the traitorous thoughts coursing through Sasuke's head. "Yo," Kakashi said. Sasuke stood up and they walked off. They walked past a familiar training ground and Sasuke saw Naruto sparring against Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto was easily defending against their attacks. Sasuke shot a glare at him and Naruto looked at him briefly. Kakashi and Sasuke continued on. Slowly, they reached their training ground.

"Okay, Sasuke, I think we should work on your chakra control and genjutsu abilities," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at him, waiting. _At least I can pump as much from him before I leave Konoha, _Sasuke thought. Kakashi frowned at Sasuke's quiet. "Anyways, for now I want you to surround your hand with chakra and concentrate on making claws grow from your fingers. This is called **Kuma Tsume no Jutsu. **Tell me when you make the claws. Oh, there are no seals," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at Kakashi as Kakashi jumped into a tree and began reading his pornography.

_Stupid perverted teacher, _Sasuke thought as he surrounded his right hand with chakra. He tried quickly shooting claws out and it blew up, launching him five feet backwards. Chuckling came from in the trees. "You have to do it slow at first. Speed comes from practice," Kakashi said. Sasuke shot a glare into the trees and surrounded his right hand in chakra again. Slowly, he grew the claws until it looked long enough. "Done," Sasuke said. Kakashi jumped down and looked at Sasuke's technique. "Good. Now try and keep control of the technique as you cut up some trees," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi jumped back up into the tree to read.

_How about this,_ Sasuke thought as he charged at the tree Kakashi was in with his arm drawn back. He shot his arm forward and slid past. His claws wavered, but kept shape. A cut appeared along the tree and it began to fall. "Aggh!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped from his perch. Sasuke smirked as Kakashi approached him. "That wasn't nice, Sasuke. Anyways, good control. Work until it doesn't waver anymore," Kakashi said. Sasuke frowned and faced the forest again. He dove forward as Kakashi sat on his fallen tree.

Around an hour later, a good portion of the forest was cut up and Sasuke could finally fully control the claws while attacking. Kakashi stepped up to the panting Sasuke. "Good. Now activate your sharingan so you can copy the seals for this genjutsu," Kakashi said. Sasuke deactivated his claws and activated his sharingan, which now had three marks in each eye. Kakashi slowly did the seals to make sure Sasuke got them. "Okay, go ahead and try it on me," Kakashi said after he finished giving Sasuke the seals. Sasuke ran through the seals and said, "**Akumu Genzou no Jutsu (Nightmare Vision Technique)**."

Kakashi's world went red as he saw death, demons, and other nightmarish creations. Suddenly, he felt like he was falling and right before he hit the bottom of the miles long fall, he snapped out of it. Sasuke stood above Kakashi smirking as he helped Kakashi up. "How long was I in the illusion?" Kakashi asked groggily. "Thirty seconds," Sasuke said. "God, it was like an eternity of looking into people's worst nightmares and experiencing them," Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked. _This will be useful in beating Naruto and Itachi,_ Sasuke thought.

"Did you release it or did it release itself from loss of control," Kakashi asked. "I let it go," Sasuke said. "Okay, good. Meet me tomorrow and we'll work on your claws some more and some ninjutsu," Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke scowled and began walking home. On the way, he saw Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi eating at Ichiraku Ramen. _Why must I see Naruto everywhere? I'll kill him one day, than I won't ever see him again,_ Sasuke thought darkly. Sasuke turned a corner and saw Ino.

He quickly jumped onto the rooftops, but Ino had seen him. He went to move and found Ino hanging onto him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go have dinner with me?" Ino asked. Sasuke glared at her and pushed her off him. "No," he said and ran off across the rooftops. He stopped outside a large manor. He looked at it and slowly walked inside. He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. After eating, he walked into his enormous library. He quickly walked over to a bookshelf and pulled on the book labeled 'Worm Studies'.

The bookcase opened to reveal a descending spiral staircase. Sasuke rushed down the steps while stripping off his shirt. He placed his shirt upon a table when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He stepped over to a large metal mould. He looked at its sword-shaped interior, three-quarters of the way full of his blood. He had a handle at the end of the seven-foot long blade mould, waiting to be fused with the blade. He carefully pulled two kunai out, slicing the inside of his arms, allowing his blood to flow freely down his arms.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and held his arms above the mould. The blood slid from Sasuke's arms into the mould and the air grew thick with hidden chakra. Soon, Sasuke began to grow weak from the amount of blood loss. He pulled his arms back and the chakra in the air perfectly healed Sasuke's arms. "Only seven more days of this until it is complete. Then I shall make my escape," Sasuke vowed to himself. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and headed back into the library. The passage closed behind him. Sasuke dragged himself upstairs and collapsed onto his bed in instant slumber.

Over the next week, Sasuke trained more with Kakashi, loathed Naruto, and avoided fan girls. He continued to add blood to the mould every night and finally added the last amount. Sasuke drew upon the chakra in the air and began to seal. "**Chi Kirite no Jutsu (Blood Cutter Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled as his blood shot off light from inside the mould. The blood became harder than a normal blade and Sasuke pulled his completed weapon out. "Tomorrow I shall escape!" Sasuke roared. He returned to the library and placed his lightweight, yet extremely large blade upon a table. He then passed out upon the floor.

The next night, Sasuke slowly approached the north gate. The four Anbu stopped him as he approached the gate they guarded. "Sorry, but this gate is closed right now," one of the Anbu said. Sasuke pulled his new weapon from his back and said, "**Chi Kiritateru no Jutsu (Blood Slashes Technique)**." Multiple blades of blood shot from his named blade, Chi Kirite. The blades cut through the Anbu, quickly killing them all. Sasuke sheathed his blade and pushed open the gates. He escaped into the night towards Sound country.

Naruto was awoken by his door being knocked down. Naruto bolted up as Tsunade entered his house. He looked next to him and saw Hinata and Hanabi awake as well. "Naruto, you have an immediate A Rank mission," Tsunade said. Naruto quickly took on a serious look. "Explain," he said. Tsunade was looking at Hinata and Hanabi and snapped out of it when she heard Naruto speak. "Umm, do they always sleep with you?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, since we were eight. Now please explain the mission," Naruto said impatiently.

"Sasuke, as of one hour ago, has deserted the Leaf. He killed four Anbu guards and took off towards Sound country. Your mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade explained. Naruto jumped up and began preparing. "What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked. "I'm going to catch up to him and beat some sense into his traitorous skull," Naruto said. All the girls frowned. Don't you know how to do anything other than beat people up?" Tsunade asked. "Not really," Naruto said, "Maybe I should ask Kyuubi for help with that sometime." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Whatever, get going on your mission," Tsunade said as she left. Naruto kissed Hinata quickly as he finished preparing and rushed out the door.

The newly appointed guards opened the gate as Naruto approached. Naruto charged out and shot towards Sound country. After a straight hour of running, Naruto sensed multiple chakra signatures ahead of him. He stopped as he saw four shinobi in front of him. "You're not getting to Sasuke," a six-armed man said. "I have no time for you fools," Naruto growled out as he saw another shinobi appear from the back of one of the current shinobi. His demonic chakra flared out as he sealed. "**Tenma Fuuton: Zetsumei Kaze no Jutsu (Demon Wind Element: Death Wind Technique)**!" Naruto barked out. His aura flared out and the Sound Five quickly dropped dead. Naruto returned to normal appearance and continued his chase for Sasuke, leaving the demolished Sound Five to rot.

Sasuke sat in the Valley of the End meditating, preparing for the final stretch of his journey. _Finally, I have broken free of Konoha and can pursue power from Orochimaru,_ Sasuke thought, _No more Naruto. No more fan girls. I am free!_ Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and stared as Naruto slowly approached him. "You, what are you doing here!" Sasuke asked frantically. "Sasuke, you have been labeled a C Rank missing-nin and my mission is to capture and return you to Konoha," Naruto said. "No! I won't go back! I need power I can only get from Orochimaru! I must avenge the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped up.

Naruto glared at him. "I told obaachan I would beat some sense into you, so here comes the beating!" Naruto yelled as he shot forward. In a couple of seconds, Sasuke had been hit five times. Sasuke slowly rose from his doubled over state as Naruto frowned at him. Sasuke performed a small set of seals and exclaimed, "**Raikiri (Lightning Edge)**!" The electricity sparkled in Sasuke's hand and he dove at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped and brought a knee into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke deactivated his Raikiri as he had the air slammed out of him. Sasuke stood up and saw Naruto frowning at him. He drew his blade and charged at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged Sasuke's pathetic slashes. "You have no style. You're not fit to be called a swordsman," Naruto said as he armed himself with his good old Kyuubi Katana. Naruto blocked all of Sasuke's strikes and calmly fought Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly jumped back, placing his sword in the ground and began to seal. "**Akumu Genzou no Jutsu (Nightmare Vision Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke. "What! How did you avoid being affected! Even Kakashi was affected!" Sasuke yelled. "My life so far has been a living nightmare. Sure, it's had it's good points, but I've faced things that would make you shit yourself," Naruto growled.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto swept his unarmed hand across his front and a burst of red chakra shot out, blasting Sasuke backwards. Sasuke hopped up, forgetting his sword that lay next to him. He charged up the Bear Claws Technique. "**Kuma Tsume no Jutsu (Bear Claws Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto frowned once again. _I'm sorry, Naruto. You're like a brother to me. You're stopping me path to power, so I must remove the obstruction,_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran forward, claw arm drawn back.

Suddenly, flames burst up around Naruto and streaks of lightning surrounded the fire. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said with his eyes closed. He brought his hands out and began swirling chakra between them as Sasuke continued to charge. "Open your eyes, Naruto! Face your enemy!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "**Arashi Inferuno no Jutsu (Storm Inferno Technique)**," Naruto said. The flames and lightning shot towards Naruto's sphere and shot outwards as a thick cylinder at the very close Sasuke. Sasuke was shot backwards and severely injured. Naruto felt a stinging pain in his chest and looked down.

The right side of Naruto's chest had been torn up. Naruto clutched his wound as Sasuke stood, severely burnt and injured. _Kyuubi, do you think you can fix this wound?_ Naruto asked his tenant. **_Give me an hour and it'll be good as new,_** Kyuubi replied. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Sasuke, it's over. You're coming with me," Naruto said. "Never! I need power and the only way I can get it is by going to Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto took on a look of rage. "Fine! You think you can't gain power in Konoha, go to Orochimaru and become his puppet! Do what you want; I'm going home to Konoha!" Naruto barked out and began to walk towards Konoha.

Sasuke watched his most precious friend turn his back on him and leave. He watched until he couldn't see Naruto anymore. _I'm sorry, Naruto, but I must do this,_ Sasuke thought. He picked up his blade and continued walking towards Sound. _Next time I see you, Naruto, I shall be the stronger one,_ Sasuke promised to himself. He slowly walked on, being cautious of his wounds.

When Naruto reached Konoha at dawn, he was fully healed. The Anbu at the gate told him to immediately go see Tsunade at the Hokage's Tower. Naruto walked into the Hokage's Tower, a bad feeling in his gut. "Where's Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. "Probably almost at Sound now," Naruto said quietly. "Explain," Tsunade said with narrowed eyes. Naruto went over every detail of his mission, including his killing of the Sound Five and his leaving Sasuke to his power-hungry desires. "Stay here. I must speak with the council," Tsunade said and rushed out the door. Naruto took a seat.

A couple hours later, Tsunade returned with four Anbu. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Tsunade said as Naruto stood up. "For what?" Naruto asked. "You have been charged as an A Rank missing-nin for aiding in the escape of C Rank missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Please come quietly with us, Naruto," Tsunade said, eyes shining with unshed tears. Naruto looked down. "I will not be stopped because the bastard decided to leave us! Also, I had to let him go, I had a fucking hole in my chest! If it wasn't for Kyuubi, I would be dead now! If you want me gone, fine! I'm gone!" Naruto yelled out and disappeared in a swirl of demonic energy. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as her tears ran free.

Naruto reappeared in his house and quickly began packing essential items. Hinata and Hanabi appeared near him. "What are you doing?" Hanabi asked. "I've been labeled an A Rank missing-nin because I abandoned Sasuke because I was severely injured and they believe I aided his escape because I told him to go to Sound because the bastard believed he couldn't gain power in Konoha," Naruto ranted in one long run-on sentence. Naruto finished packing and kissed Hinata. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Can you please tell obaachan that I will bring Sasuke back, even if it costs my life this time?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of demonic energy.

Naruto ran up a wall surrounding Konoha and flipped over it. Tsunade watched in the crystal sphere of the Hokages as Naruto ran into the night. Hinata had come by and delivered Naruto's message to her. Tsunade silently cried as the boy who was like a brother to her ran away from Konoha, a missing-nin by force. _Naruto, keep hold of your promise to return Sasuke and I might be able to get you reinstated,_ Tsunade thought as she left to bed.

Naruto rested near a river, exhausted from hours of running. _There's no way I can survive out here on my own,_ Naruto thought worriedly. _Akatsuki is sure to come after me for Kyuubi now that I'm not in a village,_ Naruto continued to think. **_There is one thing we can do to ensure our survival,_** Kyuubi said suddenly. _What is that, Kyuubi?_ Naruto asked him. **_Well, we could perform a fusion ritual. It would take a month, but when complete, we'd be multiple times stronger,_** Kyuubi said. Naruto thought on the idea for a minute. _This might be a bad idea, but I'll do it. Let's get started on it,_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru, waiting for the next lesson. "Good job, Sasuke-kun. You're doing better than I ever dreamed. Let's try something else," Orochimaru said as he pointed to a board with his newly repaired arms. Orochimaru released the new set of directions, which Sasuke performed flawlessly, thinking, _Power! Power like I could not receive in Konoha! _Orochimaru looked at his star pupil in amusement. _You will make an interesting vessel one day, Sasuke-kun,_ Orochimaru thought. "Good. Now go get some rest and be ready tomorrow," Orochimaru said. Sasuke stalked off.

A week after Naruto started on the fusion ritual, Naruto found himself in the Hidden Mist Village. Naruto had removed his forehead protector and placed a scratch upon it before placing it in his pocket. A couple days ago, Kyuubi had helped Naruto throw a kunai all the way to the Hidden Sound Village and scratched Sasuke's forehead protector. Naruto was walking through the city when an idea popped into his head. Naruto quickly went to the Mist information center. "Who's the greatest swordsmith here?" Naruto asked the clerk. "Well, the best is Tazuya Suiryu. He was the best apprentice of the man who created the blades for the Mist Swordsmen and is the best in Mist. Here are directions to his smithy," the clerk said as she jotted some notes onto a sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Arigato," Naruto said and walked out.

_Hmm, a guy named water dragon, eh? Sounds interesting,_ Naruto thought as he approached the smithy. "Welcome! How may I help you?" an energetic man said when Naruto entered. "Hello, Tazuya-san. I would like some weapons made please," Naruto said. Tazuya Suiryu looked over his client patiently. "What do you need made?" Suiryu asked. "I need two katanas and a seven-foot long blade made. If you have that soul jutsu thing, I want that too. Also, if you can, please teach me how to use all the swords in combat," Naruto said. Suiryu chuckled. "For all that, four million," Suiryu said. "Fine, how long?" Naruto asked. "Two months," Suiryu said.

"Good, I'll be back then," Naruto said and walked out. _Interesting kid, _Suiryu thought as he grabbed an apron. _You have potential. That's why I'm doing the Soul Attachment for you,_ Suiryu thought as he began work on Naruto's large blade. Naruto left Hidden Mist that night and headed back into Fire country to finish the last three weeks of his fusion ritual.

Sasuke stood facing three Sound jounin. He slowly sealed with his right hand, which was down by his side. His left hand clutched a kunai. "**Hitoshirezu Hebi Te no Jutsu (Hidden Snake Hands Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled as he shot his right hand forward and four pythons shot from his sleeves and grabbed onto the middle jounin and dragged him straight onto Sasuke's kunai. Sasuke tossed the corpse to the side as the others charged at him. Sasuke's right hand pulled on the bottom of his right sleeve and a kunai slid into his hand. Sasuke's new long-sleeved shirt billowed as he charged at the jounin.

Sasuke slid past the jounin and tossed his kunai at their backs. The jounin dodged and threw their own kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the kunai and began sealing. "**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Fire Element: Flame Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled. Twin dragons shot from Sasuke and flew towards the jounin. The dragons hit the jounin and killed them quickly. Sasuke dropped from stance as Orochimaru approached. "Good job, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. Sasuke stood silently looking at Orochimaru. "Well, that's all for today. Go hang out with your friend or something," Orochimaru said and left. _Maybe I would've been better off in Konoha, like Naruto said, _Sasuke thought as he went off in search of his friend.

Naruto stood on the edge of a large clearing. _One week to go till we become one,_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi. **_Good. Here's the last set of instructions. Good luck,_** Kyuubi remarked. Naruto cut his finger and slowly began drawing in blood a symbol that would take up the entire clearing space. With the Kyuubi constantly replenishing his blood, he was able to work endlessly. He worked for days on end, only stopping to eat and sleep. "There. Complete," Naruto said as he completed the giant seal. **_Good. Tomorrow night we become one, _**Kyuubi said.

Hinata knew Naruto had been found when Tsunade mobilized a large group of Anbu. She nervously waited for news about Naruto. **_Settle down, girl. Naruto-kun is fine. No pitiful little Anbu can stop the combined force of Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-kun,_** Mekei said. Hinata calmed down over the next couple of days. She was calm until an explosion around ten miles from Konoha put everyone on edge. Then she panicked.

Naruto stood in the middle of his seal, glowing with demonic chakra. Anbu arrived outside the clearing just in time to see burst of demonic chakra burst from Naruto to hit multiple set points on the seal. Chakra fire spread from those points to set the symbol on fire. "What in the holy hell?" one of the Anbu asked another. Naruto noticed them then. _Shit, casualties, _he thought. Suddenly, the fire surrounded Naruto and an explosion occurred. The instant wave of chakra disintegrated the Anbu. A bright flaming orb could be seen from miles away as a scream burst forth from it, "**We are one!**"

**Author's Notes:** There it is, chapter nine. If anyone out there can help me, I would really like to know the names, genders, and abilities of all the Akatsuki members. Anyways, back to chapter, I really think I didn't do so well on it. Well, who cares, it's done. Here are some translations:

Chi Kirite-Blood Cutter

Arigato-Thank You


	10. New Power, New Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** Here it is, the chapter of ten. I know that I reposted chapter nine after removing it for about a week-and-a-half. If you would have read my new author's notes in that chapter, it says that. Anyways, this chapter is basically Naruto doing missions and training. Here are some lovely review responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** You know, the blood sword isn't like dripping with blood, it's very solid.

**ChaosRonin:** Sasuke is corrupted a little bit, but eventually he sees the error of his ways and….I feel like I'm going to give too much away, so you just have to wait and see.

**Julius Faust:** Thanks for all that information. I occasionally do get grammatical stuff wrong (especially with other languages than my own).

Normal Talk

_Thoughts/Human Talking to Demon Inside Own Body_

_**Demons Talking**_

**Jutsus**

Chapter Ten: New Power, New Hope

Naruto awoke in a destroyed clearing. "Uggh, where are we?" Naruto asked as he sat up. Sudden memories flashed through Naruto's head. Foreign memories and his own melted into one. "Oh, we are fused now, aren't we?" Naruto asked. He saw a puddle of water nearby and crawled to it. What he saw shocked him. His hair was red-orange and had nine red-orange tails with white tips. One of his eyes was currently gold, like the Kyuubi's. His skin was a tanned color and his whisker marks were longer and deeper. His clothes also happened to be black.

Naruto slowly stood up. "We have so much power and so many jutsus now," Naruto said. He slowly created a Rasengan in his hands. The orb was a crimson color with traces of a light blue. He released the jutsu and searched through his lists of jutsus he instantly received. _Some of these will be useful,_ Naruto thought with a snicker. He slowly walked towards Konoha. "We guess we should test these jutsus and deposit our former katana off at home," Naruto said. He made a seal and his image blurred.

Hinata stood shaking after the explosion went off. Tsunade stood examining the girl. "Can you please summon Kyuubi in a small form?" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded and cut her finger and shakily spread the blood across her palm. She sealed and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Kyuubi (Summoning Technique-Kyuubi)**." A small puff of smoke appeared and a scroll appeared. Tsunade grabbed the scroll and read it. She turned pale and began to cry. "Kyuubi doesn't exist anymore. That can only mean that Naruto died," Tsunade said. Hinata absorbed these words and broke down into tears.

Naruto blurred into existence on top of the Hokage Monument. He quickly began sealing. "**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique). Mayakashi Nohara no Jutsu (Deception Field Technique)**," he said as he faded from view and became invisible to all senses. He bounded through town towards his house, occasionally tapping on Anbu's shoulders. He dropped to the ground outside his door. He walked in without making a sound. He caught Tsunade's statement that he was dead. "Now, what are you crying over us for?" Naruto said as he faded back into their vision field in front of them. The girls stopped crying as they stared at him in surprise.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked after a minute. "Partially correct," Naruto said as he made both his eyes change to that of the Kyuubi. "You fused with the demon!" Tsunade bellowed. "Now, are we really that bad?" Naruto asked in a slightly foxy voice. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Yes," she answered. Naruto's eyes returned to his normal blue and green orbs. "Figures. Kyuubi's actually really helpful. He's also sorry that he messed with Konoha those twelve and a half years ago," Naruto said. Tsunade snorted.

Naruto pulled his katana and sheath from his waist. "Can you watch over this for us?" Naruto asked as he held it out to Hinata, who nodded and grabbed it. "Naruto, why do you keep speaking plurally?" Tsunade asked. "We haven't yet figured out to call us as I," Naruto replied. Tsunade suddenly stepped closer to Naruto. _If you do bring Sasuke back, I can reinstate you and pay you for the A Rank mission still,_ Tsunade whispered. Naruto nodded and stepped towards Hinata.

"Well, I've got to be going. See you, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. He stepped forward and softly kissed her as his tails 'accidentally' brushed against her rear. Hinata jumped back, blushing furiously. Naruto smiled as he walked out of the door. "You know, I can't just let you leave," Tsunade said as she charged at him. Naruto laughed and sealed. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as one of his weird symbols appeared in the air. It shattered as Dart shot out if it. Naruto jumped onto Dart as Tsunade looked at him confused.

"Since you're no longer just Naruto, shouldn't your contracts have been terminated? Also, how did you summon without your blood?" Tsunade asked to Naruto on Dart. Naruto smiled and said, "I made an ultimate summoning contract with all my current summons. I can also add more summons later. This contract allows me to summon without blood." Tsunade sighed and began sealing. "Who are you?" Dart asked his rider. Naruto sweatdropped. "Well, I'm a fusion of Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Naruto said. Dart dodged as a fire jutsu from Tsunade shot at him.

"We're going to see Ryu," Dart said as they shot from Konoha. Tsunade cursed and turned to Hinata. "Let's hope he brings Sasuke back soon," Tsunade said as Anbu arrived. Hinata nodded and went inside. _Come back soon, Naruto-kun, _Hinata thought. Naruto suddenly reappeared outside. "Oh yea, I accidentally killed those Anbu you sent after me. They got nailed by the backlash of chakra that shot out in my fusion," Naruto said. He flew off again as kunai from the Anbu flew at him. Tsunade smiled softly.

Sasuke grouchily trained. A couple days ago, he had sensed the burst of chakra from the fusion and recognized it as Naruto. _That dobe is more powerful than ever now. Hell, he could probably kill Orochimaru now,_ Sasuke thought. Orochimaru watched his student train. _He seems peeved by that burst of energy recently. That will just make him want even more power. Interesting, _Orochimaru thought slyly. Suddenly, Sasuke's friend stalked behind Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke!" the guy yelled and Sasuke spun around. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke slammed a kunai into his best friend's head. Sasuke turned pale as his friend died and his vision changed as the Mangekyou sharingan emerged. Orochimaru laughed heartily.

Naruto and Dart sliced across the sky. "Hold on tight," Dart said as he began to glow. They shot forward as the world blurred around them. When their vision cleared, the Ruby Dragon Palace sat in front of them. Suddenly, Ryu and three other dragons approached. "Dart, who have you dared bring into our realms?" Ryu roared as electricity sparked around him. "Umm, he says he's a fusion of Uzumaki-san and Kyuubi-sama," Dart said nervously. Ryu eyed Naruto warily. "Is that what that explosion in the mortal realm was?" Ryu asked. "Yes, Ryu-sama. That was the power of my fusion," Naruto said.

Ryu continued to eye Naruto. "What was the promise you made to me?" Ryu asked. "I promised to kill the Akatsuki leader for you," Naruto said. Ryu nodded. "Good. I believe you to be Naruto and will not terminate the dragon contract like I was planning," Ryu said. "Thank you, Ryu-sama," Naruto said with a bow. "Dart, we can go back to my realm now," Naruto said to the red dragon beneath him. Dart nodded and they warped back to the mortal realm. Naruto then dismissed Dart. _Okay, I have one month to make four million. Might as well do some missions somewhere,_ Naruto thought as he walked to the nearby Hidden Sand Village.

Naruto went to the Kazekage's Tower as soon as he got to the Hidden Sand. "Hey, I'd like to do missions for you guys," Naruto said to the clerk. "You're not from here, are you?" the clerk asked. "No," Naruto replied in an edgy tone. "Please go into the Kazekage's office," the clerk said and pointed to a door. Naruto walked to the door and pushed them open. Gaara looked up from his desk as the boy with fox tails entered. "Who are you?" Gaara said as Naruto said, "Wow Gaara, I didn't know you were the Kazekage. Looks like you beat me to the title." Naruto sweat-dropped as Gaara glared at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The former demonic vessel that kicked your demonic vessel ass!" Naruto yelled out. "Former?" Gaara asked, ignoring the comment. Naruto sighed and told Gaara his story.

"Well, that sucks. I recently allied with Konoha. Anyways, sure I'll give you high level missions, but you might want to keep an illusion around yourself. Your tails attract attention," Gaara said. Naruto nervously smiled and put a henge up. He now looked like Kakashi with brown hair and no mask. He also didn't have the forehead protector and the scar was on his right eye. He also only had normal black clothes on. (So he doesn't really look like Kakashi) "Interesting," Gaara said. Naruto smiled. "So, what's my first mission?" Naruto asked. Gaara pulled an envelope out and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the mansion on the outskirts of Wind Country. _My mission is to kill the lord of the mansion. Expect hired ninjas. B Rank mission,_ Naruto thought in his natural form. Naruto walked straight up to the mansion. "Lord Musama, come out so I can kill you!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped backwards as kunai flew at him. A group of six shinobi stepped out. "Aw, only six. No fun at all," Naruto said as he began sealing. The shinobi sealed as well. "**Zetsumei Katana no Jutsu (Death Blades Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as black spinning blades appeared from the ground. "**Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Wind Dragon Blast Technique)**!" one of the shinobi yelled as the others dodged the blades following them.

The wind dragon shot at Naruto. Naruto twitched one of his powerful tails and a tornado appeared and hit the wind dragon. The tornado destroyed the dragon and disappeared. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as Dart appeared from the symbol again. Naruto darted inside as Dart attacked the shinobi. Naruto stalked through the mansion in search of his target. He approached a room labeled study and walked in.

Inside the study stood a man in wealthy apparel. "Lord Musama, I presume," Naruto stated. The man turned around. "My assassin, I presume," Lord Musama stated in turn. Naruto's eyes changed to that of the Kyuubi. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on seeing his name. His eyes returned to normal as Lord Musama's identity was confirmed. "One second!" Lord Musama yelled as he saw Naruto begin to seal. Naruto stopped and looked at him. "If you can beat me in a sword duel, I'll let you kill me with no resistance," Lord Musama said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and caught the blade Lord Musama tossed to him. "Fine," Naruto said.

Lord Musama charged at Naruto and slashed diagonally downwards. Naruto dodged backwards and thrust forward. Lord Musama rolled to the side and slashed horizontally at Naruto's side. Naruto blocked the blow and pushed the lord backwards. Lord Musama stumbled backwards as Naruto charged at him. Lord Musama's and Naruto's arms glowed with chakra. "**Hitotaba Shishou no Jutsu (One Hundred Stabs Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he performed one hundred thrusts at supersonic speed and Lord Musama moved his sword to block every blow.

Naruto jumped back and they faced each other. Suddenly, Lord Musama's sword shattered into one hundred and one pieces. Lord Musama stared at the pieces of his sword as he dropped the hilt. He looked up at Naruto. "You've bested me. Kill me now," Lord Musama said. Naruto frowned and raised his glowing right hand. "**Reikon Taijin no Jutsu (Soul Withdrawal Technique)**," Naruto said as a white orb flew from Lord Musama's body. Naruto absorbed the orb into some hidden part of his unusual body. The soulless lord began to walk around and Naruto sliced his head off and stashed his head in a bag.

_One soul, not good enough. Nowhere near,_ Naruto thought. Naruto silently began to search the compound. He approached a large safe near the middle of the mansion and broke it open. _Damn, this guy is rich. He had twenty-seven million in there,_ Naruto thought after he counted all the money. He brought a hand up and his fingernails turned into claws. His claws ripped a hole in the fabric of space and began storing the money in his personal storage space in the fabric of space. Once he was done, he closed his storage, receded his claws, and went outside to Dart.

Dart lay on the ground, guarding the mansion when Naruto approached. The six shinobi lay dead around the field. Naruto stuck his hand out again and the souls of the six shinobi absorbed into him. "What are you doing?" Dart asked. "I'm absorbing their souls. I hope to gain enough by the time I fight the Akatsuki leader to finish him with a special soul jutsu," Naruto explained. Dart nodded and rose. "Do you need me to take you anywhere before I leave?" Dart asked. Naruto jumped on Dart's back and went into his henge. "Hidden Sand please," Naruto said. Dart shot from the ground towards Hidden Sand, where Naruto would report success on his first mission in a new country.

Dart disappeared at the outside of Hidden Sand, leaving Naruto to walk or run to the Kazekage Tower. Naruto decided to just teleport into Gaara's office. "Ah, Naruto, how did your mission go?" Gaara asked without looking up. Naruto plopped the head on the table. "Lord Musama is both lifeless and soulless," Naruto said. Gaara looked up in shock. "Soulless!" Gaara burst out. Naruto backed up a step. "Believe me, the souls I harvest will serve me in my possible final battle as a finishing blow," Naruto said. Gaara frowned, but nodded. "I shall trust your judgement," Gaara said.

The next couple of weeks, Naruto performed many missions for the Sand. Yet eventually Naruto had one week to get to Hidden Mist for his swords. "How long until you return?" Gaara asked Naruto. "Atleast a couple months. I'm getting my blades in one week and then I'm undergoing rigorous training in using all three blades effectively," Naruto said. Gaara nodded. "I'm working you harder than ever when you get back then," Gaara said. "Do we detect a hint of humor, Gaara-sama?" Naruto asked with a snicker. "I think you're rubbing off on me," Gaara said quietly. Naruto laughed as he walked out the door.

Naruto's week long journey to Hidden Mist was uneventful and he arrived at Tazuya Suiryu's smithy on the seventh day. Naruto walked in and dropped his henge. Suiryu looked up. "You look like a client of mine. He didn't have tails and he had blonde hair though," Suiryu said. Naruto laughed. "Oh, I'm that client. I just happened to fuse with the demon I was a vessel of," Naruto said. Suiryu nodded and went into the back room and Naruto quickly retrieved the four million from his storage dimension and placed it upon the counter. Suiryu returned with three blades. "Come here so I can do the soul attachment jutsu for you," Suiryu said and set the blades down.

Naruto stepped over to the blades. "Okay, have each hand hold a katana," Suiryu said. Naruto picked each katana up and Suiryu began sealing. "**Konpaku Sashiosae no Jutsu (Soul Attachment Technique)**," Suiryu said as Naruto felt something was being pulled from him into the katanas. The katana in Naruto's left hand turned a light blue and a dragon appeared on the blade. His other katana turned crimson and the image of the Kyuubi appeared on it. Naruto bent over, panting. Suiryu ran a glowing hand over the blades. "Well, they're indestructible and can cut through anything. That's it," Suiryu said. _Sounds like my determination,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto placed the katanas in their sheaths and then set them aside. He grabbed his seven-foot long blade and went over to Suiryu. "**Konpaku Sashiosae no Jutsu (Soul Attachment Technique)**," Suiryu said. Naruto grimaced as his blade's shape changed and turned purple. The blade curved backwards, but stayed the same length (like Tetsaiga with purple blade, no fur, and not such an extreme curve). Naruto fell to the ground. Suiryu ran his hand over the large blade. "Indestructible, cut through anything, absorb and store jutsus for later use, sword techniques instantly draw chakra for use instead of charging. Also, only you will be able to use these blades now," Suiryu said.

Naruto rolled onto his back. "I name these blades the Realm Trio. My blue katana is Heaven, my red katana is Hell. My curved blade is Kokudo Hakaisha. With these blades I shall smite my foes," Naruto said. Suiryu smiled. "Good. Now rest for tomorrow we begin training," Suiryu said as he moved Naruto and his swords to a spare room. He then went back and moved his payment to his safe. _This will be more interesting that I originally thought,_ Suiryu thought before retiring.

Naruto woke up feeling stronger than usual. He quickly dressed and went to exit his room. He caught sight of one of his swords and stopped. He grabbed his katanas and strapped them and their sheaths around his waist, Hell on his left for his right hand and Heaven on his right for his left hand. Naruto then strapped Kokudo Hakaisha across his back. He walked out and went into the kitchen. Suiryu looked up from his paper at Naruto. "Tea? Coffee?" Suiryu asked as he sipped his own tea. "Ramen," Naruto said groggily. Suiryu blinked and pointed to a cupboard.

Naruto opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup of pork ramen. He set it on the table and set a kettle of water to boil. Naruto sat down to wait. "I'm glad to see you're carrying your swords around. A good swordsman never leaves his swords out to be stolen. They are vital tools to his success," Suiryu said. Naruto nodded and the kettle whistled. Naruto grabbed his water and mixed it with the ramen. He began to devour the noodles. Suiryu watched for a moment before finishing his tea and putting his cup away. He grabbed a katana from the wall. "Meet me outside when you're done," Suiryu said before walking out.

Naruto quickly finished his ramen and cleaned up. He stepped in back and saw Suiryu chopping a tree with his sword. Suiryu turned around and faced Naruto as he approached. "Okay, for now we're going to run drills and in the final third of your training for each type you will fight against me on the ways to fight another swordsman. You know, like the effectiveness of counters," Suiryu said. Naruto nodded. "Okay, we'll start with one katana today," Suiryu said. Naruto nodded and pulled out Heaven. "Let's begin with some simple strokes," Suiryu said.

Three months later, Naruto had mastered combat drills with one katana, two katanas, and his large blade. "You have done better than I ever dreamed of. You completed each set of attacks and counters in one month. I was expecting it to take two for each. Now, I only have one final test. Beat me and your training is complete. I'll use my large blade; you use all three of yours," Suiryu said. "Suiryu-sensei, are you sure I won't be able to cut through your blade?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure. I made my blade with a rare metal which gives it the same properties of your katanas. Now remember, this is a no jutsu battle. You have to beat me by pure sword skill," Suiryu said. Naruto nodded and drew Heaven and Hell. He shot forward.

In a matter of three seconds, Naruto had attacked eight times and defended five times. "Good Naruto. You might be one of the best swordsmen I know," Suiryu said. Naruto performed an X attack with his katanas, which Suiryu blocked by locking the blades up. Suddenly, Naruto's image blurred and Suiryu's arms and blade shot up. Naruto shot forward with a horizontal slash with Kokudo Hakaisha. Suiryu barely managed to bring his blade down to block the blow. Suiryu slid to the side from the force of the blow. "Good. You almost disarmed me with that trick. You will have beaten me if you can disarm me," Suiryu said. Naruto nodded.

Suiryu ran at Naruto with his blade dragging along the ground. Naruto, expecting the upward slash jumped straight up. _What's he doing?_ Suiryu thought, _This isn't a counter to my upward slash._ Suiryu stopped under Naruto and looked up. Naruto was falling towards Suiryu with a downwards slash. Suiryu brought his blade up to block. Their blades contacted and Naruto released Kokudo Hakaisha. He fell to the ground and brought Heaven and Hell out. Suiryu looked down and saw Naruto sheath his katanas. Naruto jumped up and grabbed Kokudo Hakaisha and kicked off Suiryu's blade to land ten feet away.

Suiryu looked at the shallow X-shaped cut on his chest. He began chuckling. "I see you have already learned your own style. You could've killed me in that move," Suiryu said. "Should I finish it then?" Naruto asked. Suiryu laughed. "Go ahead and try," Suiryu said. Naruto stuck his sword in the ground and charged forward. Suiryu sliced forward with a horizontal slash as Naruto ducked under it. Naruto shot his chakra-enhanced fist upwards and launched Suiryu into the air with a well placed uppercut.

Suiryu flipped in the air, grasping his blade tightly. He watched as Naruto grabbed the hilts of his katanas with the wrong hands and launched them up at him. Suiryu knocked them aside with his blade. "Looks like your plan failed, Naruto," Suiryu said. Naruto smiled faintly. Suiryu was about to speak when he felt something slash across the back of his hands and he instinctively dropped his blade. Suiryu watched with wide eyes as Naruto's katanas flew into his hands and his own blade fell to the ground ahead of him. Naruto sheathed his katanas and went and grabbed Kokudo Hakaisha as Suiryu landed next to his blade.

"Congratulations, you pass," Suiryu said as he stood panting. Naruto turned and bowed to the smithy. "Thank you, Suiryu-sensei. I shall leave for the Hidden Sand tomorrow then. I'm sure Gaara-sama will be glad to see me again," Naruto said. Suiryu turned pale. "You're friends with the Kazekage?" Suiryu asked. "Uh yes," Naruto said, slightly worried. "I figured you were a Sand-nin, considering the direction you came from, though you don't have a forehead protector, but I never expected you to be friends with their leader," Suiryu said. Naruto looked down. "Come have tea with me and I'll explain something important," Naruto said.

The two companions entered the house and sat at the table as the tea brewed. Suiryu watched Naruto peculiarly. "I am not a Sand-nin. I'm a mercenary. I'm an A Rank, if not S Rank by now, missing-nin of Konoha. Would you like to know how I became a missing-nin?" Naruto asked as he served the tea. "Please tell," Suiryu said. "I'll start from I believe the beginning of this. In my chuunin exam, the Sand and Sound attacked. I fought and defeated the second most powerful enemy there, Gaara, in an all-out demon fight, Gaara using Shukaku, I was using Kyuubi. The Sandaime died sealing Orochimaru's arms," Naruto said.

"I continued and finished the chuunin exam. Tsunade, the appointed Godaime, promoted me to jounin for my service and chuunin exam performance. A month after this, my friend, Sasuke, abandoned the Leaf to become an apprentice of Orochimaru. He was labeled a C Rank missing-nin and I was sent to retrieve him. I met up with him at the Valley of the End. We fought and I won. He wouldn't return because he believed only Orochimaru could gain him power. I told him to leave and when I returned, I was labeled an A Rank missing-nin. It was probably mainly because of Kyuubi it was so high. Now that I'm fused with Kyuubi, I highly doubt they would keep me as an A Rank. They probably put me up to S Rank. Yet I know that I will be reinstated if I bring Sasuke back still," Naruto calmly stated.

"Let me get this straight. You're some kind of super powerful shinobi? You also got exiled for one failed mission?" Suiryu asked. "Yes and I was charged with aiding in the escape of Sasuke," Naruto said. "Okay. Any more?" Suiryu asked. "Not that I can think of," Naruto said. Suiryu nodded and sipped at the remains of his tea. "You're still the same as before. I hold no judgement against you and still hope you're a friend," Suiryu said. "Of course," Naruto said and stuck his hand out. Suiryu gripped it tightly. "Just remember to stop by every now and then," Suiryu said. "You got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto left for Hidden Sand in the morning after giving Suiryu a good-bye for then. The entire one week trip Naruto felt like he was being watched. The feeling left as he reached Hidden Sand Village. He quickly teleported into Gaara's office. "Thanks for the information, Hokage-sama," Gaara said calmly. Naruto suddenly appeared between Gaara and his guests. "Naruto!" Gaara and Tsunade gasped out at the same time. Tsunade lunged at Naruto, who stopped her quickly. "Damn my timing. If you want to capture me so much, you'll have to fight me. Now, meet me at training ground seven and we can fight," Naruto said as he teleported out.

"Follow me," Gaara said. Tsunade and her entourage of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and Shizune followed Gaara out to the training ground. Naruto stood waiting. "You'll have to face all of us," Tsunade said. "Except me," Gaara said. Tsunade looked at him quizzically. "Why not?" Tsunade asked him. Gaara created sand under him which rose into a kind of spectator's booth. "I am for both sides. You are my allies and he is my friend and employee. I shall watch," Gaara said. "Fine! Come on guys! He can't beat all five of us!" Tsunade yelled. They dropped into stance. "We're sorry about this, Naruto," they all said.

Naruto stood there. "Since I don't want to kill you guys, I won't use the Realm Trio here since they can cut through anything," Naruto said. Tsunade ran at Naruto as Gai blurred out of existence. Naruto began spinning and releasing chakra as he felt the two attacks approach. "**Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**!" Naruto yelled. The other three combatants and Gaara watched as Gai and Tsunade flew through the air from the large Kaiten. "Umm, I don't think I'll fight either. More of a medic type. Gaara, can you help me up there?" Shizune asked. Gaara created steps up for Shizune. Jiraiya and Kakashi began sealing.

"**Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Flame Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Kakashi yelled as Jiraiya yelled, "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Twin elemental dragons flew at Naruto. Naruto whipped Kokudo Hakaisha off his back and absorbed the two jutsus. The six shinobi gaped at Naruto as he replaced the sword upon his back. Naruto activated his Bouenkyou as the four Konoha shinobi he faced rushed him. He began sealing as Jiraiya activated a Rasengan and Kakashi activated a Raikiri. "**Naraku Katon: Doragon Kasai no Jutsu (Hellfire Element: Dragonfire Technique)**!" Naruto yelled as he shot a stream of purple fire from his mouth. His opponents jumped back and a wall of fire formed. Kakashi sealed for a water jutsu when a bunch of clay birds flew down and exploded, negating the flames.

Everyone looked at the new arrival. "Who the fuck are you!" Naruto yelled. The black-clad figure with a cape with red clouds upon it chuckled. "I am Deidara of the Akatsuki. You are my target, Kyuubi," the person said. Shizune ran to Tsunade as Gaara jumped next to Naruto and collapsed his sand platform. "This is one of the people you warned me about, Tsunade?" Gaara asked. "Yes," Tsunade said. "You guys get out of here. Gaara and I can handle this!" Naruto yelled. "You may be our missing-nin, but you're still our friend! We're not leaving you, brat!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto turned to face them. "Yes you are!" Naruto yelled as he shot a red orb at them. The five Konoha ninja saw a flash of light and they were back in Konoha. "Damn, he's gotten powerful. It looks like we'll have to make him S Rank," Kakashi said. "His burning power of youth is admirable and strong!" Gai yelled out. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Thanks for removing the pests, Kyuubi," Deidara said as she jumped down to the ground. "Now are you going to come peacefully or must I fight you?" Deidara asked. "He shall not go without a fight," Gaara said as Naruto pulled Heaven out, leaving his right hand to seal. "I figured. Let's do it," Deidara said as she pulled some clay birds out. Naruto elongated his right index fingernail into a claw and cut his thumb. He spread the blood across his palm and made some one-handed seals. "I don't have time for you, so I'll make it quick. **Kaedama Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Double Summoning Technique)**," Naruto said.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is finally done, to the hopeful glee of my readers. I hope to have chapter eleven out within a week, but circumstances may change. Well, see you next time. Stormwolf5 out. Here is a brief translation too:

**Kokudo Hakaisha**-Realm Destroyer


	11. Encounters of Akatsuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** As of this chapter, I will no longer refer to my symbols as symbols. I shall refer to them as glyphs. Also, as of this chapter, I will be putting notes of new jutsus I created at bottom of chapter and will be going back and doing same thing for previous chapters. The techniques will also have their rank with them. There will probably be a one week gap atleast between this chapter and the next. Here are some review answers:

**funkmasterjo: **You're right, the English name was cheesy. Well, I switched to Japanese, so all's well.

**inu-youkess:** I can understand your feelings about Naruto almost killing Jiraiya before, but you must realize that the weakest ninja could defeat the strongest ninja if the strongest ninja was caught off-guard.

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

_**Demon Talk**_

**Jutsus**

Chapter Eleven: Encounters of Akatsuki

Deidara and Gaara watched in amazement as a large amount of glyphs appeared around Naruto and a big one under him. Six dragons and twenty wolves burst from the smaller glyphs. Far away in Konoha, Hinata fell over, not used to such a sudden weakness. A large seven-tailed wolf rose from the large glyph with Naruto upon its head. "Hello Mekei-chan," Naruto said. Mekei looked up at him. **_Hello Naruto-kun. Who was I summoned to fight?_** Mekei asked. Naruto pointed to Deidara. **_Okay,_** Mekei said. Naruto looked at the dragons. _Dart, Michael, Rose, Suna, Wisdom, and an unknown dragon. I can work with this,_ Naruto thought.

"Yo Wisdom! I didn't know you were a summon," Naruto said. The stone dragon looked at him. "Yes, I am indeed," Wisdom said. Naruto looked at the new dragon. "Hello Uzumaki-san. I am Mizura of the water dragon clan," the bluish dragon said. Naruto nodded. "I feel so small compared to your army," Gaara said as scales grew over Naruto's body. Naruto laughed as he finished going dragoon. "Someday you'll get a summon," Naruto said. He shot into the air with the dragons surrounding him. "Attack!" Naruto yelled.

Deidara threw a group of clay birds at the advancing wolves. "**Ea Ba-suto no Jutsu (Air Burst Technique)**," Mekei growled and blasted the explosive birds away. _I should've summoned wolves, but I need Mekei-chan,_ Naruto thought. Naruto resheathed Heaven and instead drew Kokudo Hakaisha from his back. Deidara jumped back and threw some more birds at the nearby wolves. The birds exploded, killing a couple wolves. Suddenly, a hand of sand grabbed Deidara's leg. She tossed a clay bird down, blowing the hand up. She landed on the ground and rolled to the side as Naruto sliced down with Kokudo Hakaisha.

The two shinobi rose and Naruto pulled his blade from the ground. "**Tenkuu Dangan no Jutsu (Air Bullet Technique)**," Mekei snapped out and a concentrated blast of air shot Deidara across the field. Deidara landed on her back and stone bars rose around her. Rose released some blood to block Deidara in. "You think this makeshift cage can hold me?" Deidara asked. Explosions rained from inside the cage and it shattered. A wave of fire shot into the cage ruins from Dart. Deidara hopped out of the flames, slightly burnt. Gaara charged at the Akatsuki member with his sand scythe raised. Naruto stood with Kokudo Hakaisha sticking in a glyph in the ground.

Gaara slashed at Deidara, who ducked the blow and punched Gaara's sand armor. _Shit_, she thought as she backflipped away. Suddenly, she ran into a tree. Bark grew from the tree and surrounded her as she turned around. The bark securely held her torso and thighs to the tree. Gaara and Naruto walked up to her. "You're the weakest of the Akatsuki, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Deidara snarled at him. He leaned forward. "How many of the greater demons has your boss absorbed?" he whispered. "All but you and Mekei," Deidara replied. Naruto nodded and backed away.

"Let's kill her," Naruto said as he faced her with a glowing right hand. Gaara nodded and dove forward with his scythe. "**Reikon Taijin no Jutsu (Soul Withdrawal Technique)**," Naruto said. Deidara's soul flew into Naruto's hand as Gaara cut her head off. Gaara turned to Naruto as he absorbed the soul. "I'll never get used to that," Gaara said. "**Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique)**," Naruto said as he destroyed Deidara's corpse. The duo walked back into Hidden Sand. They went back to Gaara's office. "What now?" Gaara asked. Naruto played with the handle of his sword. "I plan to hunt the Akatsuki down, kill Orochimaru, and return Sasuke to Konoha," Naruto said.

Gaara walked over to a cabinet. "Well, you have the Sand's support if you need it," Gaara said. Naruto bowed. "Thank you. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'm going after Orochimaru right away," Naruto said. Gaara nodded. "I understand. If they don't make you a Leaf-nin again, come back here and you can become a Sand-nin. You practically are already. I'll also keep you at the rank of jounin," Gaara said. "I'll do that," Naruto said. The two friends played games into the night and Naruto left in the morning.

Naruto ran like he never ran before with a bad feeling. _I sense something bad is going to happen to Sasuke, _Naruto thought as he moved faster. He had entered Sound Country a couple minutes ago and was quickly closing on Orochimaru's village. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one converging onto the Hidden Sound Village. Coming from another direction, the forces of Konoha approached. Orochimaru's attacks against Leaf-nin finally roused Tsunade to attack. Naruto saw the Hidden Sound Village and quickly sealed. "**Kakuremino Mayakashi Nohara no Jutsu (Cloak of Deception Technique)**," he said and faded from all senses. Konoha chose that moment to attack.

Sasuke walked toward Orochimaru's office wondering what his teacher wanted. _I think I should go back to Konoha. I'm starting to fear for my life. Maybe Naruto was right all along,_ Sasuke thought. He entered into Orochimaru's office. "Ah Sasuke-kun, you're here," Orochimaru said and began sealing. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Making you my new vessel!" Orochimaru yelled. Sasuke went to run when explosions rocked the village. "What the hell?" Orochimaru asked and ran out the door with Sasuke close behind him. Orochimaru was crossing a clearing when suddenly he was punched backwards. Naruto became visible again, cracking his knuckles. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"I cannot allow you to help your men. Konoha should have fun fighting them though. Orochimaru, your soul is mine!" Naruto yelled and drew Heaven and Hell. Orochimaru chuckled. "You beat me by a fluke last time. Even now, fused with the Kyuubi, I will beat you!" Orochimaru yelled as he made a grass-cutter blade on each arm. "Fused with the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. "I'll explain later," Naruto said. Orochimaru and Naruto charged at each other. "You're going down!" they yelled at each other.

Tsunade and Jiraiya led the Konoha shinobi in the assault against the Sound. After blowing the south gate, they were instantly attacked by Sound forces. The Sound forces watched as a glowing Tsunade jumped above them. Tsunade slammed a fist into the ground and the Sound forces were blasted into the air and a crater appeared in the ground. The Konoha forces eagerly attacked the Sound forces as Tsunade and Jiraiya slipped into the compound. "We need to beat Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled. Tsunade nodded.

Naruto blinked in surprise when his blades didn't go through Orochimaru's jutsus. _I guess that doesn't work with chakra then, _Naruto thought. Naruto slid backwards and jumped at Orochimaru again. Their blades clashed and Naruto activated his Bouenkyou Sharikugan. Suddenly, Sasuke's Chi Kirite came slicing at Orochimaru's side. The two combatants jumped backwards with Orochimaru narrowly avoiding the blow. Naruto sheathed Heaven and Hell and drew Kokudo Hakaisha as Sasuke came next to him. "I guess you're ready to go back," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"So, you're going to fight me too, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked as he turned his two grass cutter blades into one large blade. Sasuke charged at Orochimaru, preparing to do an upward slash. Naruto saw this and followed closely behind for a horizontal slash. Orochimaru turned as pale as possible and quickly sealed. Naruto and Sasuke's blades cut through Orochimaru and he was absorbed into Naruto's Kokudo Hakaisha. "Dang, a mud clone. Where is he?" Naruto asked. The two looked around and suddenly Naruto's Bouenkyou Sharikugan began spiraling. "Oh shit," Naruto said.

"**Akunochimata Hebi Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Underworld Snake Summoning Technique)**!" came Orochimaru's voice from underground. Large snakes burst from the ground everywhere. "Did you copy this? I couldn't," Sasuke said with his Mangekyou active. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Mangekyou sharingan," Naruto said in a fierce growl. Sasuke nervously played with his sword. "It is impossible to copy a summoning," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. They jumped away from each other as a couple snakes struck at them. Naruto sliced the snake open as Sasuke raised his blade. "**Chi Kiritateru no Jutsu (Blood Slashes Technique)**," Sasuke said as the multiple blades of blood sliced into the snakes. The two regrouped and stood back to back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya approached a large room and saw a large mass of snakes. Between the snakes' shuffling bodies, Tsunade saw Naruto and Sasuke back to back, striking the snakes down with their blades. Tsunade began punching through the snakes to get to Naruto. Jiraiya saw what she saw and followed her in. Suddenly, Naruto began glowing with demonic chakra and red chakra posts began appearing around them. Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped into its area of effect as Naruto said, "**Roku Seikou Toku no Jutsu (Six-Point Shield Technique)**." Shields appeared between the six posts.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped in surprise when they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto quickly grabbed Jiraiya and lifted him up. "Erosennin, get off obaachan!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade laughed as she picked herself up. "Same Naruto personality," Tsunade said. Naruto set Jiraiya down. "The bastard here with the Mangekyou is ready to go back. Now you all make nice in here as I go kill the snake freak. If this shield drops, I'm probably dead," Naruto said and ran out of his barrier. The other three tried to follow, but the barrier knocked them back. _Be safe Naruto, _Tsunade thought worriedly.

What Naruto saw when he exited his barrier amused him. Loads of snakes stood between Naruto and Orochimaru. "Hiding, are we?" Naruto asked. "Merely giving you a challenge," Orochimaru replied. Naruto smirked and raised his purple blade. He brought it slashing down while yelling, "**Kyuukyoku Ryuujin Kiritateru no Jutsu (Ultimate Dragon King Slash Technique)**!" Purple blades slashed across the ground as a large cylinder of purple energy shot straight at Orochimaru, decimating snakes along the way. Orochimaru created another mud clone as ninety percent of his snakes were obliterated. Naruto instantly found Orochimaru again and shot a glyph under him. Chains coiled around Orochimaru from the glyph.

"What the hell is this power?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto approached Orochimaru, his eyes glowing a soft red. "Thus is the power of my eyes. Thus is the power of the Bouenkyou Sharikugan, the powers of the Mangekyou sharingan and byakugan combined," Naruto said. Orochimaru shook slightly. "These are powerful bonds," Orochimaru said. Naruto reached into Orochimaru's shirt and pulled out a scroll. "Hey! Give that back!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto withdrew a scroll of his own and both scrolls glowed. The symbol for snake appeared on Naruto's scroll and he pocketed both scrolls. Suddenly, the remaining two snakes dove at Naruto. Naruto flipped over the snakes and grazed them with glowing red fingers. "**Katon: Bakuha no Jutsu (Fire Element: Implosion Technique)**," Naruto said. The snakes blew up from the inside, quickly killing them.

"Time for your end, Orochimaru. Though before I kill you, you will endure evil things," Naruto said to his prisoner. "What can you do to me?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto's eyes cast an eerie glow on Orochimaru. "For the next seventy-two hours you will be forced to watch episodes of Barney, Teletubbies, and Care Bears," Naruto said in a hypnotic voice. Orochimaru screamed. When the genjutsu finally released, Orochimaru was sobbing. "You're sadistic!" Orochimaru screamed. Laughing, Naruto began sealing. "**Akumu Genzou no Jutsu (Nightmare Vision Technique)**," Naruto said. Orochimaru screamed for the next two minutes until Naruto released the genjutsu. "You are really sadistic!" Orochimaru yelled.

Naruto replaced Kokudo Hakaisha upon his back and drew Heaven and Hell. He placed them at the sides of Orochimaru's neck, crossed over each other. Naruto's tails shuffled nervously. "Goodbye Orochimaru," Naruto said as he sliced the snake sannin's head off. He sheathed his blades and stuck a glowing hand out. Orochimaru's soul absorbed into Naruto. He then dropped his shield and saw Sasuke flopping on the ground with Tsunade and Jiraiya crouched next to him. Naruto quickly ran over. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Right before you dropped the shield, he fell over and started doing this," Jiraiya said.

Naruto flipped Sasuke over and looked at his neck. It was glowing violently. "Quick, take off the Limiter Seal!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade and Jiraiya each quickly took a spot at the seal. "Put your hand here," Tsunade ordered Naruto. Naruto placed his hand in the seal. The seal glowed and then shattered. They removed their hands and looked at Sasuke's neck. The cursed seal was cracking and falling apart. The three shinobi breathed a sigh of relief when the cursed seal finally left. Sasuke slowly rose. "Damn that hurt. Almost as bad as getting the seal," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Naruto felt bonds put upon him and his chakra became unstable. "Crap," Naruto said. "Naruto, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You will be placed under trial when we return to Konoha to see if your services to Konoha will allow you to be reinstated," Tsunade said. Sasuke looked on in surprise. "Naruto is a missing-nin and still tried to rescue me?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment. "S Rank for his level of skill and allowing you to escape. We're supposed to just kill him now," Jiraiya said. Sasuke looked down, ashamed. "You know I could still break free. My physical strength is more than enough," Naruto said while flexing his muscles. "You won't though," Tsunade said and they walked out of the compound.

When Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sasuke appeared with Naruto, uproar arose in the victorious Konoha troops. "Kill him!" many of the shinobi yelled. "No!" Tsunade bellowed. The shinobi instantly shut up. "For his rescuing Uchiha Sasuke and killing Orochimaru, public enemy number one, he deserves a fair trial," Tsunade said. The shinobi grumbled but didn't voice an objection. Suddenly, a glowing white figure bounded up and tackled Naruto. Naruto received a flurry of kisses before Tsunade pulled the girl off. "Hinata! Save it for when he's free!" Tsunade yelled. A laughing Hanabi dragged her glowing sister away from the fox demon boy.

The journey back to Konoha was boring to Naruto. He was left in an enclosed wagon by himself. Tsunade said Gaara and his siblings were coming to his trial as well as Tazuya Suiryu. Naruto saw and drew complex diagrams in the air with his tails. Every once in awhile he felt like he was being watched, so he figured either Neji, Hinata, or Hanabi were watching him, probably Hinata, he reasoned. When they reached Konoha, Naruto was escorted by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara, Suiryu, and Gai to the audience chamber. Suiryu had his special double-edged seven-foot blade. It was pure black. Inside the chamber was every head of a clan. There was roughly ten Anbu with Sasuke since he is the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Why does Sasuke have so many Anbu near him?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "He's under house arrest for six months except for training," Tsunade said. Naruto was placed in a sealed platform which he could speak from. His entourage took their own places. "So, demon, what have you done since you became a missing-nin?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked. "Hiashi!" Tsunade yelled. "Settle down obaachan, I'll answer," Naruto said while fiddling with the green necklace around his neck he got from Tsunade. "I fused with Kyuubi. I had these three blades made by Tazuya Suiryu there. I did missions for Gaara. I trained in the use of said three blades. I killed Deidara of the Akatsuki, the weakest of the nine. I saved Sasuke from becoming Orochimaru's vessel. I killed Orochimaru," Naruto said.

Hiashi silently stepped back. Suddenly, Naruto used his Modified Henge (aka Sexy no Jutsu) to turn into a small, yet cute fox with two tails. People stared at him. "Well, any other questions?" Tsunade asked. "Why did you fuse with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. The fox looked up at Sasuke. Everyone else watched the fox. "We fused so that we would have a better chance of survival. We knew the Akatsuki would come after us for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We knew it was the only chance we had," the fox said in a misleadingly pleasant voice. Sasuke looked down. "Why did you let me go?" Sasuke asked. "You had a path you needed to take to see the light," Naruto said wisely. Sasuke smiled at the little fox. "Okay, vote time! Reinstate him as jounin or kill him," Tsunade said. Everyone voted and Tsunade counted the votes. Then she walked into Naruto's platform.

Naruto turned back into his normal form. Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took the object and stared at it. "Welcome back to our forces," Tsunade said. Naruto placed his new forehead protector upon his head and pulled out the old one. Naruto squeezed his fist over it and it crumbled to dust. "It's good to be back," Naruto said. Tsunade embraced Naruto quickly and everyone left the compound. Gaara approached Naruto outside. "Remember, if you ever need help, Sand is behind you," Gaara said. Naruto nodded. "Your help is always appreciated," Naruto said. Suiryu approached next as Gaara left. "I'm heading back to Mist. I'll be back, though. I'm moving to Konoha to keep an eye on you. See you later," Suiryu said. "See you friend," Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto. How would you feel about having students?" Tsunade asked. "Hmm, I'll try being a teacher," Naruto said. "Good. Be at the Academy at eight tomorrow morning," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and went home. That night, Naruto slept with his tails wrapped around Hinata. In the morning, Naruto walked to the Academy under the illusion of his former self. He walked into the Academy and waited outside Iruka's classroom under an illusion of a little kid. Five kids walked out and down the hall, three of which were the Konohamaru Corps. Naruto walked into the classroom and reverted to his Naruto before fusion illusion.

"Oh, hello Naruto-sensei," Iruka said. Naruto blinked. "I should be the one calling you sensei, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. Iruka suddenly looked at his class. "Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a former student of mine. Actually, he was from last year's Rookie Twelve. He's a jounin now and will be leading team six, the very team he was in," Iruka said. "Hello, Naruto-sensei!" the class yelled. Naruto suddenly changed to normal. Everyone stared at him. "I shouldn't have experimented with layering henges," Naruto said solemnly. "Kawaii!" one of the girls yelled and jumped at him. Naruto twitched a tail and a barrier blocked them. "So, it was true. You fused with the Kyuubi," Iruka said quietly. "Yes," Naruto said softly. Iruka sighed. "Okay, go to room 207. You have Kirite Futa, Akuma Naraku, and Sasuke," Iruka said.

Naruto walked into room 207. "Naruto!" the Konohamaru Corps yelled. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked in amazement. His Anbu guard was with him. "Yo Anbu, you can leave. Sasuke won't do anything. Even if he did, he wouldn't get far," Naruto said. The Anbu left, grumbling. Everyone but Sasuke was watching Naruto's swaying tails. "For those of you who don't know, I'm a hanyou, or half-demon. I was a demon vessel for Kyuubi until we fused and made me, a hanyou," Naruto said. "Wow," they replied. "Anyways, Sasuke, Futa, and Naruaku, follow me," Naruto said and walked out. His students followed him. They went to team six's training ground. Naruto faced his students.

"You three are all going to fight against me to get this bell on my waist," Naruto said and pointed to his waist. "You will have to go all out to get it. Whoever gets the bell passes, everyone else goes to the Academy again. You have four hours. Sasuke, you don't have to do this since you've done it before. Begin," Naruto said. Naruto activated the Bouenkyou Sharikugan as his students dove into the bushes. It seemed obvious Sasuke wanted to take part in the test again, though he knew he wouldn't fail. Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out a book. Sasuke's eyes widened at the book's title. _Not another perverted teacher!_ Sasuke yelled inwardly. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou as Naraku jumped out. Naruto smirked. He stomped his foot on the ground and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**." Glyphs appeared on the ground and three medium snakes crawled out.

Naraku quickly jumped back and eyed the snakes. Sasuke's eyes widened in the bushes at seeing his old master's summon creature. He suddenly remembered something and dashed through the trees. Naraku sealed while spreading blood from a cut on his thumb across his palm. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**!" Naraku yelled and a man made of fire appeared. Naruto watched in amusement as the elemental destroyed his snakes. Naruto shot forward and Naraku felt something ruffle his clothes. Naruto reappeared with Naraku's contract. "Give that back, you thief!" Naraku yelled. Naruto held his glowing scroll out and tossed Naraku his scroll back when he was done. Naraku replaced the scroll and charged Naruto with his elemental angrily.

Naruto shot into the air and Naraku waited for him to come down. When Naruto didn't, Naraku looked up. Naruto was hovering with the wings part of his dragoon transformation. Naruto was still reading the book. "Hey Sasuke, I can see how Kakashi liked these books. Also, stop making out with Futa, even though it shows improvement on your heartlessness," Naruto snickered as he spoke in Sasuke's general direction. "He can see us?" Futa asked, blushing. "Of course. I forgot about his demonic bloodline. Well, let's grab Naraku and tell him the plan," Sasuke said, slightly annoyed at Naruto's statement. The two shot out. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**," Naruto said calmly from the air. Ten shadow clones appeared and approached them.

Sasuke slid to a stop and began sealing. "Go!" Sasuke ordered. "Just help Sasuke-kun attack Naruto-sensei," Futa whispered to Naraku, who nodded. "**Amaterasu Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Sunfire Element: Fire Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Sasuke yelled and shot four black flaming dragons from his mouth. "**Naraku Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (Hellfire Element: Fire Dragon Blast Technique)**!" Naruto yelled and shot four purple flaming dragons in return. Naraku's elemental stood nearby, having defeated all the clones. "Hey, stop cheating!" Naraku yelled to Naruto. Naruto snapped shut his book. "I'm not cheating! I'm using my resources! Sasuke, Futa, close your eyes," Naruto growled angrily and sealed.

Sasuke and Futa quickly shut their eyes. "**Akumu Genzou no Jutsu (Nightmare Vision Technique)**!" Naruto roared. Sasuke turned pale as Naraku collapsed to the ground, quivering. Naruto quickly shut the jutsu off and landed next to Naraku. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose control like that. Damnable fox," Naruto said as he ran a diagnostics jutsu on Naraku's head. He felt something go by his waist and snapped his tails at it. "Aggh!" Futa yelled as she flew through the air, clutching the bell. Sasuke caught Futa and quickly set her down. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Futa said. Sasuke blushed slightly and turned away. Naruto picked Naraku up and dragged him over. "I knocked him out. The jutsu overloaded his brain and if he stayed conscious, he would have experienced some major head trauma," Naruto said. "Naruto-sensei, what did you do to him?" Futa asked.

"It's a little nightmarish genjutsu I copied from Sasuke, who I guess got from Kakashi," Naruto said. "How old are you?" Futa asked. "A year older than you. Roughly half a year ago I was promoted from genin to jounin in my first chuunin exam because I rock. I was one of the Rookie Twelve," Naruto said. "Yea, you were dead last," Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke, you know better than anyone that I'm the strongest ninja here because of my fusion and I was stronger before every genin and chuunin before as well," Naruto said. Sasuke snickered. "Well, anyways, good technique. You could've lost a teammate though. You guys pass, all of you. Meet me at the Hokage's Tower tomorrow at ten for our first mission. I'll try to get us a good one," Naruto said. His students left with their unconscious teammate as Naruto teleported to the Hokage's Tower.

"Hello, Naruto. How are your students?" Tsunade asked without looking up. "Sasuke is Sasuke. Futa is skilled in stealth; she snuck into my guard to get the bell. Naraku is hot-headed, like me, and a skilled summoner," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded. "A good mix for you," Tsunade said. "Yeah. Hey obaachan, can we have a C Rank for our first mission?" Naruto asked. Tsunade eyed him. "Sure. An out of country delivery mission should do right?" Tsunade asked. "Arigatou," Naruto said and disappeared. _You better keep them safe, Naruto,_ Tsunade thought and grabbed the mission scrolls. She reserved Naruto's mission for him.

Naruto stood waiting for is team with their mission envelope. All three of his students appeared at roughly the same time. "Yo guys, go home and grab items for a journey. We've got an out of country C Rank mission. Meet me in thirty minutes," Naruto said. Thirty minutes later, the four shinobi were walking through a forest. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked. "We are going to Hidden Sand to deliver a message to Kazekage Gaara," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. They continued on for sometime when suddenly Naruto stopped them. "What's the matter, Naruto-sensei?" Futa asked. "They're attacking again so soon," Naruto whispered. Naruto suddenly tossed a scroll to Sasuke and began making chakra posts.

Sasuke opened the scroll and gasped. "You are now the master of snake summoning," Naruto said. "**Roku Seikou Toku no Jutsu (Six-Point Shield Technique)**!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke put the scroll away and all three genin watched Naruto. "Stay here. This is a fight only I can do," Naruto said and activated his Bounekyou Sharikugan. He walked out of his shield. A patch of roses was in the area in front of him. A scantily-clad woman holding a rose climbed from the patch. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I am Umidasu Hana of the Akatsuki. I am the second weakest, number eight I am," the lady said.

Naruto slid into stance and drew Heaven and Hell. "**Bara Kakuhan (Rose Whip)**," the lady said and flicked her rose. It turned instantly into a whip with many thorns. Naruto charged forward, but he was brought to the ground by the whip. The lady quickly sealed. "**Ishoku Hayashi no Jutsu (Living Forest Technique)**," she said. The forest grew thicker and faces grew on the trees. They began to attack Naruto as the lady sealed some more. "**Nai Mori no Jutsu (Forest of the Dead Technique)**," she said. Corpses began rising from the ground as Naruto cut the branches which were attacking him. "**Kagirinai Hayashi no Jutsu (Endless Forest Technique)**," Hana said. "God, how can you be using so many forest jutsus at the same time?" Naruto asked. The lady snickered. "Well, I am using my Blossom bloodline. It allows me to use and control multiple plant jutsus at the same time," she said.

Naruto slashed through another group of corpses and branches and charged at Hana. She briefly sealed. "**Hari Kabe no Jutsu (Needle Wall Technique)**," she said. A thorny wall rose from the ground to block Naruto. Naruto flipped backwards and sealed. "**Katon: Gokukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**," he said and shot a large fireball at the barrier. The barrier absorbed the fireball. "You're going to have to do better than that," the lady said as the barrier became a dome. Naruto growled when suddenly a branch sharpened itself and pierced his right shoulder. "**Enkou Dragoon Henge (Flaming Dragoon Transformation)**," Naruto whispered. Flames shot from his back, frying the branch, and formed into wings and solidified. Red scale armor appeared and his entire right arm became encased in shifting red scales. He shot into the air.

The red scales on Naruto's right arm formed into a cannon. "So, I get to fight a new dragoon form, huh? Show me what you got," Hana said from inside her barrier. Naruto had his cannon arm face the barrier and a bright glow appeared in it. "**Enkou Tama (Flame Shot)**," Naruto said. A large fireball shot from the cannon and blasted a hole in the barrier. The small hole quickly healed itself. Naruto looked down and saw the branches and corpses attacking his student's barrier. He quickly formed a set of one-handed seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Naruto said. A glyph appeared on a tree and a wood dragon popped out. "Moira is here to save the day!" the wood dragon yelled and charged at the offenders.

Sasuke, Futa, and Naraku watched Naruto's fight and were amazed at his level of skill. They ignored the branches and corpses in favor of watching Naruto fight. "I can't believe it won't let me copy his jutsu," Sasuke said. "He probably doesn't want his skills copied. He is going all-out right?" Naraku asked. Futa nervously watched her sensei make more one-handed seals. "He's nowhere near all-out yet," Sasuke said in wonder. They all watched their strong teacher as he finished sealing. "**Seimitsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Exact Clone Technique)**," Naruto said. Nine perfect copies of Naruto, down to their own chakra system with their individual power, appeared around the barrier. All of them aimed their cannons at the barrier.

"**Rensha Tama (Rapid Flame Shot)**!" they yelled. Fireballs shot from the hovering figures at the barrier over and over again. They stopped firing as the barrier collapsed. Suddenly, a large plantlike figure rose from the ground. "Now here's an Akatsuki worthy attack," Naruto said. "Yes. **Shinrin Sonzaisha no Jutsu (Forest Entity Technique)**," the lady said from inside the creation. The Narutos turned the cannon back into an arm and they redrew Heaven and Hell. They charged at the being while starting on fire. The entity grabbed one of the clones and killed it, causing it to disappear. "**Issen Hinote Higyou no Jutsu (One Thousand Fiery Strikes Technique)**!" the Narutos yelled. To all outside spectators, all they could see was a lot of fire and pieces of the creature falling to the ground.

The Narutos slid into view in a square formation. They entity lay on the ground in pieces. "That shows you!" Naruto yelled. The lady laughed loudly as her creation repaired itself and destroyed two more clones. All the Narutos performed the same seal. "**Shuukai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)**!" they yelled. Thousands of clones appeared, filling the forest. Moira slid into the air to avoid all the clones. All the Narutos attacked as the entity destroyed waves of clones and two more exact clones. Hana laughed as Naruto's forces began to dwindle. "Man, she's tough," exact clone seven said. "Yea, I can only think of one way to destroy her," exact clone four said. All the clones and Naruto conversed. "It's worth a try," Naruto said.

Naruto began to glow red as his fox-like features began to grow more defined. The remaining four exact clones suddenly started on fire as the remaining two hundred shadow clones charged forward. "**Jisatsu Faia Enka (Suicide Fire Rocket)**!" the exact clones yelled as the shadow clones yelled, "**Naruto Bakudan no Jutsu (Naruto Bomb Technique)**!" The shadow clones ran into the entity and exploded as soon as they made contact. The exact clones shot forward and created even larger explosions. The entity stumbled, but stood strong with a hole in its chest. "Fool! Such power is not enough to beat me!" Hana yelled. Naruto smiled and sheathed his blades. "That wasn't meant to beat you. This will though," Naruto said as he flew into the hole sealing.

"**Tenma Naraku Katon: Inferuno no Jutsu (Demon Hellfire Element: Inferno Technique)**!" Naruto yelled from inside the forest entity. A huge funnel of pure black flame surrounded the entity and completely destroyed it. Hana was incinerated by the flames as well and Naruto quickly absorbed her floating soul. Suddenly, he was dragged into his mind. Naruto saw a hooded figure in a robe. "If you are viewing this, Umidasu Hana has failed and you absorbed her soul. Naruto, I would like to tell you that we of the Akatsuki are going to leave you alone for thirteen years. After the thirteen years are up, we are going to try harder than ever. Enjoy your break," the mysterious figure said. Naruto was then released.

Naruto quickly went over and released his students. "Good fight, Naruto-sensei!" Futa yelled. Sasuke noticed Naruto was unusually happy. "Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke asked. "The Akatsuki aren't going to hunt me for thirteen years," Naruto said. His students stood slack-jawed. "Let's finish the mission and get home," Naruto said. They continued on their way and soon finished the mission with only slight thug resistance, which Futa and Naraku dealt with.

**Author's Notes:** Here it is, the chapter of eleven. Chapter Twelve will feature a major time skip, so pay attention in its beginning. As I said at the top, I shall place descriptions of this chapter's new jutsus here and go back and do it for other chapters eventually. First though, a translation:

Umidasu Hana-Bringer of the Flowers

Okay, here are the jutsus! Seventeen new jutsus of my creation.

**Kakuremino Mayakashi Nohara no Jutsu (Cloak of Deception Technique) A Rank**

This jutsu is basically the combination of **Kakuremino no Jutsu **and **Mayakashi Nohara no Jutsu**. For the description of their effects, see Chapter Ten when I update it.

**Akunochimata Hebi Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Underworld Snake Summoning Technique) A Rank**

In this jutsu, summoned snakes burst from the ground to attack a target or can stay underground for surprise attacks. Either way, the snake is summoned underground.

**Roku Seikou Toku no Jutsu (Six-Point Shield Technique) C Rank**

This jutsu is used for defensive purposes. The user creates six posts of chakra before the activation of this technique to map out the boundaries of the technique. Depending on how much chakra is put into the shield and how far the posts are spaced, the stronger or weaker the shields will be. The shields are crimson in color and a flat shield rests along the top and underground to stop aerial and underground assaults.

**Kyuukyoku Ryuujin Kiritateru no Jutsu (Ultimate Dragon King Slash Technique) S Rank**

This jutsu is used by focusing chakra into a blade, preferably a large one. When the technique is activated, large purple blades slash across the ground and a large cylinder of purple chakra shoots straight forward. It is very hard to dodge and/or defend against.

**Bakuha no Jutsu (Implosion Technique) B Rank**

In this fire type jutsu, a forceful expulsion of chakra into a target at close range will force the target's chakra to explode. The result being that the target blows up from the inside, or implodes.

**Bara Kakuhan (Rose Whip) D Rank**

By putting chakra into a rose, the rose grows out and becomes a whip with thorns. Close range weapon, slow attack.

**Ishoku Hayashi no Jutsu (Living Forest Technique) B Rank**

In this technique, the user puts their chakra into the surrounding trees allowing them to gain the abilities to move around on their own accord. Faces appear on the trees, which usually creeps the enemies out.

**Nai Mori no Jutsu (Forest of the Dead Technique) A Rank**

This technique reanimates corpses, allowing them to freely move about and attack. The corpses only know a few simple desires as in eat and kill. This technique is named Forest of the Dead because it was originally used in a forest.

**Kagirinai Hayashi no Jutsu (Endless Forest Technique) C Rank**

A mid-level genjutsu that makes a person feel like they are trapped in a forest. No matter which way they go, they think they keep coming back to the same spot.

**Hari Kabe no Jutsu (Needle Wall Technique) B Rank**

A large barrier of briars rises from the ground to shield the user and its targets to guard. If enough chakra is focused into the shield, it can form a dome.

**Enkou Dragoon Henge (Flaming Dragoon Transformation) S Rank**

Instead of transforming into the users default dragoon form, the user instead changes into the flame dragoon form by using a minimal amount of chakra.

**Enkou Tama (Flame Shot) B Rank**

Used in association with the flame dragoon. A cannon on the user's arm fires off a high power fireball. Minimal chakra usage.

**Seimitsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Exact Clone Technique) S Rank**

The user creates a completely separate form of themselves with the exact same amount of chakra and strength. The clones are not connected mentally and are therefore forced to talk verbally or use a technique to speak mentally.

**Rensha Tama (Rapid Flame Shot) B Rank**

Multiple Flame Shots are fired rapidly with limited abilities to move. The fireballs are slightly less powerful, but what lacks in power, it makes up for in number.

**Shinrin Sonzaisha no Jutsu (Forest Entity Technique) S Rank**

The user creates a large, wooden figure around their body which they control internally. It uses a very large amount of chakra to manipulate the trees and plants into this figure, but once created, minimal amounts of chakra are required to operate.

**Issen Hinote Higyou no Jutsu (One Thousand Fiery Strikes Technique) B Rank**

This jutsu requires the use of a weapon. The user's weapon starts on fire and chakra courses through the user's body to make them move faster. In a matter of seconds, the user has struck the target one thousand times. The cost for this jutsu is very high, though for demonic vessels, the cost is merely a dent in their power.

**Jisatsu Faia Enka (Suicide Fire Rocket) A Rank**

The user starts on fire and shoots rapidly towards the target. Upon contact, the user's chakra explodes, obliterating themselves and a good portion of the target, if not all of the target. Forbidden Technique because of idiocy of using.


	12. Thirteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I'm finally getting this chapter out after a very long break. I'm very sorry about that. I'm hoping beyond hopes to get the rest of my written chapters (which is up to a finished 17) out to you guys soon. I'm a relatively busy person, so I'm trying my hardest. Also, all current chapters are now part of Volume 1! Dum dum dum. Anyways, for those of you offended by my Christmas Special, you. I clearly stated that if you were Christian, Catholic, or believed in Santa, not to read it. Also, the Christmas Special was also supposed to come out AFTER Chapter Twelve, but I wanted to get it out in time for Christmas, but Chapter Twelve wasn't done yet. So, the Christmas Special has a small amount of spoilers. Anyhoo, here are some review answers:

**korrd: **Yes, Hinata and Naruto get married. They might have kids, but not right away like the others.

**AZant:** Wait and see who kills Itachi, hehe.

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Jutsus**

Volume One-Chapter Twelve: Thirteen Years Later

Year One (Naruto-14)

-Naruto reveals his secret to all of Konoha.

-Hinata finishes opening all nine demonic gates.

-Hinata reveals her secret to all of Konoha.

-Neji and Tenten begin dating. So do Sasuke and Futa, Shino and Haku, Suiryu and Shizune, and Chouji and Sakura.

-Suiryu moves to Konoha.

Year Two (Naruto-15)

-Mekei and Hinata fuse.

-Naruto's team becomes chuunin as well as the remainder of the Rookie Twelve and Gai's team.

-Naruto and Suiryu teach Sasuke sword combat.

-Kiba and Moegi begin dating as well as Zeke and Hanabi.

Year Three (Naruto-16)

-Neji and Tenten get married. They have Hyuuga Furuba.

-Hinata reinstated as heir of Hyuuga Clan.

-Suiryu and Shizune get married.

-Sasuke and Futa get married.

Year Four (Naruto-17)

-Uchiha Mia born.

-Shikamaru and Ino marry. They have Nara Izuma.

-Kiba and Moegi marry. They have Inuzuka Suki.

-Shino and Haku marry. They have Aburame Bianca.

-Chouji and Sakura marry. They have Akimichi Brodi.

-Zeke and Hanabi marry.

-Naruto starts training himself in all of Kyuubi's techniques. Learns dimensional travel.

Year Five (Naruto-18)

-Tazuya Ami born.

-Naruto teaches Hinata dragon summoning.

-Naruto and Hinata realize they aren't growing older in appearance and look for a way to change their appearance. They use demon shapeshifting skills to look like twenty-five year old versions of themselves.

Year Six (Naruto-19)

-Hyuuga Hizashi born from Hanabi.

-Hinata, Haku, and Sakura take medic training from Tsunade.

Year Seven (Naruto-20)

-Naruto leaves through dimensional portal to collect souls.

-Futa, Naraku, and Sasuke only shinobi from Naruto's circle to remain chuunin.

Year Eleven (Naruto-24)

-Naruto returns.

-Futa, Naraku, and Sasuke become jounin.

-Kiba and Neji become Anbu.

-Naruto and Hinata get married. (Fox and wolf wedding. ) (The guest list was strange. Humans, creatures, and the Dragon King, Ryu)

-Hinata becomes head of the Hyuuga clan.

Year Twelve (Naruto-25)

-Naruto starts a plan to take down Akatsuki.

-Tsunade steps down as Godaime Hokage. Naruto becomes Rokudaime Hokage.

Year Thirteen (Naruto-26)

Naruto sat in his chair with the Hokage hat pulled down over his eyes, sleeping. A letter appeared out of nowhere and floated onto Naruto's desk. Naruto slowly woke up and saw the letter. He picked it up and saw it was addressed to him. He opened it and read it, frowning the entire time. He set it down and left in search of Hinata. A few minutes later, Hinata walked into the office. She turned to leave upon seeing Naruto gone when she caught sight of the letter. She quickly read the letter and shot after Naruto. They letter lay open on the desk and said:

Dear Hokage Naruto,

Your thirteen years of peace are up. Neither you nor your wife will be able to set foot outside of Konoha without being attacked. You will no longer be attacked by singlie shinobi. You will be attacked by pairs. You two are more important than ever now. I will not stop until I have you. Our time is now! We shall destroy the world and cause change! The world will be shaped by my dream!

Sincerely,

Ryoko, Leader of the Akatsuki

Hinata and Naruto finally found each other. "Naruto-kun! Akatsuki! What are we going to do!" Hinata asked in hysterics. Naruto grabbed Hinata and shook her. "We're going to continue on and if we have to leave Konoha, we will under Modified Henges. Now I'm going to take a genin team and work with them. I need to get a group together to take the Akatsuki down, once and for all," Naruto said. Hinata calmed down and nodded. She then jumped on Naruto and began kissing him as she intertwined her tails with his. They disappeared in a blur and reappeared in their apartment. Naruto began pulling on Hinata's vest (Hinata now wheres pants, a tanktop, and a vest) when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Naruto began grumbling as he went to the door. He opened it and saw a chuunin messenger. "Hokage-sama, a genin team has been prepared for you and is waiting for you at the Academy. "Arigatou," Naruto said. The chuunin bowed and left. "Hinata-chan, you want to come meet my new students with me?" Naruto asked. "Sure, Naruto-kun," Hinata said and came to him. He grabbed onto her waist and made a single one-handed seal. They blurred from view. They reappeared in front of three kids. A charming, red-haired girl with dog-like features sat at the top of the room. In the front of the room sat the unmistakable figure of Suiryu's light blue-haired daughter, Tazuya Ami. A boy with blood red hair and black ninja apparel sat in a shadowy corner.

"Naruto-kun!" Ami yelled upon seeing a friend of her father. "Hey Ami-chan. How's it going?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine. Are you going to be our sensei?" Ami asked. "Yep," Naruto said before looking at his other students. "May I ask who you guys are?" Naruto asked. "I am Inuzuka Suki, Hokage-sama," the dog-like girl said with a bow. Naruto frowned and Hinata laughed lightly at him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the boy in the corner. "You may call me Chikage," the boy said. Naruto nodded. "An aspiring blood jutsu user, huh?" Naruto asked. Chikage nodded. "Okay, I can help with that easily," Naruto said. "Okay all of you. None of you will refer to me as Hokage-sama. I want to be called by my name," Naruto said. "Okay, Naruto-sensei," Suki said.

Suddenly, Iruka appeared. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Naruto. Hinata, your students are waiting for you," Iruka said. Hinata nodded and left with Iruka. "So Ami-chan, how goes the weapon training?" Naruto asked. "Father is finally teaching me how to use a katana. Does that mean my throwing weapon abilities are good?" Ami asked. "No, they're not good. They're perfect. Your father is a perfectionist. How about your medic skills?" Naruto asked. Ami nervously shuffled. "Not so good," Ami said. "You'll get them eventually," Naruto said. He looked at the others. "I'm guessing you're learning the Akimichi and Inuzuka skills, Suki," Naruto said. Suki nodded. "Okay. I can help you learn skills to work with at least the Inuzuka skills. Your dog can come out. My foxy self won't bite," Naruto said and laughed.

A small dog appeared from under Suki's desk. "Who are you, little one?" Naruto asked. The dog barked. "He says that he's Gotsu," Suki said. "Well, nice to meet you, Gotsu," Naruto said and looked over at Chikage. "What are your specialty techniques?" Naruto asked him. "Kage Bunshin, Kage Kunai, Kage Shuriken, Chi Bakuha, Chi Bunshin, Chi Shouheki, Chiryuudan, and Omowazu Nenshou," Chikage said. Naruto looked at him in surprise. "How do you know Chiryuudan? Hinata-chan and I are the only ones that had it. I got it from the King of Dragons himself!" Naruto raged. Chikage glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you I made the jutsu myself, Naruto-sensei," Chikage said arrogantly. They glared at each other and began sealing. Ami quickly pulled Suki and her dog out from between them. "**Chiryuudan no Jutsu (Blood Dragon Blast Technique)**!" they yelled. A small, pitiful dragon shot from Chikage as a large, powerful dragon burst from Naruto. Chikage turned pale as Naruto's dragon swallowed up his own and headed straight for him.

Naruto whistled and the blood dragon flipped around and hovered next to Naruto. "See, my jutsu is better and the true version," Naruto said. Chikage nodded. "Okay guys, follow me," Naruto said. All four of them walked out. They walked over to the Hokage's private training grounds. "My training grounds are better than the rest, so we're using mine," Naruto said. His students watched him blankly. "Well, you guys are going through another test. You guys are going to try and get this bell from my waist. Whoever gets the bell passes. Whoever doesn't goes back to the Academy. You have four hours. Begin!" Naruto yelled. Suki and Chikage jumped away into the trees. _This should be fun,_ Naruto thought.

Hinata stood in front of her first set of students ever. "Hello, I am Uzumaki Hinata and I will be your teacher. Now, who are…Do I smell blood?" Hinata asked. A girl without pupils in her white eyes shuffled nervously. "Furuba-chan, please come here," Hinata said. "H-Hai, Hinata-sama," Furuba said and walked down. "Where's the wound?" Hinata asked. Furuba pointed to it and Hinata quickly healed it. "Arigatou, Hinata-sama," Furuba said. "Stop calling me by my clan title. While training and on missions, I am your teacher, not your clan head," Hinata said. Furuba nodded and went back to her seat. "Okay, I know she's Hyuuga Furuba, now who are you guys?" Hinata asked. The boy jumped up. "I'm Kaze Arashi and I'm going to be Hokage some day!" the boy yelled.

Hinata looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?" Arashi asked, obviously insulted. "Sorry, you just remind me of my husband when he was young," Hinata said, still laughing. "Who's your husband?" Arashi asked. "Uzumaki Naruto, the current Hokage!" Furuba yelled excitedly. Arashi stared at Hinata in amazement. "Well, who are you, little lady?" Hinata asked the girl wearing shades and a dark trenchcoat. "Aburame Bianca," she said. Hinata nodded, knowing that the Aburame clan kept to themselves. "Let's go. We have a test to do and not much time," Hinata said. The four slowly walked out and towards a training ground. She gave her students the same instructions as Naruto did. They all dashed into the forest.

Ami looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, can you just give me the bell?" Ami asked in a whisper. "No can do, you have to use your skill to get it," Naruto said and did a sweeping kick, knocking Ami into the bushes. Suddenly, Suki and her dog in Suki's form came charging at Naruto. "**Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)**!" Suki yelled. Naruto stuck his arms out and grabbed both Sukis' heads, stopping their spins. Naruto had a couple dozen slashes on his arms though. _Good thing I wore my sleeveless ninja apparel today,_ Naruto though as he tossed both figures behind him and began sealing. "**Chi Minion no Jutsu (Blood Minion Technique)**," Naruto said. Small blood-red demons appeared around Naruto. Suddenly, waves of shuriken and senbon flew at Naruto from every direction.

Naruto had his normal Sharikugan active and upon seeing the weapons speeding at him and his minions, he increased it to his new Bouenkyou Sharikugan Level Two (see notes at end of chapter). His eyes turned pure blue with a five-sided star instead of a pupil. He clapped his hands in a seal and said, "**Ura Rasshu Shuuha no Jutsu (Backlash Wave Technique)**." A blast of chakra shot from all sides of Naruto, causing the weapons to go back the exact same way they had come. He quickly dropped to the normal Sharikugan again. Naruto cursed as he heard all his students scream in pain. Without thinking, he began sealing. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Hinata (Summoning Technique-Hinata)**!" Naruto yelled. In a puff of smoke, Hinata appeared. "What the hell?" Hinata asked. "Sorry Hinata-chan, but I need help. I accidentally severely injured my students. I used the backlash wave ahainst Ami's throwing weapon technique where the weapons come from everywhere at once," Naruto said in a panic.

Hinata sighed. "Let's make this quick. I need you to dismiss me back to my own students," Hinata said. They went around and healed all of Naruto's students. Naruto then dismissed Hinata. "Sorry about that. Reflexes took over. I'm going to restrain myself to taijutsu and low level ninjutsu now. I'm not trying to kill you. That's why I summoned Hinata-chan," Naruto said. His students eyed him warily. "What? You guys want to fail? Hop to it!" Naruto exclaimed. His students disappeared again and Naruto got rid of his minions. He sniffed the air and his enhanced senses told him his students were grouped together right outside the range of his normal Sharikugan vision. _Good, they're finally working together,_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly, twin tornadoes came spinning towards Naruto as Ami followed behind with long daggers in each hand. Naruto experimentally tossed a kunai at Ami and a blood barrier blocked it. "**Satsu (Split)**!" Ami yelled and four copies of herself burst outwards from her. Naruto smirked and pulled a couple roses out (Naruto had taken Umidasu Hana's rose whip and reverse-engineered it. He then made his own). "**Bara Kakuhan (Rose Whip)**," he said. He began spinning and releasing chakra at the same rapidly. Just as the two tornadoes and five Ami's reached Naruto, he exclaimed, "**Bara Kaiten (Heavenly Spin of the Roses)**!" The Kaiten deflected the attacks while the rose whips slashed across the genin. Unknown to the genin, they were inhaling small amounts of a paralysis poison.

Naruto stopped spinning and was pierced by twenty kunai. Naruto swiftly pulled the kunai out and sealed. "**Haiki Kokimi no Jutsu (Abandoned Feelings Technique)**," Naruto said with a smirk. Chikage, who was standing just outside the trees, collapsed with a blank expression on his face. Naruto swiftly walked over to his paralyzed students, and a dog, and unparalyzed them. They groaned once they could move again. "That wasn't genin level!" Suki suddenly yelled. "Correct. I said low level though, which for me is chuunin level since I know so many jounin and kage level skills," Naruto explained. Suddenly, Chikage was heard stirring. Naruto rushed over to him.

"How are you?" Naruto asked. Chikage rubbed his head. "I believe I'm fine. I'm not having any emotions though," Chikage said. "Good. I had to rid you of your emotions for you to become a good blood user. You will be able to become strong now," Naruto said. "Okay," Chikage said, completely devoid of emotion. "So does that mean we pass?" Ami asked. Naruto faced his female students. "Yes, you three are now my students," Naruto said. The girls began jumping up and down in excitement. "I will more than likely have you guys working with Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan's team a lot. I can't help it if my duties as Hokage interfere. I will try to help as much as I can," Naruto said. His students nodded. A glyph appeared under Naruto and he rose from the ground atop Storm, his personal assistant assigned to him by Ryu (Storm is a lightning dragon like Ryu. Hinata has a wind dragon assistant named Kaze). "Hop on and let's go. I'll take you home," Naruto said.

Hinata stood with her eyes closed and Super byakugan active (see notes). Using her eyes, ears, and nose, Hinata waited for an attack. Hinata's eyes picked up chakra spots everywhere and her ears heard the faint sound of beating wings. She briefly sealed. "**Suraisu Kaze** **Toku no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Shield Technique)**," she said quietly. Sharp winds picked up and circled Hinata. The chakra spots would hit her shield and die. "**Suraisu Kaze no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Technique)**!" a male voice yelled. The jutsu blasted Hinata's shield and they cancelled. Suddenly, bugs and Furuba rushed at Hinata. Hinata tried to move and found her feet frozen to the ground. The bugs quickly began draining Hinata's chakra as Furuba's arms began to glow. Hinata paled and her arms began to glow as well.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 Hands of Divination)**!" Furuba yelled as Hinata exclaimed, "**Issoku Nijuu Hakke (128 Hands of Divination)**!" Hinata blocked all of Furuba's strikes and hit her with sixty-four of her own. Furuba fell to the ground and Hinata slumped over. Bianca released her ice and Hinata collapsed. Suddenly, red chakra fire burst up around Hinata, burning all the bugs off. Bianca and Arashi looked up and saw Naruto and his students aboard Storm. "**Seiryoku Henge no Jutsu (Forced Transformation Technique)**," Naruto said and shot a beam at Hinata. Within a couple of seconds, Hinata was standing in her green dragoon armour. She fluttered her sheer, pale green wings lightly. She seemed puzzled for second, and then she saw Naruto. She flew up to him. They conversed for a couple minutes and then Hinata glided down and Naruto flew off.

"Okay guys, you guys have been formally promoted to the rank of genin and you are now my students. Don't get too overconfident from beating me. I was going nowhere near full power. You won't see my full power unless you see me fight the Akatsuki," Hinata said. Her students calmly accepted the news. "Umm, well, meet me tomorrow at seven in the morning in front of the Hokage's Tower," Hinata said. Her students began walking off. She quickly caught up to Furuba. "I'll walk you back. I need to talk to your parents anyways," Hinata said. Furuba nodded and they walked on.

Hanabi stood in front of three kids wondering what the hell she got herself into. She could be at home with her son, Hizashi, but no, she had to become a jounin sensei. She looked over at a small raven-haired girl. _Uchiha Mia. Daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Kirite Futa. Specializes in genjutsu and stealth,_ Hanabi thought. She nervously fingered her left hand through her fingerless glove, where the destructive rune resided. She glanced at a slightly chubby, pink-haired boy. _Akimichi Brodi. Son of Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura. Mainly uses taijutsu and genjutsu,_ Hanabi thought. She sighed and looked at her final student. The brown-haired boy was faintly glowing as he meditated. _Musha Yali. Parents unknown. Specializes in ninjutsu,_ Hanabi thought, _Well, let's see how it is._ Hanabi felt a sudden tugging at her shirt. She looked down. "Yes Mia?" Hanabi asked. "Are you going to say something?" Mia asked.

Hanabi laughed. "Okay guys, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. I will be your instructor. I will do my best to help you improve your abilities," Hanabi said. Her students watched her lightly. "For now though, I have to test you. So follow me to our training ground," Hanabi said. They all left and quickly arrived at their training ground. In a couple minutes, all of Hanabi's students were hiding. Hinata was about to activate her byakugan when something Naruto had told her made her stop. _I should try and use my senses other than my eyes like Naruto said I should,_ Hanabi thought. Hanabi heard a strange noise and opened her closed eyes. She paled as she saw herself standing on a small amount of land surrounded by bottomless canyons. She looked around and saw Mia hovering on chakra. "You are stuck now. You cannot escape," Mia intoned. Hanabi growled and tossed a kunai at Mia. Mia smiled and disappeared. _That's a useful bunshin. Thank you father,_ Mia thought as Hanabi looked around.

Mia had found her teammates and they formulated a plan. Hanabi stood there on her rock, very slowly sealing. Suddenly, a glowing and very ball-like Brodi came falling at her. Hanabi paled and began spinning. "**Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)**!" she yelled. The two collided and an explosion occurred. Hanabi slowly rose and saw Brodi floating on chakra which Mia was barely upholding, supposedly. Hanabi smiled and tossed a kunai at each of them. "**Shuriken Kakuhan no Jutsu (Shuriken Whip Technique)**!" Yali yelled as a bunch of his shuriken combined to make a whip which he used to deflect the kunai and swung it at Hanabi. Hanabi suddenly ducked down and slammed her hands on the ground. "**Doton: Dobei no Jutsu no Jutsu (Earth Element: Earthen Barrier Technique)**!" she yelled. A wall of earth rose in mid-air over a canyon. Mia frowned and drew her chakra back into herself. Suddenly, Hanabi dove into the 'canyon'.

Mia quickly dispelled her genjutsu. They looked around and couldn't find Hanabi. "**Doton: Naimenteki Funkei no Jutsu (Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique)**," Hanabi's voice said suddenly. Yali was quickly pulled into the ground, briefly followed by Brodi and Mia. "**Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Element: Earth Clone Technique)**," Hanabi said so softly that no one could hear her. The kids looked up to see Hanabi standing in front of them smiling. With a yell, Brodi climbed from the ground and punched Hanabi. Hanabi flew through the air and crumbled into dust. Brodi was quickly pulled underground again. The real Hanabi rose from the ground. "Looks like your mother taught you how to make yourself stronger," Hanabi said. Brodi grumbled. "**Kagiru Matatabi no Jutsu (Confining Silver Vines Technique)**!" Yali suddenly yelled. Four silver vines burst through the ground and wrapped around Hanabi.

Hanabi snapped the fingers of her left hand, creating the fire and lightning symbol briefly above her hand, and the vines were burned to ashes. "Okay, enough. The test is over. You all pass! Welcome to team three," Hanabi said. Her three students stared at her before wriggling and yelling in excitement. Hanabi quickly pulled her students from the ground. "Meet me at the Hokage's Tower tomorrow morning at seven. We need to start doing missions immediately," Hanabi said. Her students nodded and ran off. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ Hanabi thought as she went to report to Naruto.

When Hinata and Naruto finally got home, they were exhausted. They both sat in their sitting area and reviewed work. After about an hour, Naruto noticed something was troubling Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked softly. Hinata quietly set her work down. "How come we haven't tried to have a child, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned. "It wouldn't be safe for our child. It would be best to resolve the Akatsuki problem first. If my plan works, the Akatsuki will be gone by next year," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and got up. She went over and kissed him. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and warm embrace. He cuddled with her gently as his tails supported her. She sighed, leaning into him. "Anyways, what kind of creature would our child be? I mean, I'm half fox demon and your half wolf demon. The village would outcast him!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata laughed softly and punched Naruto.

Releasing her, Naruto whimpered. "Hey, that hurt," Naruto said in a slightly playful tone. "Well, making such a corny joke, you deserved it," Hinata said and stuck her tongue out. Naruto laughed and watched as Hinata walked slowly to their bedroom. Once she was out of sight, his cheerful façade dropped. _I really hope my plan works. That way I can make Hinata-chan happy as soon as I can. She just doesn't seem too happy lately,_ Naruto thought. He then got up, replacing his natural cheerful mask and went to bed.

Naruto and his former teammates met their students the next morning at seven. Over the next six months, their teams completed multiple high level missions and became more powerful than most genin teams (what do you expect; they were raised by some of the strongest shinobi in Konoha). Eventually, the people of Konoha labeled them the Incredible Nine. At the end of the six months, Naruto was asked by the new Otokage of Hidden Sound Village to visit and sign a treaty for an alliance. Naruto and his former teammates stood in front of the Incredible Nine. "We are all going on an immediate A Rank mission. You are all going to be my escorts to Hidden Sound Village and I'll be making an alliance," Naruto said. The nine genin began mumbling. "As of now, you are all acting-chuunin. Upon successful completion of this mission, you will be promoted to chuunin," Hanabi said. More mumbling occurred. "Meet back here in one hour for instant departure for Sound Country," Hinata ordered. The acting-chuunin shot off as their teachers sat and ate lunch.

"So, you guys have anyone extra teach your students?" Naruto asked. "Nope," Hinata and Hanabi said. "I'm having Sasuke help me train Chikage in blood jutsus," Naruto said. "Oh, how's he doing?" Hinata asked. Naruto sighed. "I want to kill Sasuke for teaching him the Blood Cutter and Blood Armor techniques. He'll probably grab them while at home," Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Furuba is doing well. I'm still contemplating on upgrading her byakugan. Her taijutsu is excellent too," Hinata said. "Mia is doing excellent. Her combination of stealth and genjutsu is amazing and deadly," Hanabi said. Naruto thought for a second. "Ami-chan's weapon skills are very impressive for a genin and her medical skills are a work in progress," Naruto said.

"Are you talking about me, Naruto-kun?" Ami asked as she appeared from nowhere, now equipped with all the same blades as Naruto (hers are just normal blades since her father won't do the soul attachment jutsu until she's atleast fifteen). "We were evaluating our students, Ami-chan," Naruto said with a yawn. "Really? What did you say about me, Naruto-kun?" Ami said in a slightly flirtatious voice. Hinata growled softly. Ami laughed and sat down between Hinata and Naruto. "Want to spar while we're waiting for the others, Ami-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly. Ami and Naruto quickly jumped up, with Naruto activating his Sharikugan. "Why not?" Ami said as she drew her two katanas. With a quick flash of Naruto's eyes, a pair of kodaichi appeared in his hands. Ami charged forward, her wrists twisted. Naruto pushed Ami's slashes to the side and slashed forward with a kodaichi. Ami spun to the side, moving backwards, and released four kunai at Naruto.

Naruto quickly deflected the kunai and charged forward with his kodaichi fusing into a double-edged two-handed blade at his side. He diagonally slashed up at Ami, who twisted in a flip over the blade, bringing her katanas down at Naruto. Naruto smirked and blurred to the side as he dodged. Without them knowing, all of the other students had arrived. "Man, Naruto's going to kill her," Arashi said. "Hokage-sama will do no such thing," Furuba stated. Arashi snorted and continued watching. Naruto appeared behind Ami and cut her in half. Naruto watched in shock. Ami quickly turned into a log and Naruto laughed. "Naruto-kun, everyone's here," Hinata said suddenly. Naruto nodded, dispelled his blade, and pulled a shocked Ami from the ground.

Naruto walked over and set Ami down. He then returned his eyes to normal. "Everyone ready?" Naruto asked. "Hai!" they yelled. They all turned and left then with Tsunade temporarily in charge again. About an hour into their travels, some of the students were bickering. Naruto sensed something approaching and quickly hushed everyone. Suddenly, an arrow pierced Naruto's right shoulder. With a snarl, Naruto pulled the arrow out. "Hinata-chan, come with me. Hanabi-chan, put a shield up around the students and yourself," Naruto ordered. Hinata dashed to Naruto as the run on Hanabi's right hand glowed and a powerful shield rose around herself and the students. Suddenly, a red-haired man wearing tan pants, tan shinobi sandals, and a tan tanktop approached with a purple-haired lady in a form-fitting sleeveless black shirt and black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals wielding a lance with a bow and quiver upon her back appeared. They both wore the Akatsuki cloak.

"Akatsuki," Naruto growled. "Yes, I am Kesshou Jihada and this is Sora Karyuudo. She is number seven while I am number six," the man said. Naruto activated his Bouenkyou Sharikugan as Hinata activated her Super byakugan. Both hanyou grew claws and crouched down as their tails swished restlessly. "I don't care who you are, we'll kill you anyways," Naruto said in a growl. Sora laughed and began sealing. She finished sealing and disappeared. "Where did she go?" Hinata asked as she returned to normal stance with no claws like Naruto beside her. "She's ten miles away. Her Engan bloodline will allow her to shoot you still," Kesshou said. Naruto looked at Hinata. "She's yours," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and bright green scales rolled across her body. Translucent green wings burst from her back. She cut her thumb and spread her blood across her palms, sealing. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," she said. Her assistant, Kaze, appeared and transformed into Hinata's morphing weapon, currently in lance form.

Hinata jumped in the air and shot off. Suddenly, Naruto was backhanded by Kesshou. "Keep your eyes on your opponent, brat," Kesshou said. Naruto glared and mage a couple seals. "**Seimitsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Exact Clone Technique)**," Naruto said. Appearing from nowhere, six Narutos wandered up. Kesshou smiled and sealed himself. "**Suna Bunshin no Jutsu (Sand Clone Technique)**," he said. Twenty of his sand clones appeared. The Narutos charged forward, each preparing a different jutsu. Suddenly, one of the Narutos finished sealing and jumped above the advancing sand clones with two kunai. "**Kunai Hitosashi no Jutsu (Knife Dance Technique)**!" the Naruto yelled and fell into the clones. Blurs appeared everywhere as the Naruto annihilated the clones. "**Suna Bakuha no Jutsu (Sand Explosion Technique)**," Kesshou said. His clones exploded, killing the Naruto clone. Kesshou merely created more clones.

Hinata slid through the air towards Sora, barely avoiding the arrows shot at her. Suddenly, Hinata hovered in mid-air and put an air barrier in front of her. Her lance then morphed into a bow and she created a hybrid genjutsu arrow. Hinata quickly sealed and said, "**Kaze Bakuha Ya no Jutsu (Wind Explosion Arrow Technique)**." Her arrow flashed green and she drew it back. Quickly dropping her barrier, she shot the arrow towards Sora. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid another volley of arrows. She then morphed her bow into one of her and Gaara's trademark weapons, a scythe. She then flew towards Sora again.

Sora sat in a small ledge on a cliff, rapidly firing arrows at Hinata. She saw Hinata's arrow and merely stepped out of its path. Hinata's arrow shot past and thudded into the cliff. Suddenly, the arrow exploded and the wind blasted Sora off the cliff. Sora flipped over in mid-air and saw a glowing Hinata bearing down on her. "**Issoku Nijuu Hakke (128 Hands of Divination)**!" Hinata yelled. One hundred and twenty-eight strikes later, Sora was unconscious in Hinata's arms. Hinata then began her flight back to Naruto. _What a bad shinobi. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent like that,_ Hinata thought. Suddenly, Hinata felt a massive power surge. Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun," she groaned and moved faster.

Another one of the Narutos finished sealing and said, "**Mizu Bakuha no Jutsu (Water Explosion Technique)**." A large wave of water appeared and blasted into Kesshou and his clones. The jutsu ended and a faint call of Raikiri was heard from a clone. All the sand clones and Kesshou were drenched and standing in a small lake. "That was pathetic," Kesshou said, oblivious to the Raikiri's noise. "This won't be," Naruto growled as he slammed the Raikiri into the water. All of the sand clones instantly were destroyed and Kesshou was heavily electrocuted as lightning coursed through their bodies. "That's it! You're screwed demon boy!" Kesshou yelled and began a long set of seals. "**Chakra Suitoru Sunaarashi no Jutsu (Chakra-Eating Sandstorm no Jutsu)**!" Kesshou roared. A giant sandstorm kicked up around Naruto and his clones, making them disappear from sight. When the sandstorm cleared, only the real Naruto was left, chakraless, on the ground.

"Look how the mighty hanyou has fallen. None of your immense chakra to back you up now," Kesshou said mockingly. Suddenly, a guy with purple-black hair came flying at Kesshou. Woohoo! **Tsuchi Bakuha no Jutsu (Earth Explosion Technique)**!" the guy yelled. Kesshou barely moved to the side in time to avoid the guy's punch, but was caught in the jutsu as the ground literally exploded. "Yo Zeke, how's it going?" Naruto called out as he slowly stood up. Zeke ran over to Naruto. "Hanabi summoned me somehow. You must be teaching human summoning of the living variety. Anyways, I never thought I'd see the great Uzumaki Naruto defeated," Zeke said as he helped Naruto stand. "The fun was just about to start though. I'm kind of restricted to normal taijutsu now. Cover me, what I'm doing next needs immense concentration," Naruto said. Zeke nodded and took a defensive stance, facing Kesshou. Naruto put his hands together and began concentrating. Zeke ran at Kesshou and began sealing. He punched at Kesshou and exclaimed, "**Bigguban Tama no Jutsu (Big Bang Shot Technique)**!" Kesshou caught Zeke's fist, but the jutsu's increased power blasted him back.

Kesshou stood up and looked at Zeke amusingly. "Kid, get out of my way," he said and began sealing. "I'd like to see you make me," Zeke said. "Fine. **Suna Bakufuu no Jutsu (Sand Blast Technique)**!" Kesshou exclaimed. The blast of sand knocked Zeke away from Naruto and Kesshou immediately charged at Naruto. Zeke stumbled to a stop and could only watch as Kesshou got closer when suddenly Naruto's eyes opened (they were his normal eyes since he couldn't maintain the bloodline). "**Shinkan Sentou Hairiguchi, Kai (Fused First Gate, Open)**!" Naruto yelled and disappeared. Suddenly, Naruto had the Akatsuki member in a full nelson. "How lucky you are. No one has forced me into the position of using my fused gates before. Your death by my hands will be oh so sweet," Naruto whispered to Kesshou. Naruto then looked at Zeke. "I'll take it from here. You go help Hanabi-chan guard the students," Naruto ordered.

"Your death is now," Naruto snarled out as his eyes became that of the Kyuubi and he vibrated with new energy. Naruto kicked Kesshou into the air, keeping a hold on his arms just long enough that they broke before releasing them. He then drew Kokudo Hakaisha from his back and releasing large amounts of energy, shot after his enemy. On his first pass, Naruto cut off Kesshou's right arm and quickly came back for the left. The Akatsuki member grimaced in pain and fell to the ground. In another slash, Naruto had removed Kesshou's legs. Naruto stood over the weakened mortal in front of him with fox ears poking from his red-orange hair instead of his normal ears. His skin had turned the same red-orange as his hair and tails and claws grew from his hands. His canines (sharp pointy teeth) elongated. A vicious red aura surrounded him. With a growl, Naruto began slashing the Akatsuki member open amidst the screams of pain.

Hinata hovered above the scene, grimacing from her husband's brutality. _That's not Naruto-kun, that's Kyuubi-kun. Opening that first gate must have given the Kyuubi dominance, _Hinata thought. Hinata dropped Sora and watched as Kyuubi attacked her. Kyuubi glanced up at her before returning to destroying the two Akatsuki members. After killing his opponents, Kyuubi piled up their body parts. Kyuubi jumped into the air and a flaming ball appeared in his open mouth. "**Inferuno no Jutsu (Inferno Technique)**!' Kyuubi yelled as he shot the flaming ball at the pile of body parts. A pillar of fire shot up, cremating the Akatsuki members. Suddenly, Kyuubi reverted back to normal Naruto, who collapsed on the ground. Hinata looked over Naruto with her Super byakugan and didn't see any chakra at all. She paled and flew over to the students. Hanabi dropped the shield as she approached.

"Hinata-nee-chan, what's the matter?" Hanabi asked worriedly at her sister's frenzied look. Hinata quickly walked over to the Inuzuka girl. "Suki, can I please have ten soldier pills?" Hinata asked. Suki's eyes bugged out. "TEN! Isn't that like enough to fully restore a sannin or Kage!" Suki asked as she handed the pills over. "Who could need ten soldier pills?" Arashi asked. "Naruto," Zeke, Hanabi, Hinata, Ami, Mia, and Furuba said simultaneously. The others sweatdropped. "Naruto needs forty to completely replenish and he's dead dry. A quarter of his energy should be enough for going to Sound," Hinata said and took off. "Let's follow her," Hanabi said and they all ran after the flying girl.

When they all finally arrived, a normal Hinata was force-feeding the barely alive Naruto the soldier pills. After giving him all the pills, Hinata set Naruto down and stepped back, sealing. "**Kazou Youseki no Jutsu (Increased Capacity Technique)**," Hinata said. Swirls of blue and red chakra shot from Naruto as the soldier pills recharged twice as much chakra than usual. With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes and everyone released the breath they didn't know they were holding. "Next time I'm just using that other dimension's weapon right away," Naruto said and sat up. Suddenly, two white orbs flew into Naruto. "What was that?" some of the students asked. "Nothing!" the four adults said quickly. Naruto jumped up and brushed his clothes off. "Well, let's go. We mustn't keep Otokage-dono waiting," Naruto said and began walking off. His acquaintances sighed and followed him worriedly.

When they reached Hidden Sound, they were immediately let through the gates. An entourage of Sound Anbu stood waiting for them. "Students, you have your orders. Go have fun," Naruto said. The students wandered off, leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi (Zeke was dismissed). The Anbu led the three Konoha shinobi through their village to the Otokage Tower. When inside, a reserved man greeted them and the Anbu took posts around the room. "Welcome Hokage-dono to my humble village," the man said and shook Naruto's hand. "Good day, Otokage-dono. I would like to introduce my wife, Uzumaki Hinata, head of the Hyuuga Clan and her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi," Naruto said. The Otokage shook their hands and said, "Welcome Uzumaki-sama and Hyuuga-sama."

The four people took their seats. "My name is Cheng Xi. I originate from China. I was elected into power after our dictator was killed by you thirteen years ago, Hokage-dono. I would've offered this treaty earlier, but getting this village to become stable was a very difficult and time-consuming job. Anyways, you're here now. Let's go over the treaty," the Otokage said. Over the next three hours, they negotiated the terms of the treaty and finally signed it. All four people rose from their seats. "So we have an alliance now. I guess you'll be going now?" Xi asked. "No. Our students and ourselves will be staying the night and leaving tomorrow," Hanabi said. An explosion was suddenly heard in the village. "Will you guys come help me check this troublesome new ordeal out?" Xi asked, a little bit worried. They nodded and teleported out.

The Incredible Nine were walking by a training field when twenty Sound genin stopped them. "Hey outsiders, what are you doing here?" the front-most Sound genin asked. "Diplomatic mission," Bianca said calmly. "Yea right. Leave our village or we'll force you out," another Sound genin said. The nine Konoha shinobi tried to go across the training ground when all the Sound shinobi threw kunai at them. Ami quickly sealed for a jutsu Naruto had taught her. "**Ura Rasshu Shuuha no Jutsu (Backlash Wave Technique)**!" Ami yelled as chakra shot out of her and shot the weapons back at their throwers. Clangs were made as the Sound genin barely blocked the kunai. Chikage began a long set of seals as a Sound genin with high frequency sound emitters stepped forward. "**Oto Bakuha no Jutsu (Sound Explosion Technique)**!" the genin yelled as Chikage said, "**Chi Shouheki no Jutsu (Blood Barrier Technique)**." A big crimson wall rose and blocked all the Konoha shinobi in as a giant wave of sound hit it and caused a loud explosion.

When the dust cleared, the genin saw the four new shinobi; one who had just finished sealing. "**Fuzui Nohara no Jutsu (Paralysis Field Technique)**," Naruto said as if he was bored. All twenty-nine genin felt a small shock and couldn't move. "Good job, Hokage-dono," Xi said. "Thank you, Otokage-dono," Naruto said. The genin cursed at their misfortune. "Let them up now, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto released the genin and the Sound genin tried to run. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**," Naruto said and five glyphs appeared, releasing medium sized snakes. The Sound genin instantly stopped and quivered in fear. "You're the new master of snake summoning?" Xi asked. "No he isn't. My father is," Mia said. "Who's your father?" Xi asked. "Uchiha Sasuke," Mia said. Xi frowned, but stayed silent. "Students, for your troublesome actions, we are leaving for Konoha now. Let's go! Good-bye Otokage-dono," Naruto said and they marched off. "Good bye Hokage-dono," Xi said and then let his genin have it.

**M.A.N.:** Well, this chapter is done. Now you just need to read chapter thirteen lol. Well, as I said I would, I'll give the description of the Super byakugan…in the new jutsu section!

**New Jutsus**

**Super Byakugan (Doujutsu Bloodline)**

The Super byakugan is a demonic enhanced version of the original byakugan. The new attributes of this doujutsu include the abilities to make hybrid genjutsus and to close all of the enemy's tenketsus with a long range, high power jutsu. There is absolutely no difference in appearance when using this doujutsu, so it's impossible to tell the difference between the byakugan and Super byakugan.

**Chi Minion no Jutsu (Blood Minion Technique) C Rank**

This jutsu creates an x amount of little devil like creatures depending on the amount of chakra used. The strength of the minion depends on if they were made using real blood, chakra-enhanced blood, or chakra-created blood. FORBIDDEN JUTSU.

**Ura Rasshu Shuuha no Jutsu (Backlash Wave Technique) B rank**

This jutsu expels large amounts of chakra from all sides of the user's body to deflect attacks back the way they came from. Mainly used against weapons, but if a larger amount of chakra is used, it can deflect jutsus as well.

**Satsu (Split) B Rank**

A jutsu that completely splits a person's power into multiple different sections. Usually used to attack an opponent from multiple directions or to confuse them while running away.

**Bara Kaiten (Heavenly Spin of the Roses) C Rank**

What can I say? It's a Kaiten just having rose whips in your hands while performing it. It can also be enhanced so the rose whips give off spores for poison, paralysis, nostalgia, etc.

**Haiki Kokimi no Jutsu (Abandoned Feelings Technique) S Rank**

This jutsu forces a person to abandon all their feelings. It's very cruel, but luckily it's only temporary. THIS JUTSU IS FORBIDDEN.

**Suraisu Kaze** **Toku no Jutsu (Slicing Wind Shield Technique)** **A Rank**

This is basically a jutsu that uses a slicing wind technique as a defense rather than an offense. Unfortunately, most mid-high power wind jutsus will cancel it.

**Seiryoku Henge no Jutsu (Forced Transformation Technique) A Rank**

This jutsu forces another person to take on a different form. In this chapter's case, Naruto forced Hinata to activate her dragoon energy.

**Shuriken Kakuhan no Jutsu (Shuriken Whip Technique) C Rank**

This jutsu uses chakra to fuse multiple shuriken together to make a whip-like weapon. The weapon is very effective since if it misses even slightly, it will inflict harm upon the opponent.

**Kagiru Matatabi no Jutsu (Confining Silver Vines Technique) B Rank**

Silver vines burst from the ground and wrap around a target in this jutsu. It is good for capturing escaped prisoners, or catching people to become prisoners.

**Kunai Hitosashi no Jutsu (Knife Dance Technique) B Rank**

In this jutsu, the user enhances themselves and their kunai with chakra. They then move in a graceful dance at extreme speeds through their enemies.

**Kaze Bakuha Ya no Jutsu (Wind Explosion Arrow Technique)** **A Rank**

A wind explosion jutsu is placed upon an arrow and shot at a target. Upon impact, the arrow releases the spell, inflicting damage upon the impacted area.

**Chakra Suitoru Sunaarashi no Jutsu (Chakra-Eating Sandstorm no Jutsu) S Rank**

Can we say weird? The user creates a sandstorm that literally eats away at the chakra of the target until there is nothing left. This jutsu is undefeatable by the target if they get caught in it because the sandstorm will negate all other jutsus inside of it.

**Bigguban Tama no Jutsu (Big Bang Shot Technique) B Rank**

In this jutsu, the user enhances a limb or two of their body so that they can hit roughly five times harder than normal.

**Shinkan Sentou Hairiguchi, Kai (Fused First Gate, Open) SS Rank (I know SS makes no sense, now shh)**

This ability is only available to jinchuuriki turned hanyou. This is because when they undergo a fusion, they fuse their Celestial Gates as well as the Demonic Gates with the rest of their bodies. Each individual gate increases the hanyou's power drastically and is a force to be reckoned with.

**Kazou Youseki no Jutsu (Increased Capacity Technique) B Rank**

This jutsu doubles the capacity of any object by creating a distortion in the time space continuum. If it's an object that already has stuff in it, the amount of stuff in the object will also be doubled.

**Fuzui Nohara no Jutsu (Paralysis Field Technique) B Rank**

This jutsu paralyzes anybody within a certain range of the caster. The caster can also decide who is affected and who isn't.


End file.
